Percy & Panda: A World Of Chaos
by prehistoric-huntress
Summary: Panda's life becomes a living hell as she struggles to survive the fury of the gods, the monsters and the confused demigods that hunt her down with a fiery vengeance for a mistake never once seen in the history of history. One that she pays heavily and painfully for. She stands against the danger with her friends at her side. Sequel to: Percy & Panda: A World Turned Upside Down
1. I Panda

**I**

**PANDA**

I haven't had time to even eat. I've been on the run for the past few weeks. Every god and goddess and demigod was after me. I ran down an alley, empty and abandoned, just like me. I whipped around the corner. I dared myself to look back and I was relieved to see no one, but I didn't slow down. I saw a broken down and lonely house at the end of a street. It looked abandoned. So, I ran towards it. I kicked the door down and hid inside. My back slammed against the wall and I slumped down, panting.

The house was a small wooden one that must have been abandoned years ago, because the floorboard had holes and there was mold in every corner. Dust covered horribly ripped furniture. There was a small teddy bear hiding in a corner, missing tufts of fur and an eye. There was an eerie silence inside the house and before I knew it, I found myself bawling. I buried my tear-streaked face into my hands and sobbed. My throat clogged up and my chest felt like a snake was constricting it. My breaths came short and quick and I screamed into my hands, muffling the terrible sound of agony. I couldn't breathe.

The pain grew worse as I touched my lips. I closed my eyes and I saw Ryder's face; pale and lifeless. I licked my lips and I could taste him, his blood.

"Ryder," I whispered, before I broke out into another painful sob. I hadn't spoken his name since the day he died. I still felt his heart against mine, beating. I blamed myself. I blamed myself for everything. If I hadn't screwed up so badly, Ryder would still be alive. He'd still be breathing and laughing and smiling. I screamed again and pulled out the dagger that caused all the pain and sorrow. I saw my disheveled reflection. That couldn't be me. It didn't look like me; torn, battered and broken. But it was me. A murderer. My fingers gripped tightly around it the more I stared at it. I grasped the blade with my other hand and the angrier I got, the harder I squeezed. I stopped when a thin trail of blood trickled softly down my hand.

I dropped the blade and the noise echoed through the empty house. I clutched my hand and started to mindlessly rock back and forth. I was tired. But I didn't dare close my eyes. All I saw was Ryder.

There was a soft sound outside the door and I went on high alert, until I realized it was just a squirrel. I've been on edge since that day. I had barely escaped Olympus. Seconds after Zeus had died, other gods arrived, sensing his disappearance. Never guessing he would ever be vulnerable. It had only taken them another few seconds to register what had happened. They were ready to blast me to bits until Nico tackled me and shadow travelled, bringing Percy and I to safety. It didn't take them long to come after me with a vengeance. So I ran. I ran like a coward.

Percy and Nico, I guessed, were now in Camp Half Blood. I had left them, afraid they would also get hurt because of me. There was now a bounty on my head and they wanted me alive. Alive to make me suffer more than I already am and then cut my life short, like the ruthless gods they tend to be. The sun was setting now, casting ugly shadows inside the house, but it was safer than out there. I barely slept. I woke up every twenty minutes with terrible nightmares; mostly of Ryder.

When it was finally dawn, I quickly rummaged through the house looking for anything that could help me, but I found nothing except some dead rats and a broken kitchen knife. And I started moving. I couldn't stay in the same place for too long, because they would find me. They always did. I had tried leaving New York, but they somehow built some kind of force field around it and kept me trapped. I felt like a rabbit in hunting season. Scared, shaking and nowhere to run. I tried my best to stay in the forests, the few they had in New York and kept as much distance between me and Olympus. I didn't even dare go near camp.

I had been alone for an entire year in Europe, but now… I'd never felt so alone. I couldn't trust anyone. Any bystander could be a god or goddess or monster in disguise. I made my way into a forest. The trees were tall, but they were thick, so I could only see the sky through tiny gaps between the leaves. The wind picked up and it threw my hair into my face, but I didn't care. I kept walking, jumping at every drop of a leaf. I couldn't live like this forever. I just couldn't. After a few hours, I sat between the giant roots of a tree and rested. I hadn't eaten for a day or two and my tongue was dry.

I looked around and tried to think of my next move, but what could I do? I was trapped. Nowhere to go. No one to go to. So I sat there, and waited; waiting for something to happen.

I stared at ground, covered in dead leaves. I felt nothing. I was just there; just empty; my mind simply a blank. Until I heard a sound. I jumped up and pulled out the dagger. My breathing grew heavier as I whirled in circles, my eyes scanning the woods for whatever had made the sound, but I couldn't see anything. Then I heard it again, closer. It sounded like footsteps. Very heavy and big footsteps. My heart quickened and I figured it was another monster out for my blood. I started to hyperventilate as I spun in circles, looking for the creature.

Then, behind me, I heard something huge breathing and its hot breath brushed my skin. Trembling, I slowly turned around, expecting to see a terrible monster. And although it was a terrifying sight it was also comforting. It was Spyridon.

I took a step back anyways, not sure if he was going to chew me up for going back on my word and bringing the dagger to light in the worst way imaginable.

"Are you here for the bounty?" I asked, pointing the dagger towards him, more out of uncertainty than actual terror.

"_No."_

"Are you here to tell me what I did wrong? Because if you are, I'll just tell you now. I know what I did and I am paying highly for it."

"_I am not here to make the situation worse. I am here to make it better child."_

"How?" I asked softly, setting the dagger down and sliding it into my boot.

"_Come with me."_ I was reluctant to follow, but he was the friendliest person/monster I've met. It was refreshing to know he didn't want to kill me. He lowered, extending his front limb. I climbed up and settled on his huge back.

"_Hold on tight,"_ he said, as he extended his giant black wings and broke through the trees. I held on for dear life as we soared hundreds of feet into the air.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"_Many years ago, I also made a mistake. I was stupid and the cause for the chaos of today."_

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused.

"_No one was there to help me and I will be dammed once more if I will stand by and let a massacre happen again when I can help stop it."_

"Once more?" Spyridon stayed silent for several seconds.

"_Do you know the story of how the dagger came to be?"_ he asked sadly. I knew the story. The only thing I didn't know was who the man was.

"Yeah?"

"_I am its creator."_

I stayed silent, not really knowing what to say. The greedy old man who had, many years ago, created the deadliest weapon in the world was now the dragon who protected it.

"I don't understand."

"_My punishment for creating the dagger was to protect it in this hideous form. My curse."_

I didn't say anything else. I just stayed unmoving on his back as he glided through the sky, his wings creating a slow _woosh_ every time he flapped them. For the first time in weeks, I could relax. I didn't have to worry about monsters or gods attacking me. I was safe. Finally. Spyridon leaned to the right, turning over a small creak. He arrived at a giant clearing and slowly set us down. I pulled my legs up and slid down his tail and onto the floor. I stood up, brushing the dirt off my pants and looked around.

"Why are we here?" He threw his long dragon chin in a direction and when I turned, two figures emerged from the shadows. At first I panicked. It was a trap. The dragon was bringing me for the bounty, but every muscle in me loosened when I saw two familiar and very comforting faces.

"You didn't think you were alone in this, did you?" Percy asked with a small half smile as he strode up to me, Nico walking next to him.

"You may be wanted for murder, but that doesn't mean we'll turn our back on you. Even if the gods asked us to," Nico added with a warm smile. I was overflowed with joy for the first time in a long time. Percy stood only a few feet away from me. He opened up his arms.

"Well? Aren't you going to say hi to me?" he asked. I chuckled softly and ran towards him, wrapping him up in a hug. He closed his waiting arms around me and I nuzzled my face into his chest. His cheek was on the top of my head as he rubbed my back.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, as he hugged me tighter. I took a quick breath as I remembered the day everything went south. Percy had done nothing, but he couldn't help but apologize. I knew he would be blaming himself for letting us get in harm's way, even if he couldn't have done anything about it. I interlocked my fingers behind his back and resisted the urge to start crying again. I'd never felt safer in my life, because nothing was safer than Percy's arms. He didn't say anything else, he just held me. When I realized I held him long enough, I let go, but I kept my hands on him. I wanted to feel him, because I wanted to make sure he was there. I needed him like an anchor. He passed his fingers across my cheek and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, looking straight in my eyes. I bit my lip.

"Fine," I answered, but my voice cracked. I wasn't fine. I was far from it. My chest suddenly ached and I slumped to the ground and curled up into a small ball; wrapping my arms around my legs.

"It's okay," Nico said, as he knelt next to me. Percy knelt on the other side of me. They both had their hands on my shoulders and I felt like I had my own fortress. My own fort against danger.

"Ryder is in Elysium," Nico said, rubbing his fingers on my shoulder. I bit my lip, but that didn't stop the tears that fell at the mention of his name. I quickly wiped them away, but Percy saw them. He sat down and pulled me into his lap and cradled me like a baby. He slowly rocked back and forth as I quietly sobbed, trying to regain my strength; my façade that I was fine, but it wasn't working. Ryder's death hit me harder than anything else had. Percy ran his fingers through my matted hair. Nico frowned, one corner of his lips pulled back and his eyes lowered as he stood up and left to speak with Spyridon.

"You were right," I whispered. Percy looked down at me.

"About what?"

"About Zeus striking first and asking questions later." Percy sighed.

"It's going to get better Panda. I promise," he said, holding me tighter. I stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Is everyone after me?" I asked, grabbing hold of his t-shirt and wrapping it in my fingers, for moral support.

"Not everyone," he said. "Not Annabeth or Grover. Not Chiron." I felt comforted knowing that some people still had my back even after the chaos I've caused. I sighed and breathed in Percy's sea scent. It comforted me, took me back to the days that were actually less complicated. I missed the ocean. I had tried to reach it before, hoping for some sanctuary, but the gods knew too well, and they barred me from every reaching it. My life was turning into a living hell. Percy rested his chin on my head and I pulled in closer to him. He slowly rocked back and forth, which was lulling me to sleep. And then he started singing, softly.

He was singing a song mom used to sing to us when we were little.

"You are my sunshine… My only sunshine… You make me happy… When skies are gray… You'll never know dear… How much I love you… Please don't take my sunshine away…" I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of his voice. Wishing things were better and hoping someday they will be, but I felt that whatever happened, there would be a painful price to pay.

* * *

I'll let you guys know now that there'll be more Panda chapters in this story than the last. Mostly because, well, she's more of the main protagonist than the other one. I'll try my best to get as much as Percy in there, but no promises. Hope that's not a big deal. So, like always, please tell me what you guys think about the chapter. Constructive criticism if it needs any :) When this story is over, I'd like to reach at least 50 reviews. Thanks in advance to anyone who reviews! Thanks :) (also let me know of spelling errors, thanks!) I say thanks too much XD


	2. II Percy

**II  
PERCY**

I could feel her shaking in my arms, clutching to my shirt like her life depended on it. I couldn't imagine what the last few weeks for her had been like. I held her in my arms, knowing there wasn't much I could say to make things better. I looked down and I studied her; my eyes wandering over all her cuts and bruises she'd accumulated over the past few weeks. She didn't look well at all. Her jeans and shirt were ripped and dirty; her hair was a tangled mess and just the mere sound of her voice was filled with agony, like it pained her to speak.

She had disappeared on us only days after we had narrowly escaped Olympus, gods trailing after us with a blind fury. We had tried finding her; Annabeth helping us with her shield, but we always got there too late and she was already gone. So, we decided to call for a little extra help. Spyridon had still been perched next to the Washington Monument, his head hung low like he knew what had happened, but he was surprised when we told him otherwise. That instead of Panda losing her life, it had been Ryder and Zeus. And he blamed himself. I didn't understand why, but I didn't ask.

There is no word to explain how hard and crazy things have gotten after that one day; that day that changed everything. If it weren't for Nico, we would've been dead a long time ago. I held Panda closer to me, feeling her rapid and jerky breaths. She had fallen asleep and I couldn't blame her. I heard leaves crunching and Nico stood next to me. His face was grim and I was afraid to ask why. He sat down, crossing his legs Indian style and started picking at the weeds and pulling at their roots. He stared across the clearing as his hands mindlessly tugged at the grass.

"They aren't letting up," he said, still looking across the clearing. He sighed and looked down. "They'll never give up."

"Did something else happen?" I asked. Nico pursed his lips.

"Athena has officially taken Zeus's place. She's been talking with Annabeth. She knows she's close to you and well, Athena wants her to go through you to get to Panda," he said, softly chucking his chin towards the sleeping Panda in my arms. Out of every god and goddess on Olympus, the one I was scared of the most was Athena. She could devise a plan out of nowhere just for the hell of it and the plans would always work, but now she has incentive and I didn't even want to think about what she would come up with. I heard heavy footsteps as Spyridon made his way to the cover of the trees and lay down, nuzzling his dragon face into his giant claws.

"Nico, is there any way to fix this?" I asked, temporarily letting go of Panda as she stirred and mumbled in her sleep. Nico bit his lip; his brown eyes looking everywhere but me.

"Nico."

"I'm 99.9% sure there isn't," he said sadly.

"So there's still a .1% there is," I stated hopefully. I glanced down at Panda. I didn't want to live without her and I was determined to fix the world, just for her. My little sister by only twenty minutes.

"Yeah," Nico breathed. "I'm going to go set up camp. I have a feeling we won't be leaving any time soon," he said, taking another glance at Panda. He stood up and shook off the grass from his jeans. He walked towards the trees lining the clearing. He dragged out a gray bag and unzipped it, pulling out a bunch of fabric and metal poles. I watched him for the next half an hour as he struggled to build the tent, cursing every time the pole jumped out of the little hoops at the bottom, causing it to collapse again. I wondered if he would ever finish. When he was finally finished, he came back, leaving the green tent at the edge of the forest.

My hands were numb, but I helped get Panda into his arms, which wasn't hard because she was so light. Instinctively, Panda nuzzled into Nico. He nodded and took her to the tent, while I pulled out my cell phone and called Annabeth. I know demigods aren't supposed to use technology, but you really think I'd use Iris-message? It was like sending up a flare to all the gods and telling them: We're Here!

I paced back and forth as the phone rang.

"Percy," Annabeth answered relieved. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah, we have her," I said, glancing over to the tent. Nico was now sitting outside, eating a snicker. "She's sleeping right now."

"Thank God she's safe," Annabeth said.

"Any news?" I asked, wondering if something else had happened in the short time since Nico had spoken with her.

"Just what I told Nico. Mom's been talking to me, trying to bribe me. I don't want to say yes, but I can't say no because then she'll know I'm helping you. This is so frustrating," she said.

"Just give us as much time as possible, until we can get Panda somewhere safer," I said, taking another glance towards the tent, like she would disappear again if I didn't keep an eye out for her.

"I'll try my best," she said. Suddenly I heard a yell in the background. "Percy, I have to go," Annabeth said quickly. "Love you, bye," she whispered and hung up before I could say anything else. I snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into my pocket. Before I walked towards the tent, I stopped by Spyridon.

"Hey," I said, coming up to him and sitting down, laying my back against a tree. He softly blew smoke out of his nose in reply.

"You never told me why you were so eager to help us," I said, pulling up my arms and placing them behind my head. Spyridon stayed silent, staring towards the tent.

"_I made a mistake once and I don't want Pandora to suffer."_

"Mistake?" I echoed. I didn't want to pry, but if it had anything to do with my sister, I didn't care.

"_I believe your sister needs you,"_ Spyridon said, ignoring my question. I wasn't sure what he meant, until I looked over and Nico was frantically gesturing for me to get over there. So I ran towards them.

"I think she's having a nightmare," Nico said, pointing into the tent. Panda was writhing and moaning, as if her skin was on fire. She started screaming and gripping the sleeping bag so hard her knuckles were turning white and her jaw was clenched. I grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Wake up, Panda!" I yelled. She kept screaming. I didn't know what I could do. I tapped her cheeks and pleaded for her to wake up.

"Panda, come on! Wake up!" I yelled into her ear, but she wasn't responding. Suddenly, I felt something warm on my hand. I looked at my fingers and they were covered in something scarlet red. She was bleeding. This was no nightmare.

"PANDA!" I screamed at her, ignoring the blood and shaking her shoulders more furiously. I turned towards Nico, who was looking horrified at the entrance of the tent.

"Give me a water bottle," I said to Nico. He nodded and ran for our supplies. He stumbled back, throwing me the bottle. I caught it and twisted it open. I poured the water onto Panda, who was still shaking and bleeding. Her eyes snapped opened as the water hit her face and she jumped up, gasping. She was panting, and she clutched her shoulder. I pulled out the little bag of ambrosia I kept in my back pocket and stuck a piece between her chapped lips. She didn't even chew, she just swallowed it whole. The wound on her shoulder was slowly closing up. She sat there shivering and sweating. I touched her cheek and brought her eyes to meet mine.

"What happened?" She looked away.

"It was nothing," she whispered.

"Panda, you were bleeding. What. Happened?" She sighed and moved her sticky hair from her face.

"Hera," she breathed, using the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead. "She-she came into my dream and…" she took a shaky breath. "I guess you can fill in the rest," she said, pulling her fingers away from the white scar that was now across her shoulder. I pulled her into my chest.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered into my t-shirt, but I didn't answer, because there were no answers.

* * *

Thanks **Percy Waterblue** for the review :) It really means a lot and yes, your reviews always make my day! And thanks to MysteryPerson for the review! I hope you guys liked this chapter and if not, then tell me why ;) And before I forget, I am planning on writing a story just about Panda & Ryder. If you guys would like that, tell me! :)


	3. III Panda

**III**

**PANDA**

The dreams got worse every time I closed my eyes. More and more vivid. I would wake up in cold sweats, my head hurting from the constant grinding of my teeth and fingernail marks in my palms from balling my hands into fists so hard for so long. After Percy had woken me up, pulling me away from Hera's grasp, he fed me. He gave me a regular sandwich I could barely eat. He told me to go to sleep again, even though it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon, but I did anyways. I didn't really have a choice, because tiredness pounded on me like an otter pounded on a clam to open it. I lay down inside the tent and closed my eyes. I fell asleep only minutes later.

I was in darkness when I heard a loud sound. I jumped up, scared I was somewhere else but I was still inside the tent. I sighed in relief. I was going to lay down again when I heard someone moaning. My first thought was that Percy or Nico was hurt, so I ran outside. My knees turned to jelly and my hands started to shake as I stared at the sight in front of me. Percy was lying on the grass, his shirt drenched in blood. My breath quickened and I almost had a panic attack when I realized he'd stopped breathing.

"No!" I screamed as I ran and knelt next to him. "No, you aren't leaving me!" I yelled, as I entwined my fingers over his chest and started pumping softly. His face was pale and his blood seeped through my fingers as I furiously pressed.

"No, no, no," I started whimpering as I realized his heart was just not beating. Then suddenly, his eyes opened. His sea green eyes stared at me and he grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly. I was afraid he'd say one more thing and I'd feel him die in my arms. I wouldn't be able to bear that.

"Panda, snap out of it," he said. I stared at him, my fingers curling around his bloody shirt. "Panda!" he yelled. I blinked and kneeling in front of me was Percy. I breathed heavily, as I looked at my shaking hands. It had all been an illusion. I was going crazy. I was losing it. A laugh echoed through the clearing. I didn't recognize it, and I was too busy to even pay attention to it anyways, but Percy jumped up.

"Get out of here Phobos! Or I'll kick your ass again!" Percy yelled into the empty air. There was a sharp flash and the laugh faded to nothing. Percy knelt next to me again, throwing his arm over my shoulders.

"Panda, are you okay?" he asked, as he softly rubbed my shoulders. I was staring at my hands, still seeing his blood under my fingernails. The thought of losing Percy was making me tremble. If I was barely surviving now, I'd simply just die if I lost Percy. Nico ran up to us, and looked at us confused.

"What's going on?" he asked. It was already night and the moonlight reflected brilliantly off his brown eyes that reminded me too much of Ryder. My breath was shallow and I felt like I wanted to break down. The gods were just tormenting me.

"Come on, let's get you back to the tent," Percy said softly, as he helped me stand up. My knees were so weak, they buckled and I fell into Percy who caught me with ease. He held my wrists as I slowly regained my strength.

"I don't know if I can do this, Percy," I whispered. With that note, Nico awkwardly walked back to where he'd come from. I slowly met Percy's gaze. I had said that phrase several times in the past, but I always overcame it. This time, I wasn't so sure. I couldn't defeat every god or hide from them forever, and I knew that there was no way to fight this. Percy cupped my face.

"Yes you can," he said.

"Percy—"

"If I had a doubt you couldn't, I wouldn't be saying this. But I know that you can overcome this, one way or another," he said. "And I'm not just saying that because you're my sister Panda."

I smiled weakly, because although I still had my many doubts, I somehow believed him.

"I don't want to go to sleep again," I said. He smiled.

"Then don't. I'm here for you," he said, wrapping me up in a hug. I let myself melt into him, feeling his warmth and letting his heart beat calm me down.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me towards a small fire they'd created. Nico was poking the fire with a stick. He looked up as we neared and smiled when he saw me.

"How are you doing?" he asked, poking the fire again.

"Fine," I said, sitting down between him and Percy. I felt the heat of the fire touch my skin and my muscles slowly relaxed as the heat brushed my skin. They gave me a stick with a marshmallow on the top and we spent the next couple hours chatting, spilling corny jokes and I laughed at them, despite the fact my chest still ached. But it felt nice just letting go of all my worries and heartaches for just a few hours for total bliss. There was nothing better than hearing Percy snort and seeing Nico's tongue stick out as he laughed.

At one point, Percy's marshmallow had burst into flames. He tried to extinguish it on the ground but the grass was so dry that it also caught on fire. The only reason the whole forest didn't catch fire was because Nico dumped water on it.

"I had it under control," Percy muttered, as he pulled the sticky marshmallow off his stick.

"Sure you did…" Nico laughed. I had laughed so hard my stomach hurt and I fell back and stared at the starry night. The night sky was so beautiful, I decided to just stay laying down and ogle. Percy and Nico lay down next to me, so close their shoulders were linked with mine. We stared at the sky in silence. Eventually, my eyes grew heavy and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was still dead tired. So, I grabbed Percy and Nico's hand in mine, entwining my fingers with theirs and a sense of security fell over me.

I wasn't afraid anymore to close my eyes.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter :) I'm sorry there's not a whole bunch going on, but I'm trying to give you guys an idea about Panda's state and how the gods are treating her and I hope I'm getting that across well! If not, then let me know and I'll fix that. Thanks :) And I hope you feel better **Percy! **Thanks for the review! And thanks MysteryPerson for your constant reviews :)

Quick Note:  
That story I mentioned of Panda & Ryder earlier, it would be like an alternate story (like what would've happened if the whole dagger deal never happened). Also, I have so many ideas swimming in my head right now, I've got two (and three if I start that alternate story) that my updates might get a little slow, and I apologize. If you guys would like, you can check out my other new story too! (The Boy Who Proved Her Wrong) And, this weekend I won't be updating cause I'm going out of town and I doubt I'll have much internet in my reach (or even time).

Thanks for reading all that! Hope you review and I hope you guys have a good weekend :)


	4. IV Panda

**IV**

**PANDA**

My eyes fluttered open and I cringed when blinding sunlight hit me right in the face. I had to blink a few times to regain my sight. The sky was bright blue, too beautiful for the world to be so in chaos.

I could still feel Percy and Nico's shoulders against mine and I didn't want to move or make a sound. I wanted to stay here, keep them here with me, feel safe. But I knew that couldn't happen. The gods wouldn't let up and now they knew where we were.

I slowly sat up and softly released my fingers from the boys. The bottom half of their bodies were as far away from me as possible and I suddenly felt embarrassed. Years ago, Percy had told me I kicked in my sleep and I guessed that's what had happened last night. I looked around and I saw a huge black mound between the trees that started to slowly shift around. Spyridon lifted his head and a small ripple of fear ran through me when he fixed his glowing red eyes on me. I knew he was the good guy, but he still looked terrifying.

"_I will go on ahead,"_ he said, nodding his head and then spreading his wings and flying off. He truly looked majestic as his black wings unfolded like a rose blooming and he jumped, taking to the sky in one swift move and glided on the air through the clouds. He was awe inspiring. After he'd left, I turned and tapped Percy a few times on the forehead and he tried to swat at my finger like it was a bug.

"Percy…" I said, as I tapped his forehead a few more times. He hummed as he lazily opened his green eyes. When he saw me, he quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Did I oversleep?" he asked, looking around.

"No. I just got up too. It's only…" I glanced at my watch, "8:49 AM."

"Okay, is Nico up?" he asked as he stretched and yawned. I looked to my side and saw Nico sleeping, now curled up into a ball. I tapped his foot with mine, but he just mumbled and stayed sleeping. I kicked him again, and he jumped up, picking up his sword that was beside him and taking a fighting stance.

"Easy cowboy, we're not under attack," Percy said, as we stood up. Nico squinted his eyes and looked slowly around and then yawned. A look of grumpiness came over his face as he hitched his sword to his belt. Halfway through the night, the fire must've burned itself out, because it was now just a big pile of ashes and a few pieces of wood. We pulled down the tent and packed our things. I was sticking our garbage into a small grocery bag when Percy came up behind me.

"Hey," he said. I tied the grocery bag and stood up, turning towards him. He held a short bronze sword in his hand with black cloth tied around the hilt.

"It's not much, but I figured you'd want a weapon," he said, tapping the flat of the blade against his palm. "Here." He handed me the sword.

"Thanks," I said, as I gripped the sword in my hand. I stared at it, at my reflection in the blade and I looked away. I couldn't stand looking at the face that stared back.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, of course," I lied. He pursed his lips, but he didn't push me further, which I silently thanked him for. We finished packing our bags and started walking. We didn't really know where, we just knew it was not here. We walked through the forest, our bags thudding against our legs as we hopped over puddles and giant roots.

"So, where did Spyridon go?" Nico asked, as we stopped for a duck and her babies that were crossing our path.

"He's making sure our path is clear up ahead. He's been giving me the okay every ten minutes," I said, as I looked up at the rustling leaves. Our surroundings were truly beautiful. Because of the gaps between the leaves, it casted shadows broken by rays of light that danced across the grassy floor. Leaves would fall, whirling downwards and then softly settling on the ground. It was peaceful; little rabbits hopping through the bushes and blue jays singing. No one would ever think the world was slowly turning inside out because of one death.

"Cool," Nico said, as we continued forward. After a few yards, Spyridon's voice echoed in my head again, telling us there was a monster to our left up ahead about another fifty yards. We changed direction, heading right towards… wherever. After a long while, we finally came onto a city, cars whipping past us with amazing speed. People walked back and forth, their ears glued to their phones.

"What do we do now?" Nico asked, as he switched his duffel bag to his other shoulder.

"Eat," I said, as I looked across the street at a small diner that read "Mama's Kitchen". I was really hungry and the whiff of pancakes made me hungrier.

"Okay then, let's go," Percy said. We made our way across the street and walked into the diner. A little bell went off as we walked in. The diner had white and red tiles with yellow tables and red chairs. Women in little yellow dresses with red aprons and white sneakers were serving fresh breakfast to the few people inside.

"Smells nice," Nico said, as he walked over to an empty table and sat down, dumping his duffel bag next to him. Percy and I joined him and waited for someone to serve us. A few minutes later, a perky young woman with blonde curls into a ponytail came up to us with a notepad in her hand.

"What can I get ya?" she said, flashing us a big smile and pulling out a pen tucked behind her ear.

"Pancakes with a Dr. Pepper," Nico said.

"Scrambled eggs and hash browns with a coke," Percy added.

"Fried eggs with toast and a coke too," I said last. She dotted it all down with the swiftest writing.

"Be right out," she said cheerfully as she spun and skipped off. The day seemed unnaturally peaceful. I hadn't been attacked by monsters yet and although I was grateful, I knew my luck wouldn't last long. I started to get uneasy. I tried to engage into the conversation Percy and Nico had created, but I was too busy scanning my surroundings for danger to really pay attention. I jumped when Percy grabbed my shoulder.

"Whoa, calm down," he said, as I took a deep breath from the scare. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said, forcing a smile. Percy was about to say something, but our waitress came back with two plates on one arm and one on the other. She set them down, said "enjoy you food" and bounced off again. I looked at my food and started to dig in. It was the best food I'd had in a long time. I grabbed my glass to take a sip, but before the glass touched my lips, Nico smacked it out of my hand.

"Get up!" he yelled, as the glass fell to the floor and shattered, releasing the soda into a small puddle.

"The hell?!" I said, as I jumped back to avoid getting soaked in coke. Before Nico answered, he opened up a small fissure in the ground and made it swallow the puddle whole. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"Nico, what was that for?" Percy asked, standing up. Nico turned towards us, his big brown eyes dangerous.

"That wasn't coke," he said. He pointed at the shattered glass on the floor. "It was water from the River Styx." My eyes opened wide. The danger I was anticipating came in such a different form I wasn't even sure how to react towards it. I stared at the glass, seeing what could've happened to me. I would've just burned from in the inside out.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," a voice said behind us. I spun around to see our waitress. She didn't look nice and cheery now. She looked evil. We drew our swords and Nico came to stand at my side. The waitress giggled.

"Those weapons won't do much to me, you know," she said with a triumphant smile. My breath grew heavy, but I took a step forward and readied my sword.

"Who are you?" I growled, trying to steel my gaze to say "tell me or you're over". She smiled.

"I guess it's fair you know who I am since you won't survive the next five minutes," she said. She pulled her pony tail loose and her curls fell across her shoulders until it reached her mid abdomen. Her eyes changed from being brown to red to yellow to black to white. Her yellow and red dress melted and transformed into a long white dress, that hung to one shoulder with a golden circle. The dress looked like a modern toga.

"My name is Ananke. Goddess of destiny, fate and… need," she said, adding the last word like it would explain everything. I stared at her. At her sick smile, her multi-colored eyes, at the aura she was giving off. I gulped.

"See Panda, the gods need things too. Right now, they need closure, something to take their grief out on, something to pour their anger on… they need you," she said in a voice that sounded like velvet.

"Then why did you try to kill me?" I asked. Ananke laughed. "The bounty wants me alive and gods aren't suppose to directly interact with demigods," I said firmly. Ananke smiled.

"Well, I'm a different type of goddess. Not to mention that bounty does nothing for me! I'm a goddess for Zeus's sake!" Thunder rippled through the sky. She put her fingers in front of her mouth.

"Oops. I keep forgetting Athena is a little touchy about his death. But hey, death happens. Doesn't it, Panda?" she asked, like I should know what she was talking about. Suddenly, I had a vision. It was a vision of Ryder's death. I stumbled back as I tried to shake it out of my head. Percy caught me and held my arm.

"Panda?" he asked, as he tapped my cheek to bring me back. The vision melted away until I was standing in the diner in front of Ananke. She was smiling.

"You monster," I whispered, as my hands started to shake and my heart ached again with his memory.

"It was bound to happen at some point Panda. Death is inevitable. I should know," Ananke said. "You just hastened its arrival."

I caught my breath. She had just said what I had been feeling guilty about for weeks. What people said wasn't my fault. That there was nothing I could've done about it. But it was me. If I hadn't followed that map, Ryder would still be alive. Sorrow swam through my veins, but anger boiled at the very pit of my stomach. She spoke about Ryder's death as casual as someone talked about a new pair of jeans they just bought. I pulled my arm free of Percy's hand and pulled up my sword.

"Don't do something you'll regret," Ananke chided.

"I already have," I said, as I advance and brought the sword down on her. She sidestepped and elbowed me in the back of the head, making me stumble. I spun and I saw Percy and Nico slashing at Ananke, who was easily blocking them. With her back turned, I slashed at her side and cut a huge gash through her dress. She spun, hissing as she touched her wound. She bared her teeth at me like a cat and her wound healed, leaving nothing but a torn dress. As she gave me the death glare, Nico's sword protruded her stomach and she gasped. She spun, knocking both Percy and Nico to the floor. She pulled out Nico's sword and her wound closed up. Ichor stained her torn dress gold. She threw Nico's sword across the diner and it embedded itself into the wall.

"Naughty, naughty," Ananke said, as she licked her lips hungrily. I knew if I didn't do anything soon, we'd all be dead. And I didn't want anything to happen to Percy or Nico, so I did something I'd been trying to avoid. I pulled out the dagger from my boot. I screamed, to catch her attention and it worked. Ananke spun and smiled, showing pearly white teeth. But the smile was terrifying. I lunged forward with my sword and she smacked it aside. I loosened my fingers around the hilt, so it easily fell out of my hand and skidded across the floor. She reached for my shirt, wrapped her fist in it and pulled me to her, until our faces were only inches away. She raised her hand and a long silver knife appeared.

"You lose," she said, with a huge smile.

"Think again," I said, as pulled up my dagger and stabbed her. She gasped, dropping her knife and stumbling backwards. She ripped the dagger out and threw it towards the floor. She tripped over a chair and fell on her back. She took one more breath and then her body fell slack and her hand slid down her side and fell against the floor. The diner started to tremble and the ceiling started to fall in chunks.

"Run!" I yelled, as I scooped up my sword and bag and ran out the diner, Percy following close behind. We jumped through the cracked windows and tumbled to the floor. My arms hurt as they slammed against the broken glass, but I didn't care. I was alive. I quickly jumped up and spun around. Someone was missing.

"NICO!" I yelled, as I peered into the shaking diner. He was running towards us, with his sword in his hand. The ceiling began to collapse. I extended my hand and his fingers met mine. I pulled him out and we fell to the floor as the diner disappeared.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to pull this chapter up, but it's finally here :) I hope I did a good job with this one and if not, then tell me why ;) I hope you guys liked it! And thanks MysteryPerson for your thoughts. Really helps me shape the story! Thanks!


	5. V Percy

**V**

**PERCY**

As soon as Ananke's diner had disappeared, we ran. We ran down the sidewalks, past people walking dogs and kids riding bikes. If a goddess had tried to kill us, other monsters wouldn't be far behind. I had been on the run before, but never so intense. I would never admit it, but I was starting to think this was all hopeless. That there was no way out. I mean, how could we fix this? How could a few demigods defeat a hundred gods. _No._ Don't think that way, you'll just run out of hope before lunch. I was breathing heavy, as we ran down the sidewalk, our feet thundering against the hard cement . We were turning a corner, when Panda skidded to a halt. I almost fell, as I stopped and whipped around. She was staring at a mural, painted with skyscrapers and stars. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the wall, at a thin paper taped to it. I came up beside her, trying to catch my breath as I followed her gaze.

"I'd never thought I'd see myself like that," Panda whispered, as she outstretched a hand and slid her fingers across a familiar face. It was hers; her green eyes, her black and blue hair. It was her face on a piece of parchment. At the bottom, in cursive black letters, it read: Wanted: Alive. Reward: 1,000,000,000 drachmas. Nico came up next to us and all he did was stare at the wanted poster.

"I knew they had a bounty on my head, but I didn't think… That means a_nyone_ will be after me," she said, turning her gaze on me.

"I'd never had a felon for sister," I said, trying to alleviate some of the tension, but failed miserably.

"This isn't a joke Percy!" she burst, ripping the poster down and shoving it in my face.

"Every monster in the goddamn world will be after me!" she said, balling up the poster and shoving it into a trash can. I sighed. Nico looked at me, his eyes saying: What were you thinking, before he walked towards Panda, who was storming away. I smacked my forehead. Normally, she would have continued my lame jokes, but this wasn't like old times. This was more death than life situation. I ran after her and caught her shoulder. She spun. Her eyes were angry and her messy hair falling into her face made her look scarier and dangerous.

"What?" she hissed. Then she shook her head and sighed. She looked away, her eyes turning to look at the ground.

"I'm sorry Panda. I know this isn't easy, but I'm with you in this," I looked at Nico, who was standing awkwardly behind her. "We're both in this with you."

She closed her eyes and squatted, her head falling into her hands. She wrapped her fingers in her hair and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Percy," she said softly, shaking her head in her hands. "I'm just…" she sighed, then stood up, pushing her hair out of her face and pulling over a poker face that was hard to decipher.

"Let's just go," she said, as she shoulder her bag and started walking. Nico and I followed behind her, but that's what we did. We stayed behind her. We didn't walk at her sides or try to comfort her. She didn't want it anymore, I could tell that much. She was breaking down on her own. It hurt me a little, to see her detaching herself from everyone and everything, but I knew I'd do the same if I were in her position.

If I looked at her too quickly, I'd see her clothes tattered, blood on her lips and ichor on her hands. I would see the anger, the hatred, the sorrow and the guilt in her eyes, as she stared at the dagger she'd brought Zeus's death with. I'd never thought I'd see her this way and it scares me, to be honest. On the outside, though sometimes shaky, she seemed almost sane, but I knew she was slowly losing it. I wasn't afraid of many things, but I am afraid of things I couldn't see; especially in my friends. I wanted to protect her and stay with her, offer her company, but I was waiting for the moment she would snap.

People have gone crazy for less and I was kind of proud that she hasn't gone on a murderous rampage, when so many others would've. She strode ahead of us, her hair bouncing and tangling itself against her back. She walked with a sense of confidence, but if you looked closer, the way her hands hung limp, and her head slightly tipped downwards, and her white knuckles as she held on to her bag harder than you'd need to, you'd realize it was a walk of someone broken. I glanced at Nico, who stared at her with the same thoughts I had.

He hadn't seemed too phased by Zeus's death. He was the first to recover from the shock and was the only reason we'd survived the first five minutes. But he had seemed confused when he couldn't find Zeus's soul in the Underworld. He had spent most of his time, trying to find Zeus, keeping a look out for monsters and gods, while trying to desperately find a fix to the problem, but so far, he had come up empty. Panda walked into the forest, farther down than we had been before and made her way through roots and bushes. I watched her carefully; trying to decipher her actions in advance. And I looked around, waiting for an attack behind every tree.

I'd been used to monsters disintegrating and powerful beings being cut into a million pieces or just disappearing for a long while, but not a god dying and staying dead. If I hadn't been there, seen the person who'd done it or why, I would've been scared beyond words. I'd be thinking about what could've caused such an impossible action. But it had been Panda. And I wasn't scared of her. I was scared of the dagger and the consequences of losing the god of the skies.

Panda jumped over a big root and before I knew it, she disappeared behind a bunch of bushes with a scream.

"PANDA!" Nico and I screamed as we ran forwards. Before us, was a good sized lake and Panda was nowhere to be seen.

"Panda!" I yelled, as I stood up and prepared to jump. Then, a head popped out of the water.

"I'm okay!" she yelled, as she turned around and looked up at us as we stood on a small mound. Nico sighed in relief.

"You must really be accident prone!" Nico yelled. Panda stuck her tongue out at him and Nico just chuckled.

"Come on!" Panda said, as she waved her hand for us to jump in. I looked at Nico.

"Come on dude," I said, as I dropped my bag and dove head first into the lake. It was cool and it was a sweet relief from the scorching sun. I let the water break through my personal barrier, and the water rushed over me, licking my skin. My head broke the surface and I shook my head, which ended up piling all my hair to one side. I fixed it, as Nico jumped in with a howl. He came up and shook his hair.

"Nice," he said, as he scratched his head.

"I told Spyridon to find us here," Panda said, swimming closer to me. "He was pretty far looking for food, so he'll be here in about twenty minutes."

"Well, until then…" Nico said, as he disappeared under the surface. Suddenly, Panda screamed as she was pulled under. She and Nico both resurfaced and Panda splashed water into his face.

"Very mature," she chided. But behind Nico, a wave lifted up about five feet above him. Panda smiled and Nico realized what was happening too late and a huge wave crashed on him. He came up sputtering water and glared at Panda.

"Not fair. You've got water powers!" he complained, as he shoved his hair out of his face.

"Come on guys, if you're gonna act like total idiots," I said, as I willed two spirals of water to wrap around their feet and pull them up about ten feet in the air. They hung upside as they flailed, both yelling some nasty insults at me. "Do it right," I said, as I let go of the water and they plummeted downwards; Nico landing in a pretty bad belly flop. Panda's expression, though shooting some daggers at me for dropping her, seemed to have changed slightly. Her hair was wet and pressed against her cheeks and she finally smiled. I was afraid she'd stay in a stink mood for the longest time, but if she wasn't thinking of monsters or Ryder, she was a completely different person.

We spent the next fifteen minutes splashing around and showing Nico the bottom of the lake for unlimited amounts of time, which he enjoyed and hated at the same time. Then, Panda pulled us up as Spyridon circled towards us and awkwardly landed, breaking a few trees in half.

"_We must move quickly. An army of Kobalos are underway,"_ he said, looking over the small mound for any signs they were nearing. Nico flinched at the mention of Kobalos, but he recovered and jumped out of the water. He frowned at his clothes that were soaking wet.

"I got ya," I said, as I willed the water to peel off of his skin and clothes and return to the lake, which left him as dry as a dead leaf.

"Thanks," he said, as he jogged up the hill for our bags. Panda dried herself, quickly trying to brush her hair with her fingers. Nico came back, and handed each of us our bags and we climbed up on Spyridon for a quick escape. I sat up front, Nico in the back, which left Panda in the middle. Spyridon unfolded his wings, crouched and then launched himself into the air. I was used to the jerk of taking off from Blackjack, but Spyridon was flawless. He took to the sky, holding out his wings firmly as he glided through the air.

As we relaxed on top of Spyridon, I pulled out my cell phone and called Annabeth. She quickly answered.

"_Percy?"_ her voice echoed on the other line.

"Yeah, what's the status?" I asked, staring at the passing clouds.

"_They sent out another troop to try and find you. Chiron is trying to stall, but he can only do so much. The gods won't have any of it. I tried to go with the troop, but they won't let me. You're on your own with them,"_ Annabeth said. I sighed. The news wouldn't get any better.

"_Don't worry Percy. It's going to get better,"_ she said, but she didn't sound so sure.

"Okay, thanks, I'll call you later," I said. She mumbled a bye and hung up.

"Any good news?" Panda asked, leaning forward and placing her chin on my shoulder.

"No, not really."

* * *

Thanks **Percy Waterblue **and **MysteryPerson** for your reviews :) They really help me and push me forwards with this story. I hope you guys liked it and if you didn't, you know the drill! :) Thanks.


	6. VI Panda

**VI**

**PANDA**

The ground was zooming past us and it didn't even feel like we were moving that fast. I leaned forward and rested my head against Percy's back as I stared at the inlet passing us by. It was usually peaceful and flowing freely, but today it was raging. It crashed against the bays and docks, surely soaking anyone close enough to the water. I frowned. I didn't take that as a good sign.

"Where are we going, Spyridon?" I asked, rubbing my forehead against Percy's soft cotton t-shirt.

"_Towards Alaska."_

"Alaska?" I echoed, clearly confused.

"_Gods do not reign that land."_

"Oh…" I said. I decided not to ask for further details because it would only confuse me more. Plus, I didn't want anything else on my mind. I had enough. My head was crammed with painful memories and terrible worries. I chewed on my lip as Spyridon softly glided. I made the mistake of closing my eyes. I fell asleep to the slow _whoosh_ of his wings. The sleep was good. For the first time, there was no goddess trying to hurt me or deaths or terrible futures or places on fire. It was just blackness.

But the next thing I knew, I couldn't feel Spyridon's sleek scales under my fingertips or Percy's shirt on my forehead. All I felt was air. My eyes snapped open and the first thing that came out of my mouth was a terrified scream. I had slid off Spyridon's back.

"PANDA!" someone screamed. I felt something wrap around my wrist. Nico had caught me and Percy was holding on to his legs, as half of his body was hanging off Spyridon. I slapped my other hand onto his and held on, as Spyridon jerked from side to side.

"I've got you!" Nico yelled as he slowly pulled me up. I gripped on to Spyridon and helped pulled myself up. Percy grabbed me and between the two they hauled me up. I was breathing heavily and my hands were shaking from the scare. I'd prefer falling into a river from two thousand feet up over dangling from a cursed dragon any day.

"What happened?" I asked, but they didn't have to answer. There was a loud roar close behind us. I turned my head. My breath caught as I looked at the monster flying behind us. It was a dragon. But it was nothing like Spyridon. Spyridon was sleek, black and peaceful and maybe a little scary, but this dragon… It was a bright red, twice the size of Spyridon, which is like four school buses worth of meat. It had a long snout and long red wings flapping furiously behind us. It had giant white teeth and evil looking black eyes. It had blunt spikes lining down the middle of its body from neck to the end of its tail. It opened its mouth and blew fire. Just freaking perfect. Spyridon swerved and my hands gripped his hard skin as he took a hard right. We were now going much faster than before. I looked back again and the dragon was gaining. The dragon breathed fire again and Spyridon dove. I gripped on to Percy while Nico grasped me. We all yelled as Spyridon dove at a 90° angle. He fixed himself again and we were now about two hundred feet above the ground. The dragon wasn't far behind. Spyridon glanced back and the dragon was now in biting distance.

Spyridon flew left, but the dragon took a short cut. He went diagonally and slammed into Spyridon so hard, I felt my teeth shatter. Spyridon was pushed backwards and he lost control. I noticed then one of his wings was bent badly. His wing was broken. He tried to stay in the air, at least get out of the way of houses, but he spiraled downwards. He clashed with the ground in some kind of reserve. As soon as his body hit the ground, Percy, Nico and I went flying. I slammed against a tree and slid to the floor. I tried to stand up, but I felt an awful pain in my leg. I gasped, as my arms gave way and fell against the grass again.

My eyesight was blurry. I tried to blink it away and I could make out a red figure landing next to something black. The red dragon reared up and threw his powerful limbs upward, revealing giant sharp claws. I knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"No!" I screamed, as I stumbled up, but fell after a few steps. "NO!" I desperately yelled again, as I watched in terror the scene that was unraveling before me. But hope swelled up inside me, when Spyridon jumped up and tackled the dragon. It was like clash of the giants. The ground trembled underneath me as their feet thundered against the ground as they shoved each other and slashed at each other like a pair of lions.

Spyridon was quick, but the dragon was sheer power. They snapped at each other, the sound of their teeth clashing together reaching my ears from about a hundred feet away. Trees were knocked down, boulders were crushed. It was like to earthquakes fighting. Then, Spyridon broke free from the tackle and bit on the dragon's neck. He chomped hard because I could see green blood flowing down its neck. But the dragon broke loose and slashed at Spyridon's chest so hard he collapsed. The dragon stumbled around, green blood oozing from the deep wounds in its neck, until he too collapsed on the ground. It kicked its legs and then went limp. It slowly turned into golden ash and melted into the ground.

My eyes travelled from the disintegrating dragon to Spyridon. For a moment, I thought he was dead, but I could barely see the rise and fall of his giant chest. This time, pain was _not_ going to be an issue. I forced myself up and limped towards him as fast I could make my leg move. As soon as I reached him, I knelt next to his big bleeding face. His mouth was slowly open and he was breathing dangerously heavy. I made myself ignore his giant teeth and touched his face. His eyes slowly opened and I almost cringed as his red eyes looked at me.

"Spyridon?" I said softly, passing my hand down his cheek bone, which was at least as big as I was.

"_Yes my child?"_ I bit my lip to keep my emotions under control. My heart ached as I could slowly feel his life fading away.

"You aren't going to leave me, okay? You will _not_ leave me, you got that?" I said fiercely. I heard a very weak chuckle of his echo in my head.

"_You know as well as I do, that this is the end of the road for me."_

"No! It's not. I won't allow it," I began whimpering. I felt his blood on my hand and when I looked; my fingers were covered in his green blood.

"_You cannot control fate, my child,"_ he said weakly. He took a giant dragon breath and he slowly blinked his eyes.

"I don't give a rat's ass about fate. You can't leave me!"

"_Be brave Pandora Jackson. I know you will do the right thing. But remember my dear; fate… fate is the key."_ Spyridon's fierce red eyes slowly closed and with one last breath his whole body fell limp.

"No…" I whispered. "No, no, no, no," I whimpered as I stared at the lifeless body of Spyridon.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I got a little stuck, but hopefully I'm unstuck now :D Yeah... Well, tell me what you guys think of this chapter :) I hope you guys liked it.

And thanks a lot to **Percy Waterblue** and **MysteryPerson** for the reviews. Much appreciated and a much needed push for me to continue this story. Thanks guys :)

Also, I'm going to give a shout out to **Writer'sWings** who is a very good and talented writer and I think you guys would like her story **Like Moon and Tide**. She's really good and I think you guys should check her out. Anyways, thanks for reading :)


	7. VII Percy

**VI**

**PERCY**

Spyridon's body wasn't moving and I already knew what had happened. When we had been flung from his back I'd been temporarily knocked out with Nico lying on my back. He looked light, but he was very heavy. As I slowly came to, I could hear roaring and weird snapping noises. I had a pretty good idea what was going on.

I emerged from the woods with Nico at my side and slowly walked towards Spyridon's motionless body. I gulped.

"Oh man," Nico whispered as we looked at the scene before us.

Sitting down next to Spyrdon's big face, was Panda. Her legs were together and tucked under her, the side of her jeans on her right leg was ripped from a little higher of her mid-thigh down to her knee. Visible from the torn jeans, was a huge gash, black and red, blood pooling around the edges and staining her jeans, but she didn't seem fazed by it. Her head was lying on her arms which were crossed over Spyridon's face. She had green blood staining the front of her blue V-neck and clumped up in her hair. She wasn't moving either.

Our feet crunched on dead leaves as we walked towards her and she looked up. She had her own blood dripping down her left temple and Spyridon's blood across her cheek; tears glistening in her green eyes.

"He's gone," she said softly as she passed her hand down his face. "He's really gone," she said again, as she stared at Spyridon's face.

"Come on," I said, as I grabbed her and pulled her up. The smell of blood hung heavily on her and I could feel its stickiness all over my hands as I helped her up. Nico came over, and together we took her as far away as we could from Spyridon's body. I looked back as we walked away and I managed to see Spyridon's body disappear; turning into butterflies and flying away. I suddenly felt guilty. Just like Ryder, Spyridon had sacrificed his life to save us. And now he was gone. My heart ached with their losses. As soon as we were a good distance away from the pool of blood, we set Panda down again. She winced as she sat down and that's when she noticed her wound.

"Whoa," she said as she wiped a smudge of blood across her leg.

I wanted to wipe the blood away, but we'd lost our bags and all of our supplies. All we had left was what we had on ourselves and all I had was half a square of ambrosia left. I pulled it out and gave it to her. She swallowed it quickly and licked her lips, which were red with her blood. The ambrosia didn't do much to her wound. It just turned a lesser red.

"Can I borrow your dagger a moment, Panda?" Nico asked, as he knelt next to her. She looked weary, but she shakily gave it to him. He took the dagger and looked at her reassuringly, letting her know the dagger was safe. He took it and carefully cut her jeans. Panda tried extending her legs to make it easier. He started at her mid-thigh, cutting on one side. He then walked to the other side of her and cut the left side, leaving her with a pair of ugly shorts. He pulled off all the extra material and then placed it on her wound. Panda winced and bit her lip, stopping a scream that was about to escape her lips. I knelt next to her and grabbed her hand. Nico stopped for a moment, and then slowly wrapped her torn jeans around her wound; Panda tightly squeezing my hand as Nico slowly tied up the make-shift bandage. When he was done, Panda let out a sigh. Nico gave the dagger back to her and she quickly shoved it into her boot as if it were out too long it would disappear.

"Do you have any more ambrosia or nectar?" Panda asked. I bit my lip.

"I gave you the last of it," I answered. She sighed.

"I think it's infected," she said, lying on the grass. Nico pursed his lips and sat down, probably fresh out of ideas for her wound. Panda stared at the sky, which was starting to darken. We stayed in silence for probably an hour or so. Nico had built a small fire pit and there was a small, fragile fire blazing.

I thought about how close I was to losing Panda when the dragon had first attacked us and she had slipped off Spyridon's back. If Nico hadn't been there, she would've been gone a long time ago. I owed a lot to Nico. He had tagged along with us without being asked to and without obligation. He was now considered a rogue as well. Yeah, that's what camp and the gods were calling us. Demigods gone rogue. Pretty cliché, but probably true. I looked across from us to the spot Spyridon had lost his life. He had been very brave; probably braver than I had ever been. Panda had told us about Spyridon's past mistake and he had died trying to right his wrong. I admired that fact about him.

I looked back at Panda. Her face had moonlight and shadows over her face as the moon, that was rising, shone through the trees. Her eyes were closed, but her eyebrows were furrowed. I knew she wasn't asleep. She was hurting.

Nico was sitting with one leg crossed in front of him, his other bent, with his arm over it as he sharpened his sword with a rock in front of the fire pit. His dark eyes flickered with the fire and his hair fell into his face; with the sword in hand, he looked extremely dangerous. I could hear the metal rasping of the rock against his sword every time he rubbed them together.

I looked at Panda's leg and the bandage Nico had made was soaked in blood. And I realized that the rest of her legs were covered in cuts and bruises. She hadn't had any ambrosia or nectar when she had gone on the run, now she was left with a lot of ugly scars. Suddenly, she started to squirm and she slowly sat up as she bit on her lip.

"What's wrong?" I quickly asked her, scooting closer.

"It's just getting worse," she said, as she fidgeted with the bandage.

"Maybe—" I began, but there was a bright flash behind us. I blinked the white spots out of my sight and I saw a big sized lump on the ground a few feet away from us. Nico had stopped sharpening his sword and furrowed his brows. I stood up and carefully approached the lump nestled into the grass. Nico stood a few feet behind me with his sword ready in case this lump turned into a monster.

It was a small rectangular box wrapped neatly in brown paper. It was only about a foot wide and about one tennis ball high. Next to that, were three small backpacks. I squatted and tapped the box quickly and took a step back, but the box did nothing. I sighed.

"What is it?" Nico asked. I picked up the box in one hand and the three backpacks in the other and turned to Nico.

"A box and backpacks," I said, as I walked over to the little camp site. I set them down and I started to rip the paper away from the box. Panda grabbed one of the backpacks and rummaged through it.

It was a white box, like what you'd use to ship something. I pulled up the top and inside was a silver canteen and another white box. I pulled out the canteen first. The fire reflected off the shiny surface. I opened the canteen and a sweet smell hit my nose. I stuck a finger inside and tasted it. Kind of stupid, I know. But it was nectar.

"What is it?" Nico asked, as he stared at the box.

"Nectar and…" I said, as I pulled out the white box about the size of my hand and opened it. "And ambrosia," I said surprised.

"I've got water bottles and a set of clothes in this one," Panda said as she pulled up a black shirt.

"I don't get it. Where did it come from?" Nico asked, as he knelt down to get a closer look at the supplies we'd just been given. I searched the box and Panda searched through the bag.

"It doesn't say," Panda said, with a confused look on her face. "But whoever sent it… is helping us," she said as she pulled out a pretty big first aid kit from the bags.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys, like always :) I hope you liked this chapter, I wasn't too sure about it, so let me know. Thanks for the advice **MysteryPerson**! I'll keep that in mind and try to apply it better ;)

Okay guys, a little heads-up, just in case. It's going to get a little chaotic, of course, hence its title. I hope the big mess doesn't bother you guys :) Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!


	8. VIII Panda

**VIII**

**PANDA**

I opened my eyes to blinding sunlight. I covered them with my hand and sat up. I winced, expecting pain to shoot up my leg, but there was nothing. I looked at my bare leg and the wound was nothing more than a thin white scar that was slowly disappearing. I traced it and I could barely feel it. I smiled, but as soon as my eyes looked up, my heart sank. Spyridon. I bit my lip to hold back the tears that wanted to spill. My nails dug into the dirt and I dared to take a breath. A very shaky one and almost threatened to make me lose my cool.

"I can do this," I whispered to myself as I clutched my stomach and tried to steadily breathe. My heart was throbbing. As if the pain from the cut had travelled up to my core. I focused my gaze on the trees and tried to relax myself. My muscles were cramping and a lump was forming in my throat. I wanted to cry so badly, but no, I couldn't. I _wouldn't._

Percy and Nico were still asleep, so I took this chance and grabbed the clothes that had been left for me anonymously. I tiptoed behind a tree and changed into a black V-neck and a pair of black jeans. As I unfolded the jeans, something fell and made a clinging sound as it hit the tree roots. I looked down and my eyes widened. There was a silver chain with a few charms handing from it; one of them being Planaxis. I picked it up and stared at it, as the sun glinted off the necklace.

"No way," I whispered as I stared at it. I clipped it on and it nestled into my neck like it was meant to be there. I put my jeans on, tried to wipe the blood off my boots and slipped those on, sticking the dagger firmly into my boot. There was a small puddle a few feet away, tucked between two bushes. I knelt down and looked into it. I gasped softly when I saw my reflection. It didn't even look like me anymore. My hair was in such a mess, birds could call it a nest. I had circles under my eyes and chapped lips.

I used the water to clean my face, rubbing off any blood that had dried up and crusted itself into my skin. As I tried to untangle my hair with my fingers, I saw a black figure fly overhead. I quickly looked up, but I was swimming in my disappointment when I saw it was just a crow. My eyes turned back to the puddle and when I saw the face staring back, anger boiled inside me. I hated myself. I hated everything I've done. I grunted as I slammed my fist into the puddle to disrupt the image. I leaned forward, both hands digging into the dirt and closed my eyes. People were dying because of me. When they deserved so much better than what they got.

A sound brought me out of my self-loathing. My head snapped up and looked around, but I saw nothing. Maybe it was just another bird. I looked down and I gasped when I saw another person's reflection in the water. She had black hair that reached just above her shoulders; unruly and wild like the look in her icy blue eyes. She wore a black t-shirt that said Green Day and a leather jacket over top. She held a bow in one hand and right on her head, was a silver circlet. Thalia Grace. The girl I had known for years and was closer to than anyone, besides Percy. But she didn't remember me; I could see it in her eyes.

I jumped up and turned to her. Her eyes were slit and her hand was wrapped tightly around her bow; the silver arrows just visible over her shoulder. Her bangs fell into her eyes and she looked deadly.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot an arrow right through your heart right now," she said firmly, her eyes locked with mine.

"It's not what you think," I said, holding her eyes.

"Oh really? It seems to me like you murdered my father," she said, taking a step towards me. She was now only a few inches away from my face.

"Thalia, you have to listen to me," I said. She froze.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"If you listen to me—"

"No!" she said, as she pulled up her hand and smacked me across the face so hard I stumbled to the floor. I probably deserved that. She pulled out an arrow from her quiver and notched it into her bow.

"It's time you get a taste of your own medicine," she said, as she pointed the arrow right at me. I could very well protect myself from her, but I couldn't bring myself to take out my weapon even for protection. Not against my best friend. So I ran. An arrow whizzed past me and lodged into a tree. Another one flew by my ear. Her aim was getting terribly better as I ran through the trees. I ran and tripped over Percy. He woke up and quickly stood up and looked around.

"Panda!" he said, as I stood up. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"She—" An arrow fell right between my feet. Percy gasped and spun. Thalia was standing there, another arrow notched in her bow.

"Thalia, put the bow down," Percy ordered, taking a step forward.

"Stay out of this Percy," Thalia said, as she lined up the arrow with my heart.

"Thalia!" Percy yelled. This time, Nico woke up and jumped up when he saw what was going on. He walked backwards, until he was on our side.

"What?!" she snapped, keeping her eyes on me.

"We can explain Thalia, but you need to put the bow down," Percy said, taking another step towards her.

"Percy, she killed my father."

"I know, but the story is so much different from what everyone is saying. Just listen," he said, now lifting his hands in surrender. "Trust me." Thalia looked like she was about to cry, but she lowered her bow.

"Explain, before I change my mind," Thalia said. We got her to sit down and I explained the whole story to her from the moment I had found the map, to the moment Spyridon died. When it had gotten to the part of Ryder's death, Percy and Nico had to fill in the blanks.

"How do I know this is true?" Thalia said, her gaze touching all of us. I pulled out the dagger from my boot and showed it to her.

"Is that—"

"Yes," I answered. She stared at it in disbelief. When I was certain she was convinced, I tucked the dagger away again, out of view. Thalia covered her face with a hand and sighed into it, like she was trying to process everything that was just told. Then she looked at me.

"There's something you're not telling me," she said. "The way you look at me… It's like you know me." I bit my lip, unsure if I should tell her or not, but I relented.

"I was your best friend…" I said sadly. Thalia raised an eyebrow. "I know, I know. You won't believe me unless you have proof," I said, not letting her say anything else, because I figured that's what she would say. Because no one ever believed me.

"You know what the crazy thing is?" she said. "I believe you."

* * *

Well, I'm glad you liked last chapter. Let me know about this one! And **Percy Waterblue**, stop reading my mind. Seriously, it's scary, lol. Thanks for the review :) Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. IX Panda

**IX**

**PANDA**

The confrontation with Thalia really shook me. Not because I was scared of her or because she was so close to actually killing me, but she had come after me for revenge. Never in my life did I ever think that would happen to me. The guilt I had been feeling before was now more amplified when Thalia looked at me with anguish visible in her blue eyes.

I sank back, as Thalia explained how Artemis was furious and searching for me. She said she had left without letting Artemis know, and hunted me down herself. Honestly, I was glad it was Thalia who had found me, because Artemis was ruthless and wouldn't have hesitated in killing me.

"So, where are you guys headed?" Thalia asked, her gaze landing on me. I blinked when I realized she wanted me to contribute something to the conversation.

"We don't know," I said honestly. I frowned when I realized how hopeless and pathetic that sounded.

"Well, either way, I'll go back and keep her off your trail as much as I can," she said. I kind of felt relieved. I trusted Thalia with my life, so knowing she had my back was refreshing.

"Maybe we can—" she began, but she stopped when there was a loud growl coming from the woods. Everyone jumped up and pulled out their weapons. Like a habit, I pulled out Planaxis and a sense of security flooded over me as I held my old weapon again. We all turned back to back, creating a misshapen circle.

From the woods, emerged a giant fox. I mean, _huge_. It was at least thirty feet long and about fifteen feet high. Its fur was a bright, bright red and it bared its huge fangs. Thalia gasped.

"It can't be," Thalia said, as she stared at the foaming fox. "The Teumessian Fox," she whispered.

"What?" Nico asked, as he pulled up his sword.

"It's the fox that can't be caught," she said.

"That doesn't make sense!" Percy hissed, but before Thalia could explain further, the fox lunged. Everyone jumped out of the way, as the fox crashed through a tree and spun around. It pawed the ground and its black beady eyes landed on me. Always me. I was about to scream bloody murder (more so than I had done numerous times before) because all these monsters were after _me_. My breath quickened as it took one preparing step and then sprinted. This thing was huge and fast, and I learned from painful experience, for something so huge, don't jump to the side. As it got closer, I jumped towards, tucking into a ball and rolled under it. It skidded to a halt when it realized it couldn't find me.

It growled and then stumbled back, as an arrow sprouted at its paw. It snapped at Thalia, who quickly rolled out of the way. I heard a war cry, and I knew who it belonged to; Percy. I ran out from under it, as Percy jumped and slashed at its forearm. The fox howled in pain and bared its big teeth at Percy, who yelled "whoa" and stumbled backwards.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a fissure erupt and several skeletons pop out. Good old Nico and his tricks. As the skeletons attacked like flies, jumping onto its flanks, I swung Planaxis and created three bloody gashes on its hind leg. The fox spun and growled and howled and snapped, as the skeletons attacked it with their army knives. A few arrows embedded themselves into its left shoulder, but this fox seemed almost impervious. The fox reared on its hind legs and flung the skeletons off. One smashed into a rock and crumbled into a pile of bones.

Suddenly, Thalia appeared at my side.

"There's no way to beat this!" she screamed over the fox's howling. "It's destined to never be caught! You can't destroy it!" she yelled, as she notched an arrow and sent it sailing into its cheek.

"Then what do we do?!" I yelled. I saw Percy rolled under the fox and slash at its chest, but the fox was still standing and fighting hard. Nico slashed at its back leg, which made the fox kick this time and sent Nico flying into a tree. This thing was tough, and with what Thalia says, there's no way to survive this monster. Thalia didn't answer. I knew she didn't know how it was possible to get rid of this beast. Then I remembered, knowledge is power; I specifically learned that from Annabeth. That was how Odysseus beat the Cyclops and how Percy had saved Grover. I grabbed Thalia's shoulder.

"Tell me more!" Thalia looked at me like I was crazy. I was asking for her to tell me a story during a fight with an unbeatable creature. But my expression must've been determined, because she began telling me everything she knew about it.

"The Teussemian Fox was created and sent by the gods to punish Thebes for a crime!" she yelled. There was a scream, and I barely saw blood running down Nico's arm. Thalia spoke faster.

"He was destined never to be caught! But a hero figured out a way to stop the punishment. He sent Laelaps, a dog destined unavoidable, after the fox. They created a paradox. So, Zeus had two choices: let them follow the same cycle forever or freeze them in time, which is what he did. He turned them to stone and threw them into the stars, hence the constellations for the dog and fox!"

I processed the information as I watched as Percy and Nico fought the giant fox. What did she say in that story that could help them…

"Thalia, can it understand people?" I asked.

"Greek!" she answered, as she shot about five arrows into its flank. I licked my lips and prepared for some rusty Greek. I knew there was no way to beat it, but there was a way to derail it.

"Thalia, I'm gonna need your help! Wait for my signal!" I yelled. Thalia looked confused, but as soon as I opened my mouth, she understood what I meant.

"_Hey!" _I yelled, stepping forward. The fox's head snapped towards me, pretty much ignoring the sons of the Big Three and the skeletons that were attacking him. I swallowed, pulling as much courage into my body as I could.

"_I heard you can't be caught! Yeah right! Laelaps will catch you in five seconds!"_

The fox narrowed his eyes at me and turned, so his whole body was facing me. Fear slowly crept up my back, but I stopped it dead. I could do this. Percy and Nico stopped fighting and stared at me.

"_He's coming you know. As we speak,"_ I said, taking a step forward. The fox's eyes opened wide. _"I can already here him crashing through the forest."_ There was a giant crash somewhere in the woods behind me and within two heartbeats, the fox took off with skeletons still clinging to its fur. The will to never be caught was too much for the fox. He had no choice but to flee. I couldn't help but laugh in relief.

"How did you—" Percy said as he stared at me in awe.

"Hey! I gave her the idea!" Thalia said proudly, as she walked out of the forest.

"I don't get it," Nico started, but Thalia just rolled our eyes. She explained the story to them and understanding slowly dawned on their faces.

"Just like Odysseus, huh?" Percy smiled, as he tapped my shoulder with his fist.

"Well guys, the excuse I gave Artemis won't last very long. I have to be heading out," she said, as she slung her bow over her shoulder.

"Thanks Thalia. If it weren't for you, we'd be fox food by now," I said. I wanted to give her a hug, but I knew that would probably seem awkward. Thalia wasn't much of the hugging type either.

"No problem," she said, as she winked. "Oh, if you guys need a place to stay… Luke and I had picked out a house as one of our hideouts. It should still have supplies and food," she said and then she recited an address.

"Thanks," I said. Simultaneously, we both turned and walked away. I heard her footsteps for a few seconds until they faded to nothing. I looked over my shoulder and she was already gone.

* * *

I am so sorry it took me so long to pull this chapter out. I got really busy all of a sudden, but anyways. I hope this chapter came out good and it's got no mistakes :) The Teussemian Fox and Laelaps are real! It was pretty interesting. Plus, I believe it was Odysseus, but if I got that wrong, let me know! I was too lazy to look for it. Thanks! :) And if you like Thalia&Percy, I'm working on another story you guys can check out: The Boy Who Proved Her Wrong. Hope you liked the chapter :)


	10. X Panda

**X**

**PANDA**

"So, what are we going to do?" Percy asked as we walked through the forest. I gnawed on my lip. To be completely honest, the question Thalia had asked me had really opened up my eyes. I didn't know what I was doing, what I was going to do, what was going to happen. I was completely clueless and, like the selfish person I am, was dragging everyone down with me. What could I say? It's not like I have a plan to save the entire world from utter destruction.

"We could, maybe…" I began looking around and grasping for some words that would make me sound smart and like I knew what I was doing (which would take a million miracles), when I glanced through the trees and saw a little bit of New York City. I stopped and peered through the branches. There was an old looking building that stuck out like a sore thumb between the modern buildings. I squinted my eyes until I could make out the words. It was a library. Of course, why hadn't I thought about it before?

"I think we should go there," I said, pointing through the trees and the old style library.

"The library?" Nico asked flatly as he looked through the trees.

"Answers…?" I said softly; half a statement, half a question. He nodded and they followed me through the trees as I walked over dry leaves, making about as much noise as a tractor. We finally reached the street, looked both ways and then quickly crossed the street. It was still early and the library wasn't too busy.

We walked inside and the smell of old books and parchment paper hit my nose. Before, the smell always made me turn the other way because I knew what it stood for, but because of Annabeth, I got so used to it; I didn't get the chills anymore. But apparently, Percy and Nico didn't feel the same way. They looked at the books annoyed.

"So, what are we looking for?" Percy asked, as he glanced down every isle and brushed his fingers across every book within his reach.

"Just look for Greek books. Maybe something in the myths could help us," I said, as our feet softly thudded against the dark blue carpet. Nico asked a worker and the guy sent us towards the very back for one single isle of Greek books.

"Well, dig in," I said, as I grabbed the first book I found and flipped through the pages. We sat on the floor, cross-legged, with about five books stacked next to each of us. This would take a while. I changed positions every five minutes. First, Indian style, then legs stretched out, then on my stomach, then on my back, till I got so frustrated and slammed my book down. I sighed and brushed my hair out of my face.

"S'okay Panda, we'll figure it out," Percy said as he rubbed his hand against my shoulder. I nodded without looking at him. My eyes wandered over the pages the book had fallen on when something caught my eye. I leaned forward on my knees and studied the words that seemed to swirl across the pages.

It was about a goddess. It was Hecate. The goddess of witchcraft and… magic. _Magic._ I'd seen the movies. Magic could do some crazy things. I mean, look at Harry Potter. This had to be the answer. Hecate would help me, right? She'd want things back to normal and she'd fix it. I knew, no matter what, the way to fix everything would be at my expense, but it would be worth it. To have Percy happy again. To have Ryder alive again…

I felt a sudden lump in my throat and my eyes threatened to spill tears, but I cleared my throat and blinked a few times. Not here and not now. I picked up the book and turned towards the boys.

"I think I know who can fix this," I said, holding up the book so they could see the statue form of Hecate, goddess of magic. They didn't smile, but they seemed like a spark of hope had re-ignited in their eyes, which was enough for me.

"You think so?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow like he was a little skeptical with the idea.

"Positive," I said. I gave a half-smile but it faded away when I suddenly realized how quiet it was. The soft clicking of the computers was gone and the flipping of pages had disappeared. I set the book down and stood up. Something didn't feel _right_.

"You okay?" Nico asked, as he and Percy stood up to face me. Without waiting to figure out what the chill going up my spine was about I whispered, "Run." But it was too late.

Behind Percy and Nico, a blonde girl came into view. Her curls fell over her shoulders. She wore an orange t-shirt, shorts and a bronze breastplate.

"Not yet," she said, as she gripped her dagger. Percy and Nico spun around and Percy gasped.

"Annabeth?" he whispered in shock. She looked almost pained when she saw Percy, but she steeled her resolve and she looked ruthless again. I glanced around and made out about fifteen other figures through the books. It was an ambush.

"You betrayed us?" Percy continued. Annabeth strode towards us, until she was face to face with Percy. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She reached for Percy's arm, but he jerked away. I caught his wrist, which was about to grab Riptide. I leaned forward.

"No," I whispered, as I slowly let go of his wrist. We were outnumbered five to one and even though I knew we could take them, we shouldn't. We had to surrender.

With a clear sign of reluctance, Percy lifted both his wrists and Annabeth cuffed them. A boy, probably fifteen, cuffed Nico, who didn't look happy, while a girl about fourteen cuffed my wrists and my ankles. Sure, I get double the cuffing while Percy and Nico get off easy. But I didn't blame them. Annabeth took Percy and Nico's sword, while the boy who had cuffed Nico ripped Planaxis off my necklace and chucked it towards Annabeth who shoved it into her pocket.

I hated the fact I was surrendering, but if I was considered a rogue now, I don't know what I'd be considered if I fought my own kind, my family. The girl pushed me and I stumbled into the boys, which both caught me.

"Thanks," I whispered, as Annabeth spun on her heel and strutted away. The other campers followed her while five stayed behind to keep an eye on us.

"Move it," the girl snarled as she pushed me forward again. I stumbled forward and slowly regained my balance. I walked, the chains around my ankles ringing through the silent library.

I felt like the president surrounded by the Secret Service. I couldn't even sneeze without someone clutching my chains in case I tried to escape. There was a van parked outside, the one we'd used to take the demigods to Manhattan for the Titan war. Percy and Nico climbed in, while the girl shoved me in. I fell on my stomach in the van and Percy helped me up. The girl gave me one more evil look before she spit on the floor and slammed the door closed. I sighed.

"It's okay Panda," Nico said, softly tapping my shoulder with his. I tried to smile, but it was hard to show something you didn't feel. Annabeth slid into the passenger's seat and that's when I noticed Argus was the one driving the van. My stomach twisted. The entire ride to Camp Half Blood, I rested my head on Percy's shoulder and he rested his on mine. I could see Annabeth glancing every once and a while into the review mirror at Percy, but Percy wasn't even looking at her.

He had trusted her with everything, including his life and she repaid him by betraying him.

* * *

Okay, I know I'm taking a long time in uploading chapters, sorry about that. I'm not sure if this chapter came out very well (so fair warning, I might be re-uploading this chapter if I think it could use some improving). So, I'm on vacation, so my uploads won't be very soon. Might take a while, but I'll try for you guys. So, you know the drill, tell me what you liked and/or disliked of this chapter :) And Merry Belated Christmas! Enjoy your vacations (and Happy New Years if I don't upload before that!)


	11. XI Percy

**XI**

**PERCY**

It was the one thing I thought she would never do. But as I felt the rubbing of the rusty metal cuffs around my wrists and the van driving to the place we had tried to steer clear of, I was sure this was real and not a dream. And I felt betrayed.

Did her mother get to her? Did her distrust of Panda in the beginning come back with a vengeance? I couldn't figure it out. Annabeth was never one to betray someone. She was the kind where you'd have to break her back before she reveals anything. So, why now? I felt my heart thumping slower than usual and the strength I had felt knowing she had my back was gone. My arms and legs moved sluggishly. Annabeth glanced into the review mirror every once and a while, but I didn't want to look at her grey eyes.

The eyes I used to stare into because I loved her more than my life and the ones that stared at me when I did something stupid. The eyes that now screamed traitor. I rested my head on Panda's and closed my eyes. I could smell the scent of trees and dirt in Panda's hair, but it wasn't repulsive. I didn't know how she did it. Running one mile, I stunk like a pig.

After about an hour we finally arrived to Camp Half Blood. Every camper was gathered around the Big House, waiting for the arrival of the three major criminals since Luke. Panda sat up and stared through the front window at the mob of campers.

"Can it get any worse?" Panda whispered, as her head drooped. Argus parked the van and Annabeth jumped out and slid open the door on my side. She looked at me, but I looked away and jumped out. Panda stumbled out behind me with Nico close behind.

When I looked at Nico, it made me glad I wasn't his enemy. He had a look of such hatred and betrayal in his eyes, it looked like he would've pulled out his sword by now if it hadn't been confiscated and Panda hadn't said to stand down. I think Annabeth and Panda were the only two people Nico ever sort of listened to.

"Let's go," Annabeth said, as she wrapped her fingers around my chains and pulled forward. She was gentle and rough at the same time. I could hear Panda and Nico's chains jingling as they followed behind me. All the campers silenced as they caught a glimpse of us. They slowly parted to make way for Annabeth and the criminals. I could hear them whispering.

_Can you believe she was the one who killed—_

_Once a hero, now a criminal—_

_I used to like him—_

_Just like his father, you know—_

Chiron stood on the porch of the Big House. He had the kind of look you'd rather was not directed at you. I bit my lip as I walked between the campers; the anger covering me like a cloud. We walked up the steps and Chiron held the door open and Annabeth led us inside. Another camper walked in, he took Panda downstairs while Annabeth took Nico and I to the back where they had two cages. She locked us inside; in a cage just tall enough for me to stand and wide enough for me to sit with my legs stretched out. She took the cuffs off me and opened the door.

"Guess friendship doesn't mean much anymore, does it?" I mumbled, as I walked inside and slid down until I was sitting on the floor with my head resting against the cage wall. Annabeth sighed as she locked the cage.

"You don't understand," she whispered, resting her forehead against the cage with her eyes closed. She looked pained and like she wanted to cry, which was a first for her. I stood up and it only took me one step to stand in front of her.

"Damn right I don't understand!" I said, as Annabeth lifted her head and locked her grey eyes with mine through the bars. For a second, I melted into them. I felt the same way I had the weeks before Panda had come back. And I felt guilty.

"You will," she said softly before she turned and left, hanging the keys to the cages next to the door. I grunted in frustration and kicked the cage.

"Dude relax," Nico said. I looked over and he was sitting cross-legged in one of the corners of his cage. "There's nothing you can do," he said. He had his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as I sat back down.

"Trying to relax," he said, but it didn't look like it was working because his face was contorted into an annoyed frown. I sighed and buried my face into my hands.

"This can't be happening," I whispered, as I lay down and curled up on the floor. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't relax enough to fall into unconsciousness. Her eyes kept popping up into my mind. Sad, hurt, but determined. Somehow I knew that look. A look that wasn't traitor. A look that couldn't have been betrayal. Maybe… just maybe I was wrong. But at these times, it was just hopeful thinking.

* * *

Okay, I took a long time for this chapter and I know it's not as long as the other ones, I'm sorry about that. I don't have much planned for Percy's side yet, so I'm at a loss in his chapters. But yes, in the future, Percy will have more chapters and they will be longer than this one. I hope you guys liked it. I'm a little iffy on it, so tell me how I did. Thanks guys! :)


	12. XII Panda

**XII**

**PANDA**

They brought me to the basement, out of all places. No chairs, no bathrooms, nothing; just dust and humidity. The camper who'd brought me down had taken off the cuffs and to my horror, took the dagger and he locked the door. All I had to keep me company were the scratches on the wall Chris had made when he was down here insane, and a yellow light bulb hanging on the ceiling. I sat on the floor with my head against the wall.

Thoughts about the capture kept circling in my head. I kept trying to figure it out. I knew Annabeth wasn't one to drop friendship at the drop of a hat, even for the gods; especially not if it were Percy out in the field. So I thought. Why?

I changed positions several times as I wondered. Flat on my back, flat on my stomach, my butt stuck to the wall with my legs crossed against the wall, doing the table. I occasionally kicked the wall and then hopped on a foot as I rubbed my sore foot, every time I shot down a possible theory for the betrayal.

"Think Panda!" I mumbled in frustration as I pulled at my hair. I slumped to the floor and held my knees close to my chest as I rocked back in forth. The only reason I would ever betray someone is to… I jumped up.

"That's it!" I whispered, as the door of the basement opened and yellow light poured in. The door closed again and a figure walked down the steps. It was Annabeth. Normally, I'd be glad to have a chance to talk to her, but her action had seriously delayed my plans to fix things, so now, I was just angry at her.

"Hey," she said, as she stopped a few feet away from me. I didn't answer, because if I opened my mouth, nothing she liked would come out. She sighed.

"Panda please, I did this to help you," she said, a look of plea came over her face.

"I had it under control," I said. Her face changed, into sarcastic mocking.

"Under control?" she asked incredulously. "You had _nothing_ under control and like always I had to be the one to think of a plan!" she said, taking a step toward me. That was the final straw for me to crack.

"Dammit Annabeth! You are not the only one who has plans! And you don't know everything," I said angrily as I walked closer to her. She didn't flinch to my sudden outburst, but her eyes grew dangerous.

"Fine then, why don't you tell me how much you've screwed up?" she says sarcastically.

"Annabeth, that dagger is not safe here," I said, lowering my voice.

"Yes, it is," she countered.

"It needs to be with me," I said, trying to keep my anger on a leash again.

"What? You think you're the only one who can protect it?" she said, her hands moving as she spoke.

"Now? Yes! Annabeth, the only reason the gods don't have it yet is because I have it."

"You're also killing them with it Panda! When is it going to stop?! When every god and goddess and Olympus is nothing but a memory?!" Annabeth said, her voice beginning to rise.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Everyone has a choice!" Annabeth yelled. I silenced and looked down, before I spoke again.

"Annabeth, if you had been in my position…" I looked up at her, "you would've done the same."

"I'm not you Panda," she said defensively.

"But you aren't perfect and you're human… most of the time," I said. A look of defeat and the desire to be right burned in her eyes. I turned around and took a few steps.

"Everyone says revenge is bad, but… it's something hard to resist. It's something hard to _not_ want." I turned to look at her. She had her arms crossed now and her eyes flooding with anger.

"I won't lie. It felt good to see him die," I admitted shamefully. "But it's the after effects that really get to you," I said, closing up the distance between us. "If it had been Percy, you wouldn't have thought twice before doing what I had done," I said. The anger suddenly left her eyes. I knew she was thinking about him, about how her world would shatter around her if Percy had died. She was looking away, towards the floor. I touched her shoulder. I locked eyes with her.

"Annabeth, I regret what I did, but it's done. The only thing left to do is to try to make amends. I have a plan, but I need the dagger," I said. She blinked slowly, as if arguing with herself internally.

"Fine," she said softly, but with a hint of reluctance. "But the only way you can get out of here and me keep my status, you'll have to escape."

"Perfect," I said.

After she had told me her plan, she had left; locking me back up in the musky basement. She would come back at night, at midnight. So I wasted time as best I could in the basement. Working out, singing, using a piece of wood from the stairs to perfect my skills at tic tac toe on the wall. I tried not to think, but memories of Ryder kept coming back with a vengeance. I would wipe my cheeks and feel a cold wetness from tears I hadn't even known I'd let go. I would feel a lump in my throat appear and I would feel my heart hurt. Every time I blinked I saw his face. His Godforsaken face. The face I'd fallen in love with, the face that had brought me the greatest happiness, but now only brought me the greatest sorrow. Every time I thought of him, happiness, guilt, sadness and anger flooded me, to the point I didn't know what to feel.

Why did he wait until he died to freaking tell me he loved me? To finally kiss me? I touched my lips and I could feel his blood, his cold lips against mine. It was a nightmare. A lot of people feel sorry for the ones departed, but no one ever thinks about the ones left behind. The ones who suffer the most.

It felt like a lifetime, before I heard the door to the basement open. It snapped me out of my thoughts, which I was glad about. Annabeth tip-toed down the stairs and tripped on the last step, almost falling on her face. I stifled a laugh and ran over to help her. She had tripped on the same exact place I had taken the piece of wood from.

"Sorry, I kind of borrowed some wood…" I said. She just rolled her eyes and jerked her head towards the door as she walked back up. We closed and locked the door. She taped a piece of paper to the door, saying: PRISONER AGGRESSIVE, NO CHAINS, DO NOT ENTER. She had told me this would give me "a reason to have escaped". She took me to the back. She opened a door and I saw two cages with two crumpled up figures inside. She grabbed the keys, pulled one out and gripped the others to silence their jingling.

Percy was in the first cage. He lifted up his head and smiled.

"Where are the supplies?" he asked, as he stood up.

"Under the porch steps, three bags, extra weapons," Annabeth answered as she opened his door. She walked over to Nico's and released him next. Nico tapped Annabeth's shoulder with his fist in gratitude.

"Okay, there's a map in your bags with safe houses circled in red. The ones Thalia and I had made. Hopefully, things will be fixed before you need to go to any of them. You're weapons are in your bags as well," Annabeth said, as she hung up the keys.

"Thanks Annie," Nico said with a cocky smile. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him as Nico walked out the door.

"He's lucky he's got an army of skeletons behind him," Annabeth mumbled.

"You know you like it," Nico said, pulling his head around the doorframe again and winked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. I touched Annabeth's shoulder.

"Thanks Annabeth, I owe you," I said.

"If you can get this fixed, that's enough," she replied. She stayed silent and I quickly got the hint that she wanted time with Percy, so I left. I found Nico in the living room of the Big House and sat next to him.

"You think the plan will work?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" he said softly. I sighed.

"Lie," I said.

"It's going to work perfectly, without a hitch. Everything's going to work out right and everything will be good again," he said, leaning closer to me.

"Liar," I said. Nico chuckled softly. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Panda," he said, a soft smile playing on his lips. At that, Percy and Annabeth walked out.

"This is as far as I'm going with you guys. I can't risk one of my campers noticing my disappearance," she said, as she walked to the front door. "Be careful," she said, her gaze landing and holding Percy's. With a forced smile she then walked out into the darkness.

* * *

Okay, so like always, let me know what you think! Thanks guys :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter, so I won't change it.


	13. XIII Percy

**XIII**

**PERCY**

She didn't want me to go. She wanted me to stay at camp until the gods cooled down. When she had come to me about an hour after she had locked me up, she had explained to me what she had tried to do.

"Stay here, make amends with the campers, and create a treaty with the gods. If you don't run, they'll reduce your punishment," she whispered, sitting cross-legged in front of my cage.

"Annabeth, you know the gods. They won't give up. They'll find a loophole through the treaty of yours," I countered. She rolled her eyes.

"The _dagger_," she said, as if that was the key to everything. "They want that dagger more than revenge itself. They could kill you at any point, but that could result in them losing the dagger. They are too scared of death. They don't even want the possibility in our heads. Just a myth of the dagger is enough to send them into a frenzy. So, you have the dagger, they'll do anything," she said, leaning forward with every sentence.

"So, you're blackmailing them," I said.

"Well… something like that."

"You should've let Panda keep it," I said. I knew Panda was the best person to protect that dagger. It was almost as if it had been made for her and she was the only one who could wield it with such accuracy, precision and control.

"I would've, but if any camper caught on to what I'm trying to do, they'll rat me out before the treaty is made. If there's no treaty then we'd be sunk. They'd come and stop me," she said, a small frown playing on her lips. "I would've told you Percy, but well… you don't have the best poker face or the best discretion," Annabeth said with a soft smile.

"I'm hurt," I said and Annabeth chuckled softly.

"Panda told me about Hecate. It might work," she said and she proceeded in telling me all about her midnight plans.

It was darker than usual tonight, because huge storm clouds gathered over the moon. We had been walking for at least two hours already when Nico finally spoke.

"You think it's going to rain?" Nico asked, looking up sulkily. Panda glanced up.

"I'm pretty sure," she answered, as she slowly stalked down the road. Her footsteps were silent, so I had to glance in her direction every so often to make sure she was still there. Suddenly, it started pouring.

"Well that's just great," Nico complained.

"It is," Panda said, coming to halt.

"How is pouring _cold_ rain great?" he asked, almost bumping into Panda. She put her hand up to silence us.

"Because it's harder for giant dogs to smell us," she whispered, staring down the road. I glanced down and at first I didn't see anything, just road being pounded by rain. Then something moved about three miles down the road. It looked like a dog on steroids and a mix between a wolf and a golden retriever; golden coat, shaggy tail, but strong, fierce with a sleek muzzle.

He was walking slowly over the ground, sniffing.

"He's looking for us," Panda whispered, so low I wasn't even sure if she had spoken. "But we're downwind right now. We better move before the wind changes," she said, as she changed direction and started walking off silently to her right. It was an open clearing, but it was small. In a minute, we'd be in the woods. I kept glancing down the road, keeping an eye on the dog. It wasn't in any particular hurry in finding us. It was softly padding across the street sniffing the floor and occasionally stopping to scratch behind its ear.

The forest floor was littered with crunchy dead leaves, so we were walking on the tree roots for some silence. We had several close calls. Once, Nico almost face planted but I was able to grab his backpack just in time. Another time, Panda gasped because she almost walked into the web of a giant spider. I got the worse one. A squirrel had jumped on my head and I would've screamed my lungs off if Nico hadn't clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Do you think he can hear us now?" Nico whispered, as Panda jumped across a small pathway onto another tree root.

"I don't know, but with the rain gone, he might catch our scent," she whispered back before she lunged for a branch, swung and landed on plain dirt. Nico glanced behind me before he jumped, mimicking Panda's movements.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked softly, when I landed next to them. Panda looked at me with concern.

"I don't know," she replied, but there was something about the look in her eyes that told me that wasn't true.

"Well whatever it is, I think we've lost it," Nico said, shifting his backpack.

"Yeah," Panda said, as if she wasn't completely convinced. "We shouldn't be far from town now," she said, peering through the trees. "Probably another mile. Let's keep quiet though," she said, as she took a few steps and climbed onto another root.

"So, what's the plan now?" Nico asked five minutes later. Panda stayed quiet for a while.

"Find Hecate," Panda finally answered.

"Seems more like a goal than a plan," Nico said. Panda halted and turned, holding on to a branch above her to keep her balance.

"You've got a better idea?" she asked, locking her big green eyes on Nico. Nico looked a little taken aback. Without waiting for an answer, Panda turned again and jumped to the next root. Nico turned to look at me.

"What was that about?" he asked softly. I shrugged. Nico continued, but his question made me wonder. What had happened in that time we had been at Camp Half-Blood? She seemed more bitter and more agitated and definitely quieter. A few minutes later I heard a soft gurgling and I could feel a stream nearby. I decided I could use this as a chance to talk with Panda.

"I finished one of my water bottles, I should refill," I said.

"Okay," Panda answered as she stopped next to the small stream. She sat down, nestling herself into the crook of a tree. Nico walked across the tiny path and sat on a tree root opposite of Panda. I pulled out a water bottle from the side pocket of my backpack and pretended to fill it up. After I had finished, I sat next to Panda. Luckily, Nico was out of earshot.

"Panda, is something wrong?" I whispered. She looked up at me with creased eyebrows, wondering why I was even asking her.

"I'm fine, Percy," she said firmly.

"Panda, I think I've known you long enough to know that you're not." She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Percy," she said softly, looking me in the eyes. "Can you pretend, just this once, that there's nothing wrong with me? That I didn't screw up, that I'm not falling apart. That I'm the same person who helped you defeat Kronos. That I'm the same girl that slept on the bunk bed above you at home," she stood up. "That I'm the person who can fix everything."

* * *

Well guys, I'm sorry the updates are not coming as frequently as I'd like them to come :( Things are getting pretty busy, so it's getting a little harder to think and plan for the next chapter! If the chapters are not up to standards, let me know and I'd be glad to fix them. So, I hope this chapter came out okay. If the ending seems a bit choppy, sorry about that. So, you know the drill! Tell me what you liked and/or didn't like! Have a nice weekend :)


	14. XIV Panda

**XIV**

**PANDA**

The sun was blinding. It bore down on us without mercy and the lack of wind didn't help the burning heat. We had finally made our way out of the forest and back into the first town we had arrived at when we had left camp the very first time. I scanned my surroundings, looking for a place to rest and refuel.

Thankfully, my eyes landed on a small little bakery across the street from us. It had pale yellow walls with dark blue awnings over a big glass windows showing off their "#1 Muffin" and other "delicious pastries".

"That looks promising," Percy said, as he followed my gaze towards the bakery. Inco's stomach grumbled for his reply. I chuckled and shoulder my backpack.

"Well, let's go," I said as we marched forward. We crossed the not so busy street and entered the bakery, with the bell going off to announce our arrival. It smelled like coffee and muffins and that's when my hunger hit me.

"Oh that smells good. If this place is evil, please, I'm going over to the dark side," Nico said, as he salivated at the pastries.

"I'm right there with ya pal," Percy said, as he licked his lips. I rolled my eyes and began ordering a box of twelve. When it was gathered and paid for, we sat down and started to dig in.

"This is heaven," Percy said, as powdered sugar covered his lips and fell with every word.

"Oh jeez Percy, close your mouth when you talk!" I said, nudging his shoulder with my fist. He opened his mouth purposely in my face, laughed and then took another bite of his doughnut. I rolled my eyes. After I had finished my croissant, I pulled out the map Annabeth had given us.

"What are you looking for?" Percy asked, as he craned to look at the whole of New York. I scratched my head.

"I figure the best way to talk to Hecate would be in her temple. I know she wants to wring my neck about as much as every other god, but my best and safest guess, is that she won't touch me inside her temple," I said, as I stared at the map.

"How can you be so sure?" Nico asked, swallowing a bite of his brownie.

"Temples are like churches. They're sacred, so she won't bring violence into it. If I want to get her to listen without turning me into a cricket, it'd be… there," I said, pointing at a small white square in Hollidaysburg, Pennsylvania that was labeled "Museum of Greeks".

"At a museum?" Percy asked, squinting at the small white square.

"Well, nowadays there's no real temples left. It's all museums. It's better than nothing," I said, as I stared at what could be the key to everything.

"It's better than getting turned into a cricket," Nico muttered with a shrug of the shoulders as he bit another piece off his brownie. I grabbed a pen from a nearby table and circled the museum. I chewed on my lip as I wondered exactly how well this supposed plan would work. I would never say it to Percy or Nico, but I was beginning to seriously doubt the plan. What if Hecate didn't want to help? What if she ignored the sacredness of her temple and tried to kill me anyways? These and many other questions crowded inside my head as I struggled to push them back. I couldn't let doubt hold me back now.

I waited until they had finished their desserts and when they took their last bites, we gathered our stuff and left the door. Maybe a little too quickly; probably because it had been too long since an attack and we didn't want to lose our luck. Right. We didn't have any, because as soon as we walked around the corner, we heard a little girl scream "Cute big doggie!". Now normally, that comment wouldn't bother me. But it does because not more than three hours ago, we had actually seen a big doggie.

I stopped in my tracks, and I could tell Percy and Nico felt the same way. We peered down the sidewalk and saw a little blonde girl with pig tails, looking up; about fifteen feet up. She took a small step back as a giant paw came into view. I caught my breath and I could feel the boys behind me tense up. Without a word, we all began to slowly walk backwards, before we spun and ran. Our feet were thudding hard against the ground when an ear-splitting howl sounded behind us.

"He found us!" Nico yelled as we crossed the street between screeching cars and ran down the opposite sidewalk.

"But how?!" Percy panted, as he took a quick glance behind us. I dared to look and I saw a giant dog face come around the bakery.

"My guess is we won't be able to outrun it! What are we going to do?" Nico yelled as whirled around a corner. Behind us, we could hear the chaos of a car accident and honking horns. I knew Nico was right. We wouldn't last long. I looked around frantically for something and I could see a bus a few yards ahead. It couldn't possibly run faster than a bus could it? I shook my head, it was the best option we had right now.

"Get on the bus!" I yelled, but as I spoke the little digital "stop" sign in the book turned off; it was about to take off.

"No!" I screamed as I waved my hands. "Wait!" Percy and Nico joined into my calls as we swung our arms in the air trying to get the bus driver's attention. Another earth-shattering howl echoed into the sky and I had to cover my ears. It was getting closer. We reached the bus and started pounding on its side to make the driver stop. The doors hissed open and he complained as all three of us bounded up the steps. The driver was muttering under his breath as we paid and made our way to the back and sat down, panting hard.

"Okay, what is that?!" Nico complained as he looked out the window behind us.

"Well, whatever it is, I think we'll be seeing it again," Percy said, as he wiped sweat off his face. I chewed on my lips as my heart pounded. I had a scary idea I knew what it was, but I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong. But if I wasn't… Percy looked at me and studied me for a few seconds.

"You know what it is, don't you?" he said. Nico snapped his eyes towards me, waiting for me to answer.

"I- I might be wrong," I stammered in exasperation.

"Panda?" Nico coaxed. I sighed.

"Laelaps," I said. Their eyes slowly opened wide as understanding dawned on them.

"The dog destined –"

"Unavoidable," Nico finished Percy's sentence. I nodded. Percy sat back and held his hair.

"What are we going to do with that thing following us?!" Nico exclaimed, drawing the annoyed attention of a few of the bus passengers. I smiled uncomfortably and gestured for Nico to lower his voice.

"Maybe if we split up?" Percy suggested hopefully. I wanted to believe that as much as Percy. It would be simple, we could keep in touch and keep the dog off our trails longer, but I knew it wouldn't work.

"It won't work," I said sadly.

"Why not?" Percy asked. I looked at him.

"Laelaps only follows one target. And we all know who that target is right now," I said unwaveringly. Percy looked away and out the window. Nico sat back and fumbled with the hilt of his sword. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. It would be a long way to Pennsylvania.

* * *

Well, I think I'm back! Thanks for understanding :) Okay, so I hope this chapter was okay. Like always, let me know what you liked and/or disliked. Thanks guys!


	15. XV Panda

**XV**

**PANDA**

Before, I hated sitting down for incredibly long lengths of time; to the point my butt would go numb. But now, that's all I wished for. I'd choose the temporary loss of feeling in my buttocks over what we've been through in the last few hours.

"Run!" I yelled as I jumped over the cement dividers in the middle of a highway. We had already switched three buses, but Laelaps kept finding us. Which I suppose shouldn't be so surprising if it's destined unavoidable. I was breathing hard. I screamed as cars almost run me over, leaning on their horns. I frantically yelled sorry, but it wasn't like it was going to do any good.

"Percy! Nico! Right!" I yelled as I turned running down the sidewalk.

"Gotcha!" Percy yelled as he rolled over the hood of a car, with Nico sliding over the trunk. Over the honking cars, the all too familiar howl of Laelaps sounded. I spared a glance behind me, to see him about twenty yards away. Nico summoned a few warriors, but they barely delayed him before he munched on them with his giant slobbery jaws. I had a feeling I was only running for a few seconds, but it felt like forever, when the thundering of Laelaps paws came to a halt and it whimpered. I looked back, wondering what could've caused this huge dog to cower when something hit me. And I do mean, something literally hit me.

I fell back with a grunt as my hands scraped the cement floor trying to catch my fall. I looked up and squatting on a lamppost was the ugliest harpie I'd ever seen. Wait…

"Hello honey," she sneered. I began pushing back, but she stood up.

"Not. So. Fast." I froze and I heard Percy and Nico behind me, not moving. She hopped off the post and landed in front of us. Her wings were still open and she was almost in her complete Fury form, besides a raggedy old dress and a leather jacket.

"You've been avoiding us, Pandora," my old algebra teacher said sweetly. You'd think I wouldn't be scared of her when I've faced so many monsters much worse, but I was. She was the first monster I had encountered, and I still had nightmares.

"Panda," I heard Percy barely whisper. Mrs. Dodds's head snapped up and she wheeled around me and grabbed Percy by the throat. That snapped me out of my fear. I jumped up and yanked Planaxis off my necklace.

"Stop!" I said.

"Or what?" she spat. I shook Planaxis and it grew to full size; six feet, and pointed it straight at her ugly face.

"Or this trident is the last thing you'll see for a long while," I said menacingly. Percy's eyes darted between us and Mrs. Dodds let go. But instead of the panicked look I'd hoped she would have, she smiled; her terrible toothy smile.

"I'll cut you a deal," she said, taking a step forward, making me take a step back to keep my trident at her throat.

"I don't make deals with Furies," I said coolly.

"I bet this time you will," she said. "See, everything is so much bigger than you think. These few weaklings you've encountered," she said, gesturing towards Laelaps who still cowered behind a toy shop. "Oh honey, they are the least of your worries."

"What are you talking about?!" I asked, trying to keep desperation out of my voice. Weaklings? They freaking sent the unavoidable dog after us! What else could they do?

"Do you think this is the doing of Athena?" she said, holding her hands up. In the back, I saw Percy pull out Riptide, but I gave him the look that said "not yet". I wanted to hear what this whack job had to say. I stayed silent. She smiled.

"Not completely anyways. Laelaps… yes, that one was hers. But most of the others? Just confused and angry gods who don't think before unleashing their monstrosities," she said disgusted. "I can help you."

"Oh really?" I scoffed. "How do you propose that?"

"By making your death easier," she sneered, baring her teeth in an ugly, evil smile.

"Well, that offer is easy to turn down," I said, holding up the trident as she tried to take another step.

"It's your choice. You're going to die either way. Why not make it better for yourself?"

"I'd rather die on my own terms!" She tried to take another step, but I stopped stalling and lunged, but she whirled passed me and I almost stabbed Percy who jumped out of the way with wide eyes. I didn't have time to say sorry. I spun and shrunk Planaxis to fit the distance between us. I managed to slash her arm, before she kicked me in my side and knocked me down.

She leaned down, but I kicked upward and her face made a loud _crack!_ She hissed as she stumbled backward. I stood up and pointed Planaxis towards her. Her nose was bent a funny way, but I didn't have time to giggle as she jumped towards me, talons out.

"Duck!" Nico yelled; but not soon enough. Her talons caught my shoulders and I felt a surge of pain travel through my body. I glanced at Percy.

"Now!" I said, as I threw Planaxis, ignoring the searing pain in my shoulders. Planaxis dug into her back before she had time to swoop out of way and she dropped. A second before she hit the ground, Percy slashed with Riptide and her body made a satisfying _hisss_ as she dissolved and Planaxis clattered to the floor. Percy picked up my trident as Nico ran towards me, taking out a square of ambrosia. I swallowed, but I didn't have time to savor its impossible chocolatetiness before a howl burst my ear drums. Percy spun and Laelaps was towering over us. Now that Mrs. Dodds was gone, Laelaps was all out of fear. We were sunk.

"Now a good time to run?" Nico whispered as he stared at the slobbering mess in front of us. I nodded. We all took a few slow steps backward, before Percy and Nico spun and ran.

"Oh!" I said, as I stumbled around and ran after them. I heard a loud bark and suddenly, my feet were off the ground.

"PERCY!" I yelled, as I was shaken side to side like a ragdoll.

"PER-ER-ER-ER-CYYYYYYYY!" I said, as I fumbled with the backpack I had been wearing. I could feel the hot breath and saliva all over me as the dog held on to me.

"PANDA!" I heard someone yell, then I was thrown about twenty five feet into the air. Normally I don't scream, but I don't have many experiences with falling. So yeah, I screamed like a baby.

"AHHH!" I yelled as I fell towards the sidewalk. I was sure I was going to break a bone or two.

"Panda, I got you!" I heard Nico yelled as I whooshed through the air.

"Oh shi –" followed by a loud muffled grunt as I landed on Nico.

"Sorry!" I said, as I rolled off him. He stared up.

"You way so much more than you look," he wheezed. Despite the chaos, I couldn't help but laugh. We stood up and when I looked at Laelaps, he had a smart car sized paw on Percy, who struggled helplessly. I grabbed Planaxis from the floor and ran towards the giant dog, with Nico right next to me.

The first thing I did was plunge Planaxis into his paw. He yelped and drew his paw back, knocking me down. Percy scrambled up and readied Riptide. I jumped up while Nico ran by its right side and slashed its forearm with his sword. It swung its paw, throwing Nico into oncoming traffic. He landed on a car, breaking its windshield and rolled off as it came to a stop. I gasped. Years of practice told Percy and I what to do. He lunged towards Laelaps, while I ran and skidded to a halt next to Nico. I looped my arms under his and dragged him to the sidewalk.

"Come on," I said, as I held his drooping head. Fear started to crawl up my spine. He could barely keep his eyes open and I was scared the inevitable was going to come way too soon.

"Come on," I repeated, shaking his shoulder. But his eyes finally closed and he was out cold. I cursed under my breath as I looked for safety. What could we do? We had barely survived the Fox with Thalia and a diversion. But she wasn't here and there was no deceiving this dog. Percy weaved through his legs, slashing and cutting, leaving Laelaps's legs crusted with dried blood and open wounds. He was fluid, but this dog was immortal; he couldn't last forever.

I took a leap of faith, and trusted in the human society. I stepped out onto the road and silver subaru came to a screeching halt in front of me. I ran to the driver's window and a blonde woman lowered her window.

"Are you crazy?! I could've killed you!" she yelled. I shook my head.

"We need to get to a hospital! My friend's been badly hurt! Please help us!" I pleaded frantically and I pointed over to Nico's unconscious body. Her eyes opened wide.

"All right, come on!" she said as she unlocked the doors. Okay, that was one solution, but how could I get Percy to safety as well? I opened the backseat and hauled Nico into the seat, accidentally knocking his head against a seat buckle.

"Oops." I left the door open as I slid into the passenger's seat.

"PERCY!" I yelled and waved my arms. Percy looked at me, stabbed the beast one more time and darted out from under him. Jaws almost crunched on him, which made my throat close up, but he jumped and dove into the backseat.

"GO!" I yelled and the woman slammed on the gas as Percy closed the door. The dog howled a sorry goodbye, but instead of chasing after us, he began licking his wounds.

"What happened?" the woman asked, looking in the review mirror at a bloody Percy. He had a scratch above his eyebrow and the front of his shirt was ripped open by some massive claws and blood slowly streamed down his chest.

"He fell," I said quickly. The woman looked suspicious, but she didn't say anything else. I rummaged through my torn backpack and passed some nectar and ambrosia to Percy who swallowed it eagerly.

"Can you drop us off a few blocks from the hospital?" I said, trying hard not to sound like I was hiding something.

"Are you crazy? He needs help," she said, stealing another glance at Percy.

"Our parents live a few blocks down the road. Our mom's a nurse, she can help him. She'll be worried sick about us," I said, trying to sound convincing. The woman didn't say anything.

"Please." She looked at me and then, reluctantly, nodded.

* * *

So, I'm not too sure about this chapter, so let me know what you think! And if Nico seems weaker in this chapter, that wasn't my intention! I was thinking: Who can really catch someone falling without falling themselves? (So, it was more for reality, then making him look weak, lol) So hopefully, I didn't make him seem that way :( Let me know guys :)


	16. XVI Percy

**XVI**

**PERCY**

The woman dropped them off on a street corner close to the hospital. We waited for her to leave before we turned in the other direction and looked for a place to let Nico rest.

"Forest's too far," Panda commented as she slung one of Nico's arms around her neck.

"I saw an alley down the road. We could sit behind the dumpster so no one sees us," I said, remembering the narrow and dark valley a few yards ahead of us. Panda nodded. I grabbed Nico's other arm and we slowly, but surely hauled him towards the alley and slipped in when no one was watching us. We set him down and he moaned as he touched the cool wall. Panda rummaged through her bag for water and a cloth while I slowly backed out. I took out my cellphone that had miraculously survived Laelaps and called Annabeth.

"_Percy? Is something wrong?"_ Annabeth answered immediately. It felt good to hear her voice after everything that had happened. I hadn't been able to speak with her since we had left and all I could think about was holding her in my arms again.

"Annabeth," I said quietly, hoping Panda wouldn't hear me. Although Panda knew she had Annabeth's full support, she didn't like asking her for help. They had always butted heads in the past because both were stubborn and smart; both making plans or demands that clashed with the other. "Nico's been hurt –" I began until Annabeth cut me off.

"_Is it bad?"_ she asked urgently. I glanced back to see how bad Nico, at least, looked.

"He got hit by Laelaps _and_ a car. I don't think he's doing good," I said, not wanting to say if it was bad in case I was overreacting.

"_Laelaps? Uh, never mind. Tell me where you are and stay there_," she said. I explained where we were and then she hung up. As I walked back towards Panda, who was now dabbing a moist cloth across Nico's forehead, a cold wind brushed my chest. I looked down and remembered the wound I'd gotten attacking Laelaps. It stung a tiny bit, but the adrenaline and Nico's wounds on my mind kept me from even thinking about it.

"Just great! This was my favorite shirt!" I complained as I pulled it off and stared at it in frustration. I couldn't walk around with a ripped and bloodied t-shirt. I was lucky no one called the ambulance on us as we walked to this alley, but before I could ask for another shirt Panda rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Percy, stop trying to show off your abs," Panda teased as she threw another shirt at my face. I grumbled under my breath as she leaned over Nico and touched his forehead. He shivered under her touch and she frowned.

"He doesn't look good," she murmured, suddenly serious again. I pulled the t-shirt over my head and scooted closer to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I studied Nico's pale face.

"I don't know. He got hit pretty bad. I'm worried he got a concussion."

"Can you fix it?" I asked, moving Nico's messy hair out of his sweaty face.

"Do I look like an Apollo kid?" Panda snapped. I glared at her.

"Well, what do we do? We can't go to a hospital," I retorted. Panda sighed.

"I don't know what we can do," she sighed.

"I think I might," a voice said. Our heads snapped up to see a man's shape outlined at the entrance of the alley we were sheltering in. Panda stood up and stepped over Nico protectively.

"Keep your claws in Panda, it's me," the voice said as a guy walked closer and we could finally see his features more clearly. He was tall and had an athletic build with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Will!" Panda sighed in relief.

"Hey Panda," he said, as they shared an embrace.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bewildered.

"Annabeth sent me," he said. Panda shot me a quick glance to let me know she knew it was me and nodded. A feeling of happiness flooded over me. Annabeth had told me that since Zeus had died people were slowly regaining their memories of Panda; which was the main reason why some of the campers were on our side. Then I remembered why Will Solace was one of the only campers of Apollo on Panda's side. They had dated. But the tension you'd usually see between exes was long gone. They had gone their separate ways.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as he came up to me as I sat next to Nico.

"You tell us," I answered. Will set down his bag and tried to wake Nico up.

"Come on boy, wake up," he murmured softly as he held Nico's face in his hands. One of Nico's eyes opened, but closed quickly.

"Come on," Will prompted softly as he tapped Nico's cheek. Panda kneeled next to me and watched anxiously as Will tried to wake Nico. After a few minutes, Nico's eyes finally fluttered opened.

"What?" he rasped, taking a painful gasp afterward.

"Tell me where it hurts," Will said.

"Che-e- chest," Nico said, taking painful breaths. Will moved his jacket and lifted up his shirt. With three fingers he softly applied pressure waiting for a reaction from Nico. When he touched one of his ribs Nico moaned in pain.

"Just what I thought, he's got a broken rib," Will reported grimly.

"Aw man," Nico moaned as his head fell slack.

"It's all right," Will soothed. "We'll wrap you up like a mummy and give you some ambrosia and in a few hours you'll be as good as new." Nico nodded.

"Panda, can you grab me some bandages from my bag?" Will asked as he checked for more broken bones. Panda pulled his bag toward her and rummaged inside around for what he asked for.

"Jeez, you've got a freaking armory of a first aid kit here," Panda commented as she pulled out a bunch of different things. Will chuckled.

"It can't be that hard," I said, as I pulled the bag open wider and helped her search. "Jeez Will, how much do you carry?" After a minute, we finally found the bandage and handed it to Will.

"About time," he said playfully.

"Okay, Percy hold Nico's shirt. Panda, you can hold his hand. This is going to hurt a little," Will instructed as he placed the beginning of the bandage in the middle of his chest and started to slowly wrap it around him. Nico's hand squeezed Panda's as he suppressed painful moans. When Will finished, Nico let out a heavy sigh.

"All right, now have some ambrosia and you'll start feeling better," Will said as he pulled out a small piece.

"Oh, can you check Percy for me too?" Panda said, as she was helping Nico eat his ambrosia.

"Panda –" I began but she glared me into silence.

"He got cut," she said. Will looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"You can be such a pain," I mumbled at Panda as I showed Will my wounds.

"Yeah, I think you're good," Will said after a moment's pause. "Just eat some ambrosia before it gets infected and here –" he said, grabbing a moist cloth. "wipe off the blood too," he said as he tossed me the cloth.

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I started cleaning up. Will stood up and grabbed his bag after looking over Nico one more time. Panda and I stood up as well.

"Thanks Will," I said.

"Yeah, thanks," Panda repeated.

"Not yet. I'm gonna check you up too Panda," Will said. Panda's eyes stretched wide.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine!" she complained.

"Just humor me Panda. I don't want to leave without making sure you're fine too. And I know you. You'd rather suffer in your pain than ask for someone's help," Will said and I was impressed at how well he knew her. Panda looked around, not objecting. She glanced at Will again, who was watching her with raised eyebrows.

"All right!" Panda exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Karma," I said as I sat back down next to Nico. She stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same. As I waited, Will check her ribs as well and made sure she wasn't hiding any wounds.

"Told you," Panda said, as he finished examining her.

"Just making sure," he said and Panda just made a face. Then he turned to all of us.

"Okay guys, no one else besides a handful of campers know where I am, so I have to go now," he said, sending a glance in Panda's direction.

"Thanks Will," Nico rasped. I nodded my acknowledgement and Panda gave him a hug.

"Thanks for coming," she whispered. He smiled, nodded towards Nico and me, then turned and left back to camp.

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. I didn't want to make it too serious and I brought Will Solace to kinda show that there are other campers on their side. Hope it turned out well! Let me know what you thought about it. :)


	17. XVII Percy

**XVII**

**PERCY**

"So, what are we doing now?" Panda asked, as she slowly twisted the dagger in her hand. Moonlight glinted off its golden blade and reflected in her eyes as she stared at it with a mixture of fear and sadness. I pulled up my knees and slung my arms over them.

"I'm not sure," I said as I watched Nico shift in his sleep. She inhaled sharply and before I could stop her, she threw the dagger towards the dumpster. It embedded itself with a loud metallic _clunk!_ She grabbed her hair and leaned on her knees.

"Panda?" I said softly, as I touched her shoulder. She sniffled and lifted her head.

"Everything sucks," she half breathed, half cried as she leaned on my shoulder. I hugged her as she breathed unevenly against my chest.

"Spyridon was right," she whispered.

"What?"

"He said the dagger would make its wielder's life a living hell. Why do I always mess up?" she moaned.

"You don't always mess up," I said, as I stroked her hair.

"Oh really? What do you call what's happening now?"

"A misunderstanding."

"That's rich Percy," she said. "I screwed up and you know it."

"Panda –"

"I'm tired," Panda interrupted. She stood up, grabbed the dagger and sat down, leaning against the alley wall and closing her eyes. I frowned. Panda blamed herself for everything and there was nothing I could say that would help her. Reminds me a little bit of myself I guess. I put my head back and closed my eyes.

I had trouble falling asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Laelaps or Nico's broken bones or the dagger or Annabeth or Panda. It all swirled in my mind like a hurricane and my head started to hurt. I wondered if Hecate would really be willing to help us. I mean, she'd want things fixed wouldn't she? Then I remembered something Annabeth had told me before we'd left.

"You have to be extremely careful with Hecate, Percy," Annabeth had whispered, then she paused. "She killed her daughter."

"Her daughter?" I asked, wondering who Annabeth could possibly be talking about.

"Lamia, Percy."

I wanted to keep Panda as far away from Hecate as I could, but I knew I couldn't. Panda would go after Hecate with or without me and I'd prefer with me. We were in this together and she was my sister. I didn't want to lose her again. I finally fell asleep. When I opened my eyes again I was standing in Camp Half Blood. I could hear a bunch of different voices mingling together so I couldn't tell whose voice was who, but I couldn't see anything.

"How did they escape?!" a voice yelled above the others.

"Yeah! How did they get away?! We had everything secured!" another voice called out.

"I don't know!" a voice answered, and I immediately recognized it as Annabeth's.

"Did you go all sweet on your boyfriend?" another person snarled.

"Max, you keep your mouth shut! You guys should know me better than that!" Annabeth said. "They were wrong with what they did. I can't let that slide," she continued, her voice sounding incredibly sincere it almost made me feel bad.

"This is Percy, Panda and Nico we're talking about," she went on. "They are all kids of the Big Three and all three have even been to the Underworld and back; faced numerous gods, titans and giants. I doubt a steel cage would keep them here."

"Yeah? Why didn't you think of that?" A voice challenged. I could almost see the glare Annabeth would be giving him.

"Maybe someone here is playing double-agent," she said, using their doubts against them. I could hear the voices lower down to murmurs as they started doubting the person standing next to them. I opened my eyes, and I was back in the alley again. Things at camp weren't getting easier and Annabeth was struggling. I sighed. We need to get to Hecate as soon as possible.

Dawn light poured into the alley, casting giant shadows. It was pretty quiet, since most people were still asleep in their houses. I turned to look at Panda, who was still sleeping, and started prodding her.

"Panda, wake up," I said. She moaned and turned her head to the other side. "Panda!" I said a little louder as I poked her hard between the ribs.

"I'm up!" she yelled, as her hand swung back and slapped me in the face.

"Oooow," I complained as I rubbed my sore spot.

"Oh… sorry," Panda snickered.

"Mjm." She stood up and walked over to Nico to wake him up. She was helping him get ready, when I kneeled next to her.

"I'm gonna go find us a ride," I said. She nodded and I left the alley. I was rounding the corner when I heard a deep growling sound. Oh no. I slowly turned and saw Laelaps slobbering in front of me, lip curled back in a ferocious snarl. My heart hammered. I pulled out Riptide.

"PANDA! RUN!" I yelled, as I swung, my sword slashing its muzzle. It jumped back and shook his head, sending drops of blood flying.

"Come on Nico! We've got to go!" I heard Panda yelling down the alley. "Climb!"

Laelaps reared on his hind legs and with a loud howl, he threw himself forward, his giant paws aiming for me. With a terrified yelp, I jumped back, slamming into a light post. He lifted his paw and swiped at me, knocking me into the middle of the street. I groaned as I felt pain seep into my bones. That definitely hurt. I looked up, my sight washed in red, to see Laelaps stepping into the alley. With a sharp breath, I stood up and hobbled towards the giant dog and slashed at its hind leg. It whimpered in pain, before it spun. I ducked out of its giant jaws and lunged upward, my sword embedding itself into the crook of its jaw. It let out an earsplitting howl. It lifted its head, taking my stuck sword and me with it. It swung its massive head and I was thrown to the side, falling onto the sidewalk.

"PERCY!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I slowly blinked my eyes open to see Panda standing at the corner of the sidewalk. She held Planaxis in her hand and I definitely wouldn't want to mess with her with the way she looked. Nico was just behind her, leaning against the wall, sword in one hand and his other clutching his torso. His bone had set during the night, but he still couldn't stand up right.

Panda ran towards Laelaps, who was staring at her hungrily. When she was in striking distance, she lowered Planaxis, then pulled it upward, slashing Laelaps throat. The dog barked loudly and Panda ran to the side, out of reach of Laelaps flailing paws.

"Get Nico and take him to the forest!" she yelled at me. I could barely process what was going on. My head pounded so heard I could barely hear her.

"Percy!" she yelled again, throwing a rock at me. I slowly stood up as she embedded Planaxis into the dog's forearm, leaving three nice sized holes. I ran around her and grabbed on to Nico. Before running towards the forest, I turned and threw Riptide as hard as I could at Laelaps. It struck his shoulder and he limped as he twisted his head to try and pull it out. Seizing his lapse in attention, Panda shrunk Planaxis to dagger size and ran towards us.

"Thanks," she breathed, as she grabbed Nico's other arm and we half run, half limped into the forest. We had made it to the wide stretch of grass before the forest when there was head popping howl and we were all sent flying. We all landed with a very hard splat. I turned around to Laelaps looming over us, teeth bared. He opened his mouth preparing for a bone crushing bite when he suddenly staggered to the side with a loud whimpering sound.

Laelaps spun to face empty space, when he staggered back again, like something was knocking into him. Another hit, and Laelaps ran away with his tail between his legs down the street. I let out a chuckle of relief as my heart started to slow down. We sat up and I suddenly felt this weird, but familiar feeling. I looked at Panda and she looked at me back. She mouthed one word: dad.

Suddenly, there was a blinding light and a tanned, black-haired man appeared before us.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys :) It means a lot! So, I hope this chapter came out well. Let me know what you thought! Thanks! :)


	18. XVIII Panda

**XVIII**

**PANDA**

He stood in front of us, holding his trident in his hand and he was wearing his normal beach, godiness clothes. Usually he looked happy, thoughtful, but today he seemed to be carrying the world on his shoulders; and that was saying something. I stood up, wincing at a pain that shot up my arm. Percy got up and stood next me. I felt comforted to have him by my side.

"You were the one who chased off Laelaps?" Nico coughed. Poseidon nodded.

"Thanks," Nico said, as he slowly stood up and leaned on my shoulder. He was already sore and still recovering when Laelaps knocked into us and sent us flying; he can't possibly feel good right now. I slipped my arm around him to support him, so he could relax against me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound harsh.

"Helping you," he replied slowly. Something about his expression, his posture told me that he had something heavy on his mind. He was hesitant and slow in answering, like his mind was somewhere else. He looked down with creased eyebrows. I shared a glance with Percy, who seemed to be having the same thoughts as I.

"Dad?" he said softly. Poseidon looked up and I was shocked at the depth of sadness I saw circling in his green eyes.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked, trying to catch his gaze that was intent on not looking at us directly. He walked towards us until he was only a foot away.

"Kids," he said, his voice sounding slightly choked. My heart started to beat fast. "Your mother… she… she died." My heart froze and dropped to the bottom of my stomach. My breath caught in my throat and my legs started to shake.

"No," I whispered. I could feel Nico's hand tighten on my shoulder.

"I tried to save her, but… but I was too late," he said softly, looking down.

"How?" Percy asked, his eyes clouding like fog on the mountain tops.

"Her building caught on fire." I felt like something was wrapping itself around my chest and suddenly I felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders again. This just couldn't be happening. I felt Percy's body tense besides me and I saw his hands curl into fists. Poseidon looked at me and another wash of pain came over his eyes.

"You know you like her," he said, running the back of his fingers down my cheek. I turned my head and tried to swallow the lump that was caught in my throat. She had been caught in my war against the gods. It was all my fault.

"No Panda, don't blame yourself," Poseidon said. I turned on him, my eyes turning misty and distorting my vision.

"I am to blame! I started this!" I cried.

"No you didn't," he said fiercely. "Zeus damned himself the moment he slaughtered those Hines. And Athena might call herself goddess of wisdom, but when she wants revenge, she goes too far." I felt Percy reach out and grab my hand. I wrapped my fingers around his and held on like my life depended on it. And if I wasn't holding on to Nico, I'd probably collapse. I hated myself for letting it happen, but tears rolled down my cheeks like waterfalls.

"Did she do something to you?" Percy asked, his voice breaking. Poseidon's face turned grim.

"She and the other gods exiled me from Olympus," he replied angrily. "They threw me out when I sent you supplies."

Fury was coursing through my veins. Ryder, Spyridon and Mom's death, Dad's banishment; it was all piling up on me. I wanted to cry and scream and fight. I slowly let go of Percy's hand and untwined myself from Nico and backed away.

"I have to go," I whispered as they looked at me questioningly.

"Panda?" Percy whispered. I shook my head, swallowing my sadness and anger. I didn't answer, I just turned and ran.

"PANDA!" I heard someone yell after me, but I didn't want to stop. Branches raked across my face and arms as I jumped over rocks and stumps. My heart pounded and my body felt cold. The world suddenly felt different knowing my mother was no longer in the picture. Fury churned inside me like the rough seas. My mother had been caught in my war with the gods, and she had lost her life because of me.

I burst through the trees into a small clearing, cluttered with rocks. I was breathing hard, partly from running and partly because of my anger. I looked up at the sky.

"Athena!" I yelled. Silence. "ATHENA! Show yourself!" I yelled again. "Coward!" There was a loud owl's screech, followed by a flash of light with a burst of wind that made me stumble. Standing in front of me was Athena, a defiant look on her face. Normally I'd feel nervous whenever I was under the scrutiny of her gaze, but I was too tired and too furious to care.

"Pandora," she addressed me, her face disgusted.

"Why?!" I screamed. She stayed as calm as ever, completely unfazed by my rage. "Why did you kill her?!" She stayed silent.

"What do you want from me?! Huh?!"

"I think you know what I want," she replied calmly.

"Fine! Kill me now! I'm right here! I'm not fighting, I'm not running! You've got me right where you want me!" I yelled, as I walked towards her. Now I was standing a foot away from her. She gazed at me with extreme thought. That's when I realized it.

"You don't want me dead," I said softly. "You just want me to suffer." She raised her chin and I knew I'd struck the truth.

"I've suffered enough," I said, after she said nothing. Flame fired in her eyes.

"You've not suffered nearly enough!" she yelled. I took a step back. "You don't know the pain you've caused me!"

I looked at her evenly, not flinching from her gaze.

"You're wrong."

* * *

So, I hope this chapter is okay. I'm trying to keep it flowing in chaos, which isn't easy, so I hope I'm keeping it okay. Tell me what you think guys! Thanks :) If it needs fixing, let me know. I would probably agree with you XD


	19. XIX Panda

**XIX**

**PANDA**

She disappeared in a flash, leaving me standing alone in the small clearing. I felt better after yelling at her, but my heart was still tearing into pieces. I sat down on one of the piles of rocks and let my head fall into my hands. I started bawling, letting everything I had bottled up out. I gripped my hair as my throat tightened with every sob. Tears streamed down my cheeks and fell on my lips, tasting like acid. I don't know how long I cried, but when my body couldn't cry anymore, I fell into an uneven breathing, my body shuddering every now and again. I took a deep breath.

"Mom, wherever you are, I want you to know I'm going to fix this," I whispered. "I'll go through hell and back for you… I promise."

I touched my necklace, feeling the different charms hanging from the leather cord. I twisted Planaxis in my fingers. It was glowing dark blue with black swirls. I wanted revenge on Athena, but I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere. I had to fix this, not make it worse. I breathed softly, calming myself. I tried to release my demons; Ryder, Spyridon, Mom… I missed them and I hated myself for letting something happen to them, but I couldn't wallow in my past. Athena would play on my pain and if I let her… she wins.

"Spyridon, I'm so sorry I failed you. But I'm going- I'm going to make things right. Somehow," I said remembering the battle that took his life. I exhaled. Then I closed my eyes to face my biggest demon.

"Ryder, I don't know if you can hear me," I said, a lump forming in my throat. "But I'm sorry. I never told you how I felt and I shouldn't have waited. I hope you're happy where you are and I'll never forget you. And I'll never love someone as much as I loved you," I whispered. I kept my eyes closed for a little longer, remembering his angelic face, his messy hair, his beautiful black wings and crooked smile, the way he mumbled in his sleep and caught me when I fell, the way he always saw right through me and the warmness in his eyes. "I love you." As if in response, the strong smell of chocolate coasted on the wind. I felt something, as light as a feather, touch my shoulder and my heart lurched as a sound, so soft I could barely make it out, kissed my ear. _I love you too._ I opened my eyes, but when I looked around I couldn't see anything. I stood up. The smell of chocolates lingered and the leaves rustled around me. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt like I could run forever.

Maybe half the world was against me and maybe I'm some kind of mistake, but someone had still dared to love me. And had given up their life for me. If they could sacrifice their life for one person, I sure as hell can sacrifice myself if I have to for the entire world. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I cried over them, but it'll be the last time Athena will ever use them against me.

I walked back through the trees, back to where I had left Percy and Nico and Dad. I emerged from the small forest to see Percy and Nico sitting on the grass; my father nowhere to be seen.

They jumped up as I came out. Percy's eyes were slightly red, but he looked stronger than ever.

"Panda, what happened?" Percy asked first. I decided it was best to keep my encounter with Athena and my outburst a secret, at least for now.

"Nothing, I just needed some time," I said, hoping that was good enough for them.

"What do you want to do now?" Nico asked.

"Same as before. We're going to Hecate."

* * *

The sky was crowded with grey clouds, threatening to pour on us. We had evaded Laelaps once more and I decided the best way to escape him for a while was to take a train. I wanted to get to Pennsylvania as fast as I possibly could.

"_Train number three, now boarding,"_ the speaker echoed through the station. We shouldered our bags and waited for our turn to board.

"Hope we don't go through another snakes on a train again," Percy commented as we walked into the train and looked for a place to sit.

"Well don't jinx it," I said, as I chucked my bag onto a bench seat and slid in. Nico came in next to me and Percy sat across from us.

"How long is this ride?" Nico asked, as he peered around me and out the small window. I shuffled my feet.

"About 5 hours," I answered.

"Wow, shorter than most of our trips," Nico said cheerfully as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. I looked at Percy and he was spinning Riptide between his fingers.

"You all right?" I asked. He pursed his lips, as if thinking if he should spill.

"We almost died on a train. It's too confined, too small; we're cornered. This one is much more compact than Amtrack. I'm just worried we'll get attacked and not be able to protect ourselves right," he said. I shared his concern, but what else could we do? The train was a non-stop moving object. Laelaps would gain on us every time the bus stopped to pick up new passengers. I patted his knee.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." He studied me and it looked like he wanted to ask me something, but he stayed quiet and looked out the window. After about twenty minutes, the train took off and Nico was fast asleep. Percy had his head leaned against the window as he stared outside. We were silent for about three hours. And we could've gone longer but on of the soft turns of the railroad tracks, Nico slid, his head jerked and jumped up, screaming "unicycle". He shook his head and looked at me.

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope," I replied, throwing my thumb towards the window. He moaned, as if he wanted to have slept the entire way. I was about to ask Percy something with I heard the softest _hiss_. I did a 360 around the train, but I couldn't see anything. As soon as I turned my attention back out the window, I heard it again. I leaned into Nico.

"Do you hear that?" I asked quietly. He looked at me.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, never mind," I said, as I sat up started playing with my necklace. A minute later, I heard the same sound again. I know I'm not making this up. I scanned the train and my blood stopped cold when my gaze landed on a woman who was probably in her fifties, wearing a black turban, a black dress and black sunglasses. Keeping my eyes locked on her, I kicked Percy in the shin.

"Ow, what is it?" he complained. I softly tipped my head in her direction and after a few seconds of confusion, he followed my gaze and his hand instantly tightened on his backpack. The woman turned to look at us and she smiled. She reached up for her glasses. _No way I'm going out this way._ A woman was walking by and I jumped up, almost flying over Nico and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, but I was wondering if you could show me where there's a bathroom," I said sweetly, refusing to look at the woman in her turban. The woman looked startled.

"Why, ye-yes. It's this way," she said, pointing at the next railcar. I smiled and gestured for Percy and Nico to follow me as we made our way to the next car.

"Do you have a mirror? I lost mine and I think I'm a little shiny," I said, as nonchalantly and honest as I could.

"Yes," the woman said skeptically as she reached into her purse. She handed me a round cream-colored powder box.

"Thanks!" I said, as I pulled it up and pretended to fix my non-existent make-up. In the corner of the mirror, I could see the woman slowly making her way to our cart. She was following us. But instead of pretending she was an innocent bystander, she burst the door open, clueing us in that we were on to her. The door flew over our heads as we ducked, but the woman I'd spoken to was not as lucky. She was thrown across the room a thin line of blood flowing down her temple.

"I'M BACK!" the woman sang evilly.

"Don't look!" Percy yelled as he covered Nico's eyes. They tumbled to the floor as she walked in.

"Don't you want to see me?" the woman pouted.

"Not in a million years!" Percy yelled, as he shooed Nico up and we broke for the next cart.

"Who is that?" Nico yelled.

"MEDUSA!" Percy and I yelled at the same time. Nico's eyes opened wide.

"Is there any monster not out for you?!" Nico yelled as we jumped into another cart.

"Very funny!" I yelled back.

"Come here my pretties. I want to take a photo of you! So I can always remember you!" Medusa's voice said as she lumbered after us. I checked the mirror again. She had taken off her small turban and now her head was a writhing mass of snakes.

"Up!" I yelled, as I burst through one of the doors and swung onto the ladder next to it. You're probably thinking I'm crazy, because last time that happened, I was thrown into a 500 foot chasm of death, but what else could I do? I heard Nico and Percy scrambling after me as I flopped onto the top of the train. The train was passing through fields of farms as it made its way to Pennsylvania.

We huddled in the center of the railcar and prepared our weapons. Percy was looking through Riptide's reflection and Nico was using his watch.

"I have a new and improved camera!" Medusa's voice yelled proudly. "Oh Percy Jackson, let me photograph you! You're so handsome!"

I felt Percy shudder next to me. I heard Medusa jump onto the top and walk towards us. Percy gave a battle cry and swung, giving a nasty cut on Medusa's arm. She hissed.

"That wasn't very nice!" she said, as she kicked him in the chest and he skidded across the floor. Closing my eyes, I swung Planaxis, hoping my calculations were correct and struck her on the side of the head while Nico slashed at her shin. She let out a piercing scream and I felt her hand tighten around my arm.

"You can fight better when you can see," she hissed in my ear before she threw me to the floor, my ankle spraining as I fell. I looked in the mirror to see Nico slashing blindly at her with blood rolling down his cheek. Percy was already up. I stared in relief and horror as Percy swung at her head. But an instant before it struck, Medusa caught his arm and twisted. Percy cried out in pain as I heard the terrifying _crunch_ of his bone snapping.

"Percy!" I yelled, as I painfully jumped to catch him before his head slammed against the floor. Medusa laughed, but it suddenly turned into a terrible gurgling sound. I heard something hit the ground and I knew what had happened. With a gasp, I covered Percy's face as Medusa's decapitated head rolled by and off the train.

"It's all right," Nico panted. "She's dead." I sat up and Percy winced as I accidentally touched his arm.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as I softly touched his arm. I glanced at Nico. Without needing to ask, he nodded and left to find something to be used as a splint.

"Does anything else hurt?" I asked, as I tried to feel for the break in his forearm.

"Nope," he moaned, as he stared at the sky. "I'm fine."

"Uh-huh," I said as I found the break.

"On three," I said. "One –" _CRACK!_

"O-oo-o-o-ooo-OW!" Percy complained. "What happened to two?!"

"Hurts less when you don't expect it," I explained and not even Medusa's glare could defeat the one Percy was giving me right now. I shrugged. Nico came back with a butter knife and one of those fancy red napkins.

"Thanks," I said, as Nico held the knife and I tied the napkin around it.

"Come on big boy," I said, as I helped him get up. After five minutes of Percy awkwardly climbing down and checking on the unconscious woman (and placing the mirror back in her purse) we made our way back to our old seats.

"I would've preferred any other monster," Percy complained as we sat down. I nodded my agreement. I looked out the window and saw buildings, we must've hit town now.

I inwardly sighed. I was itching of reaching Hecate already. Why was it taking so long? I was tired of keeping Percy and Nico in the crosshairs in the war the gods have against me. I would've kicked them out a long time ago, but they were too stubborn to leave. It killed me a little more inside every time they got hurt because of me. _One of us is going to come out of this alive, Athena. I'm prepared for whatever you have in store for me._

_We'll see, Pandora._

* * *

Okay, so tell me what you guys think about this chapter! I tried to keep her in character but have a sudden breakthrough, so hopefully I achieved that :P Hope you guys had/having a nice weekend!


	20. XX Percy

**XX**

**PERCY**

I was staring out the window when my pocket started to vibrate. I reached for my phone. Annabeth.

"Hello?"

"_Percy! You need to hurry! They're making another troop, but they don't trust me anymore! They won't tell me anything, you have to hurry,"_ Annabeth rambled.

"They don't know where we are," I replied calmly. I mean, surely it'd be pretty difficult to track us down, right?

"_You don't understand. The gods are helping them."_

"Crap."

"_Exactly. So, you need to move. Quick!"_ Annabeth urged before she gasped and hung the phone up. This isn't good. They would catch us in no time with the gods on their side.

"Panda, we've got to hurry. They're sending another troop after us," I said and she wore the same expression I had. "The gods are helping." Her eyes opened wide.

"Crap," she said, as she casted a quick glance outside. Nico moaned as he massaged his forehead with his hand. "We'll be there in the next thirty minutes," she said. "We'll be dropped off in the town right next to the town of the museum. We can get there in no time," she soothed, though I knew she was forcing her confidence. She chewed on her lip as she stared outside and Nico was fidgeting with the hilt of his sword. I leaned back and closed my eyes. These thirty minutes would be the longest I've ever experienced.

Things are getting tougher. And to make it worse, I knew Panda was keeping something from me. I would ask, but she'd push me away. And the more I asked, the more guarded she'd get. If only I could read minds!

We spent the next thirty minutes becoming hyperactive in our seats. Panda's legs were shaking non-stop, Nico was spinning a few bones over his hands like you'd do with those little metal balls, except they were levitating. When the train finally came to a halt, we almost flew out of our seats as we burst out of the train.

"So, we gonna run there?" Nico asked, as we left the station.

"Nope," Panda answered as she scanned the streets. She spotted something and gestured for us to follow as she headed to a small blue car parked in an almost empty parking lot. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a small metal stick and began to break into the car. After several minutes, the door popped open and then she went to start the car as me and Nico piled inside.

"You know, if you're going to hijack a car, get a better one next time," Nico commented as Panda slid in.

"Why don't you do it next time," she said, as she threw the car into drive.

"Least I get the backseat to myself," he commented as he stretched sideways. Panda rolled her eyes as she pulled out of the parking lot.

About fifteen minutes into the drive, I could already hear Nico snoring.

"So…" I said.

"Yeah?" Panda said, as she turned the blinker on and turned onto the highway.

"Sup." Panda laughed, but then her face slowly fell as if she had thought of something that made her sad. "You okay?" I asked. She forced a laugh and grabbed my hand, but said nothing. She was starting to act a little weird, like she was watching someone die and she couldn't do anything about it. And I knew what that felt like. I looked out the window, and I could see, so clearly it was like I was there again, the scene of Beckendorf's death play out across the window.

She took an exit off the highway which left us on a scraggly road with houses cluttering the entire right side. Some were decent, some needed lots of help and most looked abandoned. I had the music blaring, which Panda had actually let me play, even though she didn't enjoy my preference in music.

"Why are you slowing down?" Nico asked from the back, as he stared out the window.

"I'm not…" Panda said, as she stared at the dashboard. The car jerked a few times as Panda pulled it over on the other side of the road, away from the houses. The car stopped and steam billowed out from under the hood. Panda sighed and let her head fall onto the steering wheel.

"I'll see what's wrong," she said, as she slid out of the car. Nico and I stepped out and sat on the curb, while Panda had her head stuck under the hood.

"Well, this is fun," Nico said, as he rested his chin on his knees.

"Yeah, we should do this more often," I joked, as I nudged him with my shoulder. Nico puffed.

"Any luck?" I called over to Panda. She answered, but it was all muffled. I rested my cheek on my palm and looked at the houses. Some people were standing outside their houses, keeping a hawk's eye on us, which was kind of disturbing. I was turning to look at Panda to make sure the hood hadn't fallen on her yet when I caught a small flash of light in one of the houses.

It appeared in the house right in front of where I sat. I figured it was probably sunlight shining off the window. I stood up, when I heard a terrified scream. I spun around, expecting to see Nico and Panda up and alert, but they were calm as can be. Okay, it's probably just me… I turned back to Panda when the scream echoed again, scraping my ears. My breathing grew heavy as I scanned my surroundings.

"Dude, you all right?" Nico asked, as he stood up.

"I-I-I- I think I heard something," I said. Nico's eyebrows creased. Suddenly, a small girl appeared at the window of the house, banging it furiously, her hair in a tangled mess and in a dirty white pajama dress.

"Help! Help! Help me!" she screamed. I didn't need to be told twice. I bolted across the street, with a startled yell from Nico. I ran up the balcony steps and kicked the door, which flew off easily because of rusted hinges. I stepped inside, as Nico and Panda came up behind me.

"Percy, what the hell are you doing?!" Panda yelled, as she grabbed my shoulder. I looked around, but the house was empty. There was no girl in need of help.

"I heard something," I said defensively, as I looked around.

"Percy, there was nothing! Let's get out of here before-" Panda was cut off as the door, that should've been broken on the floor, flew into place and locked itself.

"Shit," she breathed, as she took a step back.

"Just great!" Nico complained. "We walked into a haunted house!"

"Something like that," a woman's voice said behind us. I spun around to see a short woman with shoulder length brown hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked as I saw Nico grab his sword and Panda touched her necklace from the corner of my eye. The woman smiled. She stepped out of her shadow and instead of wearing the stereotypical white dress, she wore leather pants with a leather tank top and leather knee-high boots. She had tattoos up and down her arms, with thick black bracelets.

"I don't think that's really important," she said, walking to a broken wooden chair. She sat down, crossed her legs and the chair transformed from a rotten wooden chair into cold steel with skulls at the foot of its legs. "What's important is that you've caused some trouble," she said, as she turned her red gaze on Panda. She stood up and the chair turned back to its original form and stood in front of Panda.

"You know, Zeus had lots of family members," she said, as she started walking around Panda. Panda had a mixture of fear, anger and regret crossing her eyes.

"And some people have… anger issues," she said, as she touched Panda's hair. Panda pulled away. I stepped forward, but the woman lifted her hand, and sent me flying across the room. I slammed against the wall and slumped down, feeling something wet drip through my hair.

"Percy!" Panda yelled, as she turned and swung at the woman. The woman caught her arm, but Panda kicked back, making the woman's knee double and then Panda spun around and maneuvered her in a lock. The woman laughed.

"Oh dear, you have no idea who I am!" she yelled, as she disappeared in a column of smoke and reappeared on the other side of the room, making Panda fall to her knees. The woman kicked and sent Panda flying against the locked door. Nico ran forward with his sword up. She raised her hand to grab it, but at the last second, Nico kicked her in the stomach, catching her by surprise. She stumbled back, as I jumped up and ran to Nico's side. Panda stood up, and slashed with Planaxis which was glowing black.

The middle tip of her trident cut the woman's back and she hissed as a spiked ball on a chain melted into her hand.

"I bet you don't want us to know who you are, 'cause if you get your ass kicked, no one could know it was you," Panda said, as she backed up into Nico and me. The woman straightened up.

"I have no shame," she replied. "But… whatever tickles your fancy. I'm Eris. Goddess of chaos," she said, as she bared her teeth and lunged. We all ducked, as she flew over us. The chain changed into a whip. She through it forward and wrapped it around Planaxis. She tugged and pulled Planaxis right out of Panda's hands. The whip cracked, and Planaxis was embedded in the wall behind Eris. A hole on the floor besides her opened up and a group of skeletons popped up, armed and at the ready. Eris cackled.

"The more the merrier!" she screamed, as the whip changed into a club and she swung at the first skeleton, which turned to dust at first impact. I grabbed Riptide and swung at her arm, slicing it almost the whole way through before she pulled back. In her moment of temporary pain, a skeleton jumped onto her back, bringing her to her knees. She grunted in annoyance as more skeletons jumped on top, until there was nothing but a writhing mass of bones and torn army clothes.

When I thought the skeletons would subdue her, there was a loud war cry and the skeletons all burst into ashes as Eris jumped up, the tips of her hair burning with red fire.

"Nice trick, son of Hades," she spat. "But I've got something better!" A machine gun appeared in her hands and we all ducked as bullets flew through the air. Panda hid behind a ripped red couch, but Eris saw her.

"Oh Pandora!" Eris sang, as she positioned the gun at the couch. "I'VE GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU!" she yelled, as she shot at the couch.

"No!" Nico yelled, as he came up behind her. Eris swung and smacked Nico across the ribs with the machine gun, making him crumple to the floor. Taking my chance, I jumped up and slashed at the back of her leg, making golden ichor flow down her priceless leather pants.

"You twirp!" she screamed, as she spun around. I ducked before she could nail me with the gun. A slid behind her and kicked her in the back; with the weight of the machine gun, she stumbled forward, but caught herself before she fell.

"All right! If that's how you want to play!" she yelled, as the gun morphed into a silver sword, engraved with curses across the length of the blade. I took a step back. I freaked for a microsecond when I realized I could take her. I took on Ares, though back then I had water… I readied myself as Nico slowly stood up behind Eris, rubbing his sore spot.

"Let's roll," I said. Eris cracked a smile and struck downwards towards my head. I blocked her strike and kicked her in the stomach as hard as I possibly could. She stumbled back, into Nico, who was ready. She slammed into him and instantly turned on him. With a deep breath, Nico served a hard right hook. Her head snapped back, and she struck Nico across the face with her forearm, knocking him against the floor with a painful grunt.

I took a step forward to help, when she threw two daggers at me, which pinned me to the wall. I couldn't move without ripping my shirt, which wasn't really a big deal. As I struggled to unpin myself, Eris walked towards the couch.

"Oh daughter of Poseidon…" she sang, as she grabbed the couch and flung upward. It crashed through the wall and rolled onto the lawn, revealing an empty space with a small pool of blood. My heart froze. Where was Panda?

Eris gasped and looked around the room.

"Where are you?!" she hissed, as she looked around angrily.

"RIGHT HERE!" Panda yelled as she came up behind Eris and cut her arm with the Hines Dagger. Eris screamed in agony. That little blade caused more pain than any other weapon. Panda stood back, clutching her chest, the slight crease of her eyebrows betraying her pain.

"That wasn't nice," Eris said, as she swung her fist, striking Panda across the face, making her slide across the floor, dropping the dagger. I jumped forward, my shirt tearing to pieces and ran forward and smacked her head with the butt of my sword. She stumbled forward, but then spun and grabbed my neck. I couldn't breathe well and I felt like she was crushing my windpipe.

"You're cute," she said, getting closer to my face. "I think I'm gonna keep you," she said, before she licked my cheek and chucked me across the room. I slammed against the wall, as Nico jumped forward. Eris was prepared. She disarmed him and kicked him, making him slam against the wall. Eris rolled her eyes, as she walked over to the wounded Panda and stood over her. She squatted and pushed Panda's hair out of her face.

"You're almost as good as I am, you know, causing chaos," she said, tilting her head. "Too bad it was my father you killed, otherwise, you could've become my right hand man," she said. "Too bad," she repeated, as her sword melted into a small dagger and she raised it above Panda, who was lying on the floor helplessly.

I tried to get up, but my knees buckled and I fell hard on my hands. Then, Nico stood up and tapped Eris on the shoulder. She stood up and turned on him, but she stopped cold and her eyes opened wide.

"You should've thought twice before you messed with her," he whispered, as Eris fell to the floor, ichor flowing out a wound in her stomach. With an agonizing scream, she melted into gold and disappeared. Nico dropped the dagger, the Hines Blood dagger, he had used to kill Eris and knelt next to Panda. I limped towards them, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting up my leg and sat next to her.

"Thanks," she whispered, before she convulsed and fell into labored breathing. I looked down and saw blood flowing down her hipbone from a nasty bullet hole. My blood ran cold. I instinctively put my hands on the wound and she moaned in pain, but didn't move.

"I'll get ambrosia," Nico said, as he sprinted out of the house.

"I never thought I'd get shot," Panda breathed. "Stabbed, beaten, poisoned, thrown off of trains, flying arrows, metal birds, sure. But getting shot? Wasn't really on my list," she rasped.

"Shut up," I said and Panda snickered. She wrapped her fingers around my wrist.

"Whatever happens, I want you to know I love you," she whispered, before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Sorry I took so long, I was on Spring Break :P Hope this came out well, let me know what you think!


	21. XXI Percy

**XXI**

**PERCY**

"She's convulsing!" I yelled, as I finished tying off her bandage. "We need to get her to a hospital now!"

"Percy, I don't know if that's a good idea," Nico argued as he wiped blood away.

"We don't have a choice!" Nico looked a little startled. I didn't have time to feel sorry about bursting. "Come on, grab her stuff," I said, as I shoved my arms under her and lifted her off the ground. She moaned in pain as her body fell slack. I walked out of the house, trying to figure out how to get her to the hospital, because the car was still unusable.

I was shocked to see a perfectly good silver BMW. I sighed in relief. _Thanks Dad, I owe you one._

"Nico, let's go!" I yelled. He ran out of the house with Panda's dagger in hand and whistled when he saw the car.

"Sweet ride," he breathed as he ran forward and opened up the back door. He slid inside and helped me guide Panda into the car. She gasped as I set her down. I closed the door as Nico arranged her into a better position. I ran around the car and revved it. The car roared to life and I stepped on the gas. The car peeled out, leaving black markings all over the deserted road.

Trying to keep my eye on the road, I rummaged for a map that could help us find a hospital. There was one tucked behind the registration license. I chucked it back to Nico.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" I called. Nico frantically opened the map and studied it, looking up for street names. It felt like he was taking too long.

"Nico!"

"Okay, okay, make a right now!" he called. I almost missed it, but I turned and raced down the road into a small town.

"Pe-percy?" Panda breathed quietly.

"It's okay Panda! You're going to be okay!" I said, seeing her pale face in the review mirror.

"All right, take another right! And the hospital will be on your left!" Nico yelled as he chucked the map and started fidgeting with Panda's wound.

"Hold on Panda, just hold on," Nico soothed, as she started wheezing. The tires squealed as I slammed on the breaks. I didn't even turn the car off as I jumped out and opened up the back doors.

"I'll take her in, go notify the doctors," Nico said. I nodded and ran into the hospital. I ran up to the front desk.

"I need help. My sister was shot and she's not responding," I said frantically. The receptionist looked at me startled and didn't really say anything.

"My sister's been shot!" I said, slamming the counter with my fist.

"Um, okay, name please?"

I sighed in frustration.

"Annabeth Chase," I said, not knowing if Panda's name would even appear. Nico came in with Panda. Her shirt was a drenched in blood and her face was completely pale. Nurses came out like moths to a flame. A man quickly took her from Nico and placed her onto a gurney. They wheeled out yelling a bunch of medical stuff and terms, leaving me and Nico to wait. Nico placed his hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be okay," he said.

"How would you know," I said, as I turned and waited in the waiting room. I was boiling. And I was breaking. My hands were sweating. I was scared I would lose her. All she was doing was trying to fix her mistake and the gods wouldn't hear it and go about their roots and start cursing and killing everyone involved. Nico sat next to me.

"I know you're worried, but she'll be okay. She's strong. She's fighting," Nico said.

"How do you know?" I asked irritably. "How do you know she's not going lose? How do you the doctors won't do their job right or the gods intervene and she dies? _How do you know?_"

"Okay, I don't know all that, but Percy, who am I?" Nico said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Who am I?" he repeated. It took me a second to realize it.

"Son of Hades," I answered sulkily.

"Damn right. I'll know if she's dying Percy," he said. I put my trust in him, and my body gradually relaxed. She was going to be okay. She had to be. I let my head fall into my hands and waited. The hospital was buzzing with normal hospital sounds. So far, no one had come up to me to tell me about my loss and Nico hadn't reported anything different.

It felt like forever when there was a piercing howl. _No, please no! Not now!_ We were both up in a heartbeat. We ran outside, weapons ready (startling a few unsuspecting bystanders) and came face to face with Laelaps. He couldn't have come at a worse time. Why couldn't we have a break? Why were monsters waiting around every single corner? Isn't there a deserted alley we could walk down for once?

He was standing there, slobber pooling at his paws.

"Let's go, fur brain!" Nico yelled as he raised his sword and slashed at Laelaps's snout. He howled in pain and stepped forward, making Nico stumble backwards. I grabbed Nico by the scruff and pulled him out of the way before the dog stepped on him.

"Thanks," he breathed.

"No problem," I said as I raised Riptide and charged. I ran around him and cut his hind paw. He kicked, but I jumped out of the way just in time. Nico was keeping him busy up front, so I jumped onto a nearby car and jumped. I landed square on his back and he immediately rebuked, trying to throw me off.

"PERCY! WATCH OUT!" Nico yelled, as he pushed a bystander out of the way of Laelaps's giant paws. Laelaps jumped, and I grabbed on to his fur for dear life. He picked the wrong guy at the wrong time. I had anger fueling my fight and he's about to find out my bite is way worse than my bark. Holding on tightly to this big dog, I moved forward and raised Riptide. I plunged it into his neck, which wouldn't kill him, but would make him run away with his tail between his legs for awhile. His front legs buckled and he fell forward, making me tumble off his back.

Nico caught me and pulled me out of the way as Laelaps tried to regain his footing as blood flowed from his wound and soaked his fur. He whimpered as he quickly disappeared down the street into traffic. I was breathing heavy.

"We showed him," I moaned as I struggled to stand up. Nico grunted in agreement. We sat down, with many people staring at us awkwardly. How many times do you see bleeding kids sitting in front of a hospital? It was a little bit ironic. We were catching our breath when Nico suddenly straightened.

"Percy, I can barely feel Panda," he said, staring into the hospital.

"What do you mean?" I asked, panic starting to take over my body. He looked towards me.

"Percy, I'm losing her."

He couldn't say anymore. I was already running. I ran down the hall, past screaming nurses and halted in front of Panda's door. I struggled to look through the small window to see several doctors and nurses surrounding a broken body.

"I'm defibrillating!" one of the doctors yelled. They shocked her body several times, but she wasn't responding as her heartbeat grew slower. I felt my heart constricting. This can't be happening. It just can't. But the line went dead, creating one very loud and dreadful pitch. A few seconds went by in terrible and agonizing silence.

"Call it," one of the doctors finally said.

"4:56 PM," a nurse said sadly. My body shook and I ran to the nearest trash can and barfed. My body trembling and tears were running down my face as I collapsed to the floor. Reality finally struck hard. The gods gave us their hardest blow. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My hands were shaking and stomach was lurching and I felt like I had to puke again.

"NO!" I yelled, as I slammed my fist against the wall. The gods finally won. They got what they wanted. Panda is dead.

* * *

Sorry I'm taking so long guys! Thanks for the favorites :) I hope this chapter came out well. I'm not sure, I think I have it moving too fast or choppy or something. But anyways, lend me your thoughts and I promise to give them back! :) Thanks!


	22. XXII Panda

**XXII**

**PANDA**

I was standing on the beach at Camp Half Blood. It all seemed completely normal, except I couldn't hear monsters in the forest, or campers yelling and fighting. The only thing breaking the silence was the gentle lapping of the waves. I looked around, a little bit confused, when I suddenly remembered fighting for my life in some place… was it a hospital? My heart started hammering. Almost in response, the overwhelming smell of chocolates kissed my nose. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Ryder?" I called out softly, afraid to be answered with absolute silence.

"I'm here," a sweet voice answered. My heart soared. I looked down the beach and there he was: his messy hair, his black clothes and his crooked and amazingly handsome smile. My heart was doing summersaults. I couldn't stop my body. I ran forward and tackled him with a giant bear hug. I heard him catch his breath before his arms wrapped around me. I nuzzled into his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat which made mine break.

I felt like I was about to cry. I squeezed him tightly and felt him under my hands. I just didn't want to let go.

"I'm so sorry, Ryder!" I said, my voice breaking despite my struggles to keep it steady. He placed his fingers under my chin and raised my head to look him in the eyes.

"Don't be, Panda," he said.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"Not as much as I've missed you," he whispered back. I could feel the tears titter-tottering; about to spill at any moment. Struggling to let go, I raised my hands and cupped his face.

His skin felt smooth under my fingertips and I wished I could have more moments like this. And that's when I remembered.

"Am I dead?" I asked, my hands falling to his shoulders. I wasn't even sure what answer I wanted to hear. If he said no, I could spend the rest of my ghostly life with him, but then I'd be leaving Percy to deal with my mess. If he said yes, I'd be with Percy, but I'd lose Ryder again.

"Not yet," he answered.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not your time yet, Panda. You still have things to do," he said, an air of ancient wisdom in his voice. I opened my mouth to say something, but he motioned me to stop.

"Just close your eyes," he said softly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against my forehead. My eyelids fell like I hadn't slept in weeks and I let my body felt into the touch of his lips. I felt like I was home and I hadn't felt this way for a very long time. But the next instant, I woke up breathing quickly, like I had been holding my breath a little bit too long.

"Oh my god!" I heard a woman yell.

"How is this possible?!" a man's voice followed. I hadn't gotten my bearings yet before I felt people poking and prodding me.

"She was dead a minute ago!"

"I don't know, maybe her heart reacted to the electricity late?"

"What's going on?" I asked out of breath, as I felt wires and tubes all over me. "Where am I?" I asked, as I started to rip out the wires. I was on the verge of becoming hysterical, before someone grabbed my hands.

"It's okay, you're safe," a man said. I looked up, my vision clearing. He looked a little bit young, with dark brown eyes and light brown hair. My breathing slowed down.

"Where am I?" I asked hoarsely.

"In a hospital," the man answered.

"Why? I'm fine," I said shakily as I tried to get up.

"I doubt it," he said calmly as he caught my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"Just let me go," I pleaded, not wanting to stay in this small white room.

"I can't just do that," he said softly, as he tried fixing some of the wires I'd pulled out.

"Where's Percy?"

"Who?"

"Percy! My brother! Where is he?" I asked, starting to feel a little bit panicky.

"I don't know, I'll have someone search for him."

"Now."

He cleared his throat and then told a few of the nurses to look for him. They went off in different directions. I would've preferred they let me find him myself, but I was too weak to fight my way out. I lay down, annoyed, as they took me to a better room. As soon as they had left, I pulled out all the wires and tubes and sat up, waiting for Percy. Several minutes later, his head popped in.

"Percy!" I breathed in relief. He didn't say anything. He ran forward and embraced me.

"I thought I lost you," he murmured into my shoulder. "I watched you die, Panda." I broke away to look at him, but I kept him close.

"But I'm here now," I said, moving his black hair away from his red, puffy eyes. He grabbed my hand.

"Don't you ever do that again," he said, fierceness in his voice.

"I promise," I said. He sighed in relief and took a deep breath like he hadn't been breathing right for a while. He sat down, but kept my hand in his.

"I'm a cousin! Distant!" a voice yelled outside, before Nico barged in, a nurse arguing behind him. He closed the door, and with a frustrated grunt the nurse left.

"Hey Panda," he said as he sat at the end of the bed.

"Hey," I said.

"You look like crap, you know," he teased.

"I was trying out a different look, you don't like it?" I replied sarcastically. He smiled and rubbed my knee.

"I'm glad you're still here," he said.

"Here, we don't have much time to spare," Percy said as he pulled out some ambrosia. "Laelaps was here not to long ago." I nodded my agreement and gulped down the ambrosia. My body immediately felt ten times better. New energy was surging through me. Seeing Ryder fueled me with new determination.

"Wait, the doctors won't let me leave," I pointed out. "Not to mention they report gunshot wounds. The cops could be here any minute."

"Since when do we let a little thing like the law stop us?" Percy said. I chuckled.

"And how do you propose to get me out of here?" He pointed towards the window on our right side.

"No. No Percy, I've fallen enough times!"

"Relax, I've got a plan," he said. I studied him.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" I said.

"Nope," he replied cheerfully. I massaged my forehead. He's going to get me killed.

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?!" I yelled, as I hung about ten feet in the air.

"Yeah! Two more feet and you let go!" Nico said. I sighed. Only these boys would have me hanging by a sheet from a two-story window. And thank goodness Percy still had extra clothes, because if not, I'd be feeling a slight draft right about now.

"Now!" Percy yelled. I let go, plummeted the last eight feet and rolled onto the grass. Wincing at the slight pain in my abdomen I ran across the street, climbed a tree and waited for Percy and Nico. I watched them as they pulled up the sheet and left the room. A few minutes later, they walked out of the building and met me at my awesome tree.

I jumped down, "unintentionally" bumping into Percy.

"Okay, the museum is not too far from us," he said. "We're using a car dad gave us, but here, I figure you'd want clothes that fit you, so here," he said as he handed me a 100 dollar bill. Thank goodness dad packed good. "There's a strip mall close by, I'll be waiting in the car."

"Thanks," I said, relieved I didn't have to stay in his clothes that were two sizes too big. He stopped in front of a store that looked promising and thank goodness it was. I grabbed a pair of blue converse, ripped jeans and a blue t-shirt. I was changing in a public bathroom when the ground started to slightly tremble.

An earthquake. Just great. But suddenly a howl broke the silence. _I thought Percy said Laelaps wouldn't be here for a while!_ I pulled my shirt on and ran outside. I searched for the BMW, but I couldn't see it.

A shadow fell over me. I didn't even have to turn around. I sprinted off into the street. I heard the thundering of his paws as he chased after me. I wasn't going to outrun him. Suddenly, I heard a loud honk.

"Get in Panda!" I heard Nico yell. Percy stopped in front of me. Nico opened the door and I dove in as Percy peeled out. Now sitting on someone's lap in a car is always awkward. Nico pulled the door shut as Percy raced down the street, swerving to go around cars. I held on to the handle as he stepped on the gas.

"Lean back," Nico said, as he grabbed on to the seatbelt. I did so, and he pulled the seatbelt over us just in time. Percy turned at an intersection making the car feel like it was about to tip over.

"There it is," Percy said.

"It what?" I said, looking back to see Laelaps still in pursuit.

"The museum," he said. We were half a mile away from the museum, but he wasn't slowing down.

"Percy, what are you doing?!" I said, leaning into Nico as if that was going to get me farther away from the museum.

"Hold on!" he yelled (his yell followed by Nico and mine, naturally), as the car rammed head on into the museum. It was pretty awesome.

The walls broke and pieces fell on top of us as the car stopped and steam came out the busted up hood. There was a loud howl. Laelaps was still behind us. We stumbled out of the car onto rubble as Laelaps ran into the museum. His giant paw was about to fall onto Nico, who had dust in his eyes and couldn't see well.

"No!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way. I expected to get crushed, but all I felt was the temperature drop. I looked up and Laelaps was frozen.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" a voice yelled furiously. "YOU'VE DESTROYED MY TEMPLE!"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys XD No, I most likely wouldn't kill Panda! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed this one just as much. I feel better about this chapter, but let me know what you guys think. Thanks! :)


	23. XXIII Panda

**XXIII**

**PANDA**

I'd never been so happy to see a goddess, despite the fact that most wanted me dead.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU RUINED IT!" she yelled, before she thrust her hand and Laelaps burst into a bunch of snowflakes. "And it looked so nice," she said lower. She turned he furious eyes on me.

"YOU! What do _you _want? Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"I'm sorry about your temple, but we need your help, Hecate," I said, ignoring her sarcasm.

"And why would I want to help you?" she said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Don't think about it as helping me, think about it as helping, uh… the world?" I said. She walked towards me, but her footsteps didn't even seem to touch the ground as her brown dress flowed behind her.

"You must be very ignorant if you think you can fix something like this," she said lowly.

"I'm not ignorant!" I defended myself. "But you're a goddess, you can do anything, right?"

"You flatter me, Pandora," she said, as she turned away. "But this… I can't fix."

"I'll give you anything!" I added quickly, desperate for a solution.

"Panda," Percy mumbled crossly. I shot an annoyed glance at him. He didn't understand.

"Anything you want, Hecate. Just ask," I said, my voice dripping with honesty. She turned her head and looked at me.

"What do you expect me to do, Panda?" she said, genuinely curious about my plea.

"Turn back time, so I can undo what I did," I said.

"That I can't, Panda. Not even I mess with fate," she said.

"How can this be fate?!" I said, my voice getting unintentionally high. "Fate wanted Zeus murdered? Is that what you're saying?" She turned in a flash and was only inches away from my face with some kind of glitter fluttering up around her.

"I don't know what fate wants, but I have no right to mess with it."

"So, in other words, you wouldn't help Zeus," I dared to say. A dangerous aura burst around her.

"I've tolerated you enough, Pandora. The only reason I haven't killed you where you stand is because you are still technically in my temple, but I could always make an exception," she said softly, though the threat was loud and clear. I stared her down, refusing to leave without a solution.

"Panda, let's go," Percy said, as he came up behind me and grabbed my hand. "Come on," he said as he gently tugged me away from the furious goddess. All three of us sullenly walked back out. Anger was boiling inside me like lava.

How could she not help? And was this about fate? What was I going to do now? I was so angry I grabbed a rock and threw it farther than I've ever thrown anything, before I started kicking and grunting. Percy touched my shoulder.

"Panda, it's okay."

"Okay? Okay?! Nothing's okay Percy! I couldn't fix it! What are we going to do now?!" I yelled. I felt bad about taking it out on Percy, but I was so angry I could barely control myself. Nico sat at the base of the tree, his expression unreadable.

"We can still fix this," he pressed.

"How?!"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. We always do," he said. I turned away, walking back and forth, agitated. He frowned.

"What if this time we can't figure it out? What if this time we don't win?" I said, half out loud, half to myself as I walked back and forth. "What if –" I stopped in my tracks.

"What if what?" Percy ventured. My stomach started turning and I felt like I was about to puke. I looked at Percy.

"Do me a favor, Percy. Set up camp over there," I said, pointing at a small strip of wood. "I'll be right back." I walked passed him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll tell you later!" I yelled back, as I stomped away. I started focusing my thoughts on one thing. I walked into the small town and down a small alley.

"Athena!" I yelled. Before another second ticked by, there was a flash and there she was, with the same snobby look.

"You rang?"

"Okay, what's your plan?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"My plan?"

"Yes. I know you're trying to stop me from fixing this, what I don't know is why."

"Open your eyes Panda. You can't fix this. You never could," she said.

"And how would you know?!"

"Because I've tried," she answered coolly. She walked closer to me. "This is the one fight you _can't_ win. And you lose every minute you lose focus on the prize," she said, as if she was trying to imply something. She confused me. What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, taking a step back.

"I don't want you dead yet, Panda," she said. "I want you to suffer. I want your heart to break like mine did."

"Wouldn't you need a heart first?"

"You're missing the point, Panda," she said, an evil smile creeping up onto her face. What was she- a lump formed in my throat and my heart started to race. I knew what she meant now. A full fledged smile spread on her face when she knew I'd gotten the message.

"No…" I whispered as I started to back away.

"Better hurry," she said as she disappeared. I turned tail and ran as fast as I could. I had to get there in time. Please, dad let me get there in time! My feet thundered on the pavement as I pushed on, despite the burning sensations in my muscles. I skidded into the woods and searched frantically for Percy and Nico.

"PERCY! NICO!"

"Over here!" Nico answered. Breathing heavily, I ran towards the sound of his voice. I rounded a tree and tumbled into him, taking us both to the ground.

"Ow! No need to attack me!" Nico complained. I jumped up, ignoring his comment. I looked around, but I couldn't see him. I grabbed Nico by the shirt.

"Where is Percy?!" I almost yelled into his face.

"He went to get some water. There's a well over there," he said as he pointed to his right. I dropped him and ran in the direction screaming his name.

"Percy! PERCY! Where are you?!" I yelled frantically and I started to feel hopeless. "Percy!"

"I'm here!" I heard his voice. My heart skipped a beat. He's okay. I ran towards him to see him holding up two water bottles. "Just getting some water," he said. I sighed in relief, my chest hurting from the scare. I was walking towards him when I heard something rustle. I froze. I scanned the woods. Something silver flashed. Hunters!

"PERCY!" I screamed, but it was too late. The smile he had been wearing faded. Protruding from his chest was the tip of an arrow. The water bottles fell, soaking the ground. I ran forward and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Percy, Percy, are you okay?" I said as I cradled him on my lap. Tears started rolling down my face. A line of blood slid down his cheek as his t-shirt slowly turned red.

"Percy!" I cried, as I put a hand around the arrow to try and stop the blood flow.

"Panda?" he breathed.

"It's going to be okay, don't worry. You're going to be okay," I said, my cheeks drenched in tears as I tried to keep him from bleeding out. His blood soaked between my fingers.

"No, no, no, no, no," I whimpered. My hands and lips trembled. Percy raised his hand and touched my cheek.

"I'm… sorry…" he whispered.

"No! DON'T LEAVE ME PERCY!" I yelled, as I shook him. "Stay awake, stay awake," I said, moving his hair out of his face. "I won't let you leave me!" I cried. I was choking on my sobs as my heart tightened.

"I love you, Panda," he whispered, before his eyes closed and his hand slid down my face.

"Percy, you can't leave me! Please! I don't want you to go! Please! Don't go!" my cries getting desperate.

"PERCY! Percy no!" I cried out. I bawled as I lowered my head and set it on his non-moving chest. "Percy no," I whimpered. My heart was breaking into a million pieces and my throat felt so constricted I could barely breathe properly. "I love you too," I whispered, before I broke down again. Percy was gone. My brother was dead.

* * *

So, I hope this chapter came out well. We're close to the end guys... Tell me what you guys think :) Be honest!


	24. XXIV Panda

**Hey guys! I'm happy and sad to say that we're at the end. There are only two chapters left. This one and chapter 25. I enjoyed writing this story and I really enjoyed sharing it with you guys, especially MysteryPerson & Sorry that username is taken who were "with me" for the entire story. I'm going to miss your reviews ;) And it's corny but it's been a pretty good journey, lol :) This chapter is probably the longest I've ever written and I worked hard on it to make it one hell of a last chapter. (Disclaimer: I don't own the next chapter, just in case)I won't be adding an Author's Note at the end of this chapter or the next, so this will be the last you'll "hear" from me.**

**So, long live Pandora Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon.**

* * *

**XXIV**

**PANDA**

I don't know how long I laid there just holding him. He'd taken my entire world. It felt like a century ago that I heard the Hunter rustle her way out of the forest. If I wasn't drowning in my sorrow, I would've chased her down and most likely taken her life in my rage.

My chest was sore from all the crying and the only reason I wasn't crying anymore was because my body had grown physically tired. I kept thinking that if I stayed here long enough, he'd wake up and say "just kidding", but he didn't move. He stopped bleeding a while ago, but my hand was still wet in scarlet red. I moved the hair out of my face and tried to wipe away the tears, which was no use because they were already dry.

"Panda?!" I heard someone yell, but I was too weak to answer. "Pand –" they cut off with a gasp. I heard their footsteps running toward me and I didn't care if they wanted to kill me or not. In fact, I'd let them. With Percy gone, I had nothing left. They grabbed my shoulder and turned my face. It was Nico. Once he saw I was perfectly alive, he turned to Percy and checked his pulse. He fell down, crest-fallen.

"He's… he's dead," he whispered, half out loud, half to himself. "No, no, he can't be." He turned to me. "What happened?"

I tried to speak, but the words got stuck in my throat and I was on the verge of breaking into tears again. Nico didn't ask again. He moved towards me and embraced me. I lost it. I cried into his shoulder as I hugged him back and wrapped my hands in his shirt like babies do to their mothers.

"I was too late," I cried, my voice being broken up by sobs and sniffles. "I- I tried. I just couldn't get to him in time," I said, my words weren't coming out right as I cried my broken heart out. I felt a new pain in my chest as I cried again, and it hurt more. Nico didn't say anything. He just pulled me a little bit away from Percy's body and lay down, letting me stain his shirt with tears.

I felt hollow. One curiosity, that I had thought was completely harmless, resulted in too many deaths. Who else was going to die? How many hearts were going to break? I caught my breath.

"I have to tell Annabeth," I whispered.

"I can do that, Panda," Nico offered. But I couldn't let him do it. It was my fault. I was supposed to take care of him. Annabeth trusted I would bring him back in one piece and I failed.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked. Nico stood up and, whispering something, pulled out the phone from Percy's pocket. He handed it to me. My lips trembled as I grabbed the phone. His phone. I opened it and looked for Annabeth's number. Except it wasn't in her name, it was under "sweetheart". I sobbed as I dialed the number and waited for her to pick up. Part of me hoped she wouldn't, because I didn't know what I could say.

"_Percy? Thank goodness you're okay! You didn't call me! I thought something had gone wrong,"_ Annabeth said, sounding genuinely relieved. I felt another crying fit coming on and I struggled to calm down enough to speak.

"_Percy?"_

"It's Panda," I said, my voice breaking. She was silent for a minute.

"_Is Percy okay?"_ she asked worriedly. I took a deep breath.

"No Annabeth. He…" I sniffled. "He's dead. A Hunter killed him." I heard her gasp. "I'm so sorry Annabeth! I tried to get to him in time, but I couldn't –" I stopped because she suddenly hung up.

"She hung up," I said, giving the phone back to Nico. I stood up and walked back to Percy, feeling like I just let down the entire world.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, before I softly kissed his forehead. I pulled out Riptide and started searching for rocks as Nico watched me in confusion, until he figured it out what I was doing and started helping. Slowly, we created his grave. Once it was done, I uncapped Riptide and dug it at the head of his grave.

It was already getting dark, so we set up camp. Nico had gone into town and found us some sleeping bags, thankfully. I lay down and closed my eyes, though I knew it'd be hours before I fell asleep. Minutes later, I opened them again. I kept seeing Percy dying every time I closed them. Athena won. I felt like crying again, but I stopped myself. I needed a clear head and think about what I was going to do next.

Hecate had been a dead end and if she couldn't do it, no one else could or would. But what if there was still a way? Maybe the gods haven't found it? Idiot, they would've tried everything. What could be more powerful than the gods? The titans and giants, perhaps, but the only person who would've probably had the ability to do it wouldn't have and is dead somewhere. Kronos. I mentally smacked myself. Was I so desperate?

I closed my eyes, but when I opened them again, I was standing in a clearing. Surrounded. But not by enemies. Percy stood in front of me, then mom, then Ryder and Spyridon. Thoughts crowded my mind as I saw all of them. I was happy, sad, angry and memories of everyone circled in my mind. How Ryder kissed me, how Spyridon saved my life, Percy and… mom. I was almost glad she had died, because Percy's death would've crushed her. I smiled. I was surrounded by the people I cared about and that's all I needed. Mom raised her hand, as if to wave, but she suddenly turned into a column of smoke and disappeared. I gasped.

"Mom!" I turned and caught Spyridon disappearing too. "No!" My breath was quickening. I turned back to Percy and Ryder, who were the only ones left, but they both began to fade, their smiles and eyes taking longer to disappear.

"NO!" I screamed as I jumped forward, hoping I could stop them from disappearing, but I fell right through them and hit the ground hard. I stood up and they were all gone.

"PERCY! RYDER!" I screamed into the sky. There was a flash of lightning and the ground began to tremble as thunder rolled loudly through the sky. I ran down the clearing as a giant crack appeared in the ground, separating the earth. But no matter which way I went, the crack followed. It finally caught up to me and I fell through, narrowly catching myself on the edge. I held on for dear life as the trench grew wider, rocking so hard it made my teeth chatter.

I tried to pull myself up, but a shadow fell over me. I looked up to see a familiar figure and I sighed in relief.

"Percy," I said, hoping he could help me up, but instead, he knelt down, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You murdered me, Panda," he said.

"What? No! I didn't!" I said frantically.

"You didn't save me. You didn't stop the Hunters," he said, sounding genuinely angry. I felt a lump forming in my throat and my eyes burned.

"Percy, I tried! I –"

"You didn't try hard enough!" he yelled. I gasped as my hands started to slide.

"Percy, please," I begged. He stood up and placed his foot onto my hands, pressing hard. I grunted in pain as he dug his heel into my knuckles. I tried to hold on despite the pain, but I was slipping.

"Percy!" I screamed as my hands fell off and I tumbled into the abyss. I hit the ground, amazingly still alive, but I couldn't move. My body hurt, especially my hands. I heard footsteps nearing and when I looked up, I saw Ryder.

"Ryder!" I exclaimed. He walked towards me, put his legs on either side of me and sat on me. It felt a little harder to breathe with all of his weight on me.

"Ryder?" He placed his hands around my neck and I instinctively grabbed them, but I was too weak to do anything besides struggle helplessly.

"You let me die!" he screamed. "You killed me!"

"No," I choked as I gasped for air. He started shaking.

"Panda! Panda!"

I gasped, as I sat up and saw Nico. I ignored him and ran away, feeling the dread and shock of the two most important people in my life trying to kill me. I rounded a tree and saw Percy. No, that's not possible. Unless I was still dreaming, but I remember waking up! I was about to speak when a woman came up behind him holding a dagger in her hand. It was Athena!

"Percy! Watch out!" I screamed as I ran forward to intercept the knife, but it came down too fast and he crumpled like a piece of paper. I gasped. I felt someone grab me, trying to stop me from reaching Percy. I fought as I turned around and saw a bow with chocolate brown eyes and even though they reminded me of Ryder, I knew it wasn't him and I don't know what possessed me to lung forward and kiss him.

I twirled my fingers in his hair, my body looking for something to sink into, to get lost, to hide from the pain as I drew myself closer. At first, he didn't react but he then wrapped his arms around me as our lips moved together. It didn't feel the same and I found myself getting rougher to feel something good as I felt the pain in my heart, the pain of losing the people I cared about. I gripped his clothes, holding tight, looking for something to hold me down before insanity took me. He requited the roughness. I could feel his nails in my back as he grabbed me tighter. _You're kissing Nico, not Ryder._

I gasped and broke away, tumbling and falling onto my knees.

"I'm so sorry," I said, as I wiped my lips. I felt terrible. I felt like I had betrayed Ryder.

"It's okay," Nico said after a moment of silence. He knelt next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"For a second, I…" I said, sitting on ground. "I forgot him," I said, feeling awful. Nico frowned. I looked at him. I didn't even know what to say. Would Ryder be upset with me? Would he understand? Did I do something wrong?

"I don't want to send the wrong message," I said.

"I get it," Nico said before I could say anything else. "I understand, Panda and I don't blame you. Especially not after what you've been through." His words felt like rocks in my stomach.

"But I forgot."

"You didn't forget, Panda. You never will. You guys are soul mates," he said, tapping my chin with his knuckles. "He knows your heart belongs to him. I just happen to be the only guy within a five mile radius."

I chuckled softly, but I felt better. _I miss you so much Ryder._ Deep down, I admitted that if I thought those brown eyes belonged to Ryder, he'd actually be here. And, to be honest, I felt better now and when I looked at Nico, he's brown eyes seemed to be Ryder's. Almost like it was fate.

I gasped.

"You okay?" Nico asked worriedly. FATE! That was it! It's been in my face the entire time!

I remembered what Spyridon had said seconds before he died. _I know you will do the right thing. But remember my dear; fate… fate is the key._

And what Hecate had meant. She didn't meant the spiritual kind, she meant the actual Fates. _I don't know what fate wants… but I have no right to mess with it._

I knew I shouldn't get excited about this, in case it didn't work, but it was my last chance and I was willing to do anything. But my impending excitement crashed down and was replaced by anger and the urge for revenge. My hands curled into fists. Despite my dreams, I knew this wasn't all my fault.

"Nothing, I'm tired. Let's go to sleep," I lied, as I walked back to our make-shift campsite. Slightly confused, Nico followed. I curled up in my sleeping bag, but I wasn't planning on sleeping. It was close to dawn and I knew what I was going to do.

"Goodnight," Nico said as he slid into his sleeping bag.

"G'night," I replied. I waited impatiently the next hour for Nico to fall asleep. As soon as I heard him snore, I crawled silently out of my bag. I looked for something to write with and on and left a note.

_I've gone to honor a friend. Don't follow me. Tomorrow meet me at Camp Half Blood next to Zeus's fist at sundown. I'm sorry I couldn't explain more. Be safe. – Panda_

I tucked the note under his sword and left. No backpack, no supplies, no nothing. Just me and my necklace. I walked through the forest, far enough away from Nico that he wouldn't hear me scream.

"DAD!" I yelled into the sky. Nothing. "POSEIDON!" I yelled again.

"What is it, Panda?" a voice said behind me. I spun around.

"Where. Are. They?" I said, without saying "hey dad, long time no see".

"Panda…" he warned.

"Tell me where they are." He sighed, knowing I wasn't going to back down. I was out for blood. I was going to get it. "Where?!"

"Panda, please don't do this."

"If you don't tell me, I'll find them myself," I said.

"They're in Camp Half-Blood," he said before he closed his eyes regretfully. I could feel an ulcer beginning to form in my stomach. The nerve. How could they go to Camp Half-Blood after murdering my _brother_?

"Thanks," I said as I turned and walked away.

I am daughter of Poseidon; Part savior of Olympus; the end of Zeus; and a woman in love and betrayed. They messed with the wrong girl and they would pay. They would pay hard. I walked away, ignoring the call of my father's. I marched into town and scanned for a fast car. I found a guy who had just come out of the gym and was opening his BMW. I grabbed a spoon from a nearby café and stood behind him, pressing the smooth service against his neck. He froze with the door wide open.

"If you move, I will cut your throat and I don't think you want that."

He moved his hand and curled his fingers into a fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said. "Now hand me the keys and walk away."

"No way."

"I can cut you faster than you can turn around. Now choose wisely," I said. He sighed and reluctantly handed me the keys.

"Good boy." I kept the spoon pressed against his neck as I walked around and slid into the car. Before I closed the door, I placed the spoon in his hand. "And keep that safe for me, will you?" His eyes opened wide, but he couldn't do anything before I sped off. I kept the car speeding at 98 mph. If I kept it up, I could shave off an hour.

I kept it floored. Speeding through red lights (I probably have about thirty tickets waiting for me), weaving in and out of lanes, anything to get there as fast as possible. I kept thinking about everything that had happened. Ryder, Mom, Spyridon and Percy dying, dad being exiled from Olympus… It was too much. It was too much over a stupid dagger.

Fives minutes away from Camp Half Blood, I touched Planaxis. I wasn't normally a vengeful person, but I couldn't let it slide now. I knew what I was going to do and it was crossing the line I'd drawn between good and bad. But everyone else had crossed my line and have done everything in their power to destroy everything I loved. They think I'm not dangerous? They're mistaken.

I skidded to a halt about half a mile down the road to keep out of sight. I didn't even bother turning the car off. I jumped out and made sure I still had Planaxis and the Hines Blood dagger. I was ready. I walked on the outskirts of the camp, well away from the Big House. As I got closer, I could hear screaming and swords clashing. Of course, it was Capture-The-Flag tonight. I started to get nervous, scared I'd be seen, so I climbed a tree and scanned the battle ground.

In the gloominess, I couldn't make out many faces. I could only tell a few by their body figure, like Clarisse La Rue, who was slashing away at her enemies. That's when I saw a flash of silver. But I didn't know which one had killed Percy, so I waited out the fight, watching and predicting wins and losses between the warriors down below.

I remembered when I used to be one of them. Happy despite all the bad things and ready to get my hands dirty. I seemed a little bit naïve, to be honest. The fight was over, and I was surprised to see that Athena had taken the win. Annabeth. Of course, she would've done everything in her power to make sure the Hunters lost. When the battle was over, everyone cheered at their long awaited victory against the Hunters, before they started to disperse, all the campers getting ready to eat, except the Hunters all huddled back into their cabin. This was my chance.

I looked around one more time. I noticed Annabeth standing under a tree speaking with someone, whom I recognized as Thalia by her silver circlet on her head. With a hug, Annabeth left. I jumped down as Thalia began to shuffle back to her cabin. I came up behind her and grabbed her, covering her mouth so she didn't yell and pulled her behind a tree. She elbowed me in the stomach, making me double over a little. I let go and she spun to land another punch, but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Panda, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, but she kept her voice low.

"Tell me which one of the Hunters killed Percy," I said, as I stood up recovering from the blow.

"Panda, no," she chided. "Don't do this to yourself."

"Tell me who it was dammit!" I said, struggling to keep my voice low, but I was getting frustrated.

"Panda –"

"He was your friend too!" I interrupted. "He was your friend too." She closed her eyes. "He saved your life once, remember?" Thalia looked down. I remembered the story Percy had told me when they were trapped by the boar and Percy had tackled her off the cliff to save both their lives. To be honest, I think he's saved everybody's life at least once.

"I know," she said. She looked at me.

"Sit down," she said, as she sat down on the giant root of the tree. I sat down, a little bit impatient knowing that my brother's murderer was close by.

"Artemis recruited her a few years ago," she began. "She's very close-minded, naïve and overconfident, but she makes up for it by being very good with knives and arrows. She's got amazing precision and she doesn't hesitate to kill," she said.

"So?"

"Panda, you're not a murderer and she's not a monster. As long as she can fight, she will and you won't be able to kill her."

"We'll see," I said, though I knew there was some truth.

"I don't want you to lose yourself, Panda. I can get her if you give me time," she persisted. But my look must've been determined, because she relented.

"I'll lure her out and the rest is up to you. But choose wisely, Panda." I stood up and left to hide, but she called after me.

"And Panda."

I turned.

"I cared about Percy too," she said. "But he wouldn't want you to do this."

"Thanks."

"Do him justice," she said, before she turned and left. I closed my eyes. Was I doing the right thing? No, I wasn't going to second-guess myself. I climbed a tree and waited on the lowest branch.

"Yo Ena! I found one of your arrows out here!" I heard Thalia yell. A girl came out, probably no older than 14.

"Where?" she asked.

"Follow me," Thalia said as walked closer to me.

"That's funny, I don't remember losing anything," the girl, Ena, said suspiciously.

"Maybe just your morals," I mumbled under my breath. Thalia walked around the tree and I saw her disappear back towards to the cabin as the girl circled around, looking for her. I pulled out the Hines Blood dagger and waited. When she was directly under me, I jumped down and hit her head with the butt of my dagger. She staggered and spun on me, immediately pulling a knife. Instead of trying to stab me, she threw it at me. I pretty much did a matrix. I leaned back as the knife embedded itself into the tree. She smiled wickedly.

She pulled out a handful of knives and started throwing as I did my best gymnastics to avoid them. I jumped up and grabbed on to a branch and swung upward. She stopped and walked around the tree, looking for me. When she was close, I jumped down, grabbed her by the hair and whirled her into the tree, knocking her out.

I tied her up to a tree with her stomach facing it. I threw water on her and she woke up sputtering.

"What's going on?" she said as she struggled against the restraints. "What is this?! THALIA!"

"Not quite," I said. She gasped and tried to look at her captor.

"Who are you?" I came around her and rested my shoulder against the tree as I looked at her.

"I'm the sister of the man you murdered." Her eyes turned to slits.

"Good riddance," she said. That was it. I could feel anger coursing through my veins.

"Sure," I said, as I pulled up the dagger and stabbed the tree, half an inch away from her arm.

"You're going to regret this!" she said. I covered her mouth.

"No. You're going to regret this. Percy was the best man in the entire world, He had a woman he loved and an incredibly bright future. And you killed him. And guess what else you did? You managed to really piss me off. And it's not pretty when I get upset," I said, close to her ear.

"See, before Zeus, I was kicking ass and you think you can kill my brother without consequence? Well, you're wrong. But I'm not going to kill you. I'm not going to stoop to your level, but I am going to hurt you," I said. I pulled out the dagger. I was furious and it was taking all my energy to not to kill her where she stood. I walked around to stand behind her.

"You're not going to kill me? That's not a good way to avenge a death, now is it?" she said. I ignored her. Using the tip of the dagger, I cut the back of her shirt open and slowly pierced her back. Not too hard to kill her or let her bleed out, but enough to carve words into her skin. _I'M A MURDERER._

She cried out in pain and I got a sickening pleasure out of it. When I was done, I wiped the dagger on my jeans.

"Thanks for your cooperation," I whispered in her ear before I left with her screaming bloody murder. I got back in the car I'd… borrowed and drove towards the Empire State Building.

I was there in less than five minutes. Hey, when you're driving at 90 mph, you tend to get to places faster. I screeched to a halt in front of the building and hopped out. Charon was sitting at the desk, reading a magazine.

"Let me up," I said.

"Not without proper payment, which you seem to be lacking," he said lazily through the magazine.

"It's Pandora Jackson," I said. He looked over the magazine. "I think that's payment enough." Surprised, he let me through. I climbed into the elevator, the music non-existent as I thought about what I was going to do. I pulled Planaxis off my necklace and shook it to full size. Planaxis was glowing a brilliant black with a slight mixture of dark purple; anger and revenge.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, I stepped out and quickly marched my way into Olympus. The wind picked up as I got closer to the **castle** and my hair whipped around crazily. She already knows. Everything was silent. No satyrs, no nymphs, no nothing. All you could hear was the rustling of the trees as the wind passed by. I walked into the **castle** and Athena was already waiting for me.

"I told you I'd win," she said smugly. I readied Planaxis and lunged. She quickly dodged, moving gracefully across the marbled floor. A beautiful sword formed in her hand and her dressed changed into jeans, a white t-shirt and a breast plate. She slashed, but I blocked, taking a step back.

"Don't be stupid," she said.

"I'm not," I said, as I swung. She blocked the butt of my trident and stepped back, taking out a small Chinese star and threw it at me. I moved, but not fast enough because it scraped my arm. I grunted, as I instinctively covered my wound. She smiled. I jabbed, but she knocked Planaxis aside. I took the momentum, planted my trident on the ground and lifted myself up, my Converse heading for her face.

Instead of smacking her the way I'd planned, she caught my ankle and yanked. I fell on the ground and felt the wind get knocked out of me. She walked towards me, but before she got any closer, I swung my legs and hit hers, making her fall on her butt. She kipped up as I struggled to stand up. I was holding my side, and my arm stung but I kept my ground. Percy giving me the strength to push on.

I lunged again, this time with the point end of Planaxis. She wedged her sword between the spirals and pulled sideways, pulling the trident out of my hands. It skidded across the floor and I knew she could get me before I reached it, but I was going to try anyways.

I started running and she pulled out a handful of knives and started throwing. I flipped, narrowly escaping them and landed on top of my trident. Athena came quickly and brought down her sword, but I raised Planaxis, stopping her mid strike. She pushed down and my arms shook with the strain of holding her off.

"You know why I fight so well, Panda?" she said, leaning in.

"Please, enlighten me," I said sarcastically.

"I fight without fear," she said. I smiled.

"Then let me fix that," I said as I thrust upward. Planaxis broke in half, so hard it made my arms shudder under the force. Athena staggered back, but regained her footing. I pulled out the Hines Blood dagger and stood up. I took pleasure in catching the ever slight widening of her eyes. I ran forward. She prepared herself, but I faked it and jumped to the side, except she anticipated it and she hit my ribs with the flat of her sword, making me tumble down. I moaned, but staggered up knowing she wouldn't hesitate to kick me when I'm down.

The bad thing about fighting with a dagger: you have to get close and it's not easy when they have a sword. I kicked, aiming to knock the sword out of her hand, but she moved and slashed, creating a gash in my leg.

"AH!" I gasped, as I stumbled back and fell down. Blood was running down my leg and I probably looked like a mess and Athena was perfect.

"Percy was just a piece of the puzzle," Athena said. "I would've loved to kill him sooner, but I needed you to get closer to him," she said, kneeling on one knee in front of me. "I needed you to feel for him the way a mother would feel for a child. That way, it would hurt more."

I was breathing heavily and I was sweating as I kept losing blood, but she was just making me angrier.

"Percy's dead. I won."

Suddenly, Percy's voice echoed in my mind. _You're still alive, Panda. And as long as you're still alive and fighting, she hasn't won._

That was the push I needed. It didn't matter I was covered in bleeding wounds or that my muscles ached or that I was fighting the goddess of battle strategies without a plan. But I had something she didn't. I had love. I kicked and she fell on her back with a surprised grunt. I gripped the dagger in my hand and moved forward before she had time to even move. I placed the dagger to her neck and she froze, knowing that one false move and it would be over for her. And she probably hated that idea.

"You're not a murderer," she said, an edge of fear to her voice.

"See, this wouldn't be the first time you're wrong. You crossed the line Athena and you're going to pay for that. And you know what? Yeah, I might die anyways, but I'll make sure that you remember that, Pandora Jackson, daughter of _Poseidon_ and a _demigod_, beat you. That _I_ won the battle and you can't do diddly squat about it. Maybe no one else will know, but you will and I'm sure that'll make a pretty big hole in your pride." I raised my dagger. "Have fun in hell," I said as I brought it down and her immortal heart finally stopped beating.

I didn't get the satisfaction out of it as I had hoped, but I felt complete. I'd avenged Percy's death by adding another goddess to the "gods I have killed" list. I had won. And it felt good.

I had staggered back to the car, and left a dumbfounded Charon behind as I made my way back to Camp Half Blood. I snuck around the camp and came in threw the side and waited by Zeus's fist. I wasn't expecting Nico to be here yet, since it was still midday, but he was already here. I came around the boulders to find Nico fidgeting with his sword. I came up behind him and touched his shoulder. He spun around, ready to take out his sword, but he calmed when he saw me.

"Panda, what the hell?" he said, furious.

"I'm sorry. I had to do it."

"Do what?!" he burst. I looked at him and his eyes widened. He was about to say something, but I interrupted him.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Take me to the Fates," I said. He shook his head.

"I'm not doing that, Panda. I won't."

"Nico, please! I'm going to go either way," I said, grabbing his hand. He sighed.

"Why?"

"There might be a way to fix this."

"Panda, they are dangerous people. They are the ones you don't want to mess with," he said desperately.

"I know." He looked at me, waiting for me to change my mind, but I wasn't. And he realized that.

"Okay," he said. "But we need to wait until it gets darker," he said, as he glanced up to judge about how long that might take. I nodded.

I waited in my cabin, after Nico helped me sneak in, for night to finally come. I rummaged through the drawers of my dresser to see if any of my belongings had been left. But only one thing remained. It was wedged far in the back, almost out of sight, which is probably why it was the only thing that was left. It was a ring. The one Will Solace had given to me at the beginning of our short relationship.

I was sitting on Percy's bed, twisting the ring between my fingers, when there was a knock at the door. I figured it was probably Nico, since no one knew I was here. I shoved the ring into my pocket and opened the door slightly and almost slammed the door again when I saw Annabeth.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. I nodded and let her in.

"How did you even know I was here?"

"Nico told me," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I asked," she said as she paused in front of Percy's bed. Swallowing, she sat down and placed her hand on Percy's pillow.

"Did he suffer?" she suddenly asked.

"Just for a few seconds. He died pretty quickly," I said, feeling my heart break. Her fingers tightened on the pillow.

"Remember when I helped you guys escape and Percy and I stayed behind?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember," I said, as I sat next to her.

"Before you showed up, he was going to take me out to dinner. He promised me he would come back in one piece and take me to best the restaurant in town," she said, as she looked at me. She had tears running down her face. To be honest, it was kind of a shock. I'd never seen her cry and it broke my heart even more.

"I miss him so bad," she cried. I scooted closer to her and embraced her. At first she refused, but she fell into my chest and started crying. "I wanted to kill the person who did this so bad, but I knew Percy wouldn't want that." A lump formed in my throat.

"Yeah," I said, though I knew I'd done exactly that. Athena had made an ally of Artemis and had asked her take out Percy. Ena was simply following orders. That's when I wondered if I should tell Annabeth about her mother. No, I can't. It would make everything worse. Half an hour later, there was another knock on the door. Annabeth sniffled.

"I think you should go," she said. I nodded. She was holding Percy's Minotaur horn when I left with Nico.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked one more time.

"I'm positive, Nico. Just do it," I said. He grabbed my hand and together we ran straight towards Zeus's fist. A split second before we slammed into the rock, the temperature dropped and I was flying through darkness. We came to a sudden stop and, not being used to it, I tumbled down. I stood up and looked around.

We were underground. It was dark and dank and there was a strong musty smell.

"Is this the Underworld?" I asked, scrunching up my nose against the smell.

"Sort of. The Fates are like another world. They don't necessarily follow the same rules everyone else goes by. They're dangerous and whatever someone asks them for comes with a price. Not even the gods ask them for favors. So they live just outside the Underworld. This is the one part of earth the gods have no control over."

I gulped, but I wasn't going to let myself get nervous.

"They live up there," Nico said, pointing straight ahead at a giant Parthenon. Normally, Parthenons are huge in general, but this one could fit about twenty of them inside. I turned to Nico.

"I think I should do the rest alone," I said. He was about to protest, but I gestured for him to stop.

"I have to," I said.

"Panda, please think this through," he said, grabbing my hands. I smiled weakly. I got closer to him and cupped his face.

"I have," I said. I suddenly felt like I wanted to cry, because I knew what was going to happen next. I tried to smile.

"I'll come back, don't worry," I lied. He touched my hand.

"I don't want you to go, Panda," he said, looking like he was about to cry.

"You can wait for me, I won't be long," I lied again. I knew I wasn't coming back. And it was breaking my heart to see him like this. I embraced him. "You're an amazing person, Nico," I whispered, remembering all the moments and all the fights we'd been through together. I broke away and reached into my pocket. I pulled out the ring I'd found in my drawer and grabbed Nico's hand. He looked at me with creased eyebrows.

"Take care of this for me, will you?" I said, as I placed it in his palm. It was a silver skull ring that felt cold in my fingers. He smiled. I smiled back at him and walked away.

"Panda," I heard Nico call. I turned to look at him.

"I'll be here waiting for you," he said, struggling to smile. I nodded and walked towards the Parthenon, knowing I wasn't coming back.

I walked inside and it was breathtaking. It was probably 100 feet tall and miles long. I could scream and it would echo for days. The floor was mosaic with countless stories of famous heroes, battles, wars and legends. Many I didn't recognize, but I could tell the one about the Trojan War and the Civil War and… the battle at Manhattan. It was amazing. I could see Olympus and there were four shapes inside; Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Kronos. On the bottom, you could see several dracaenas, centaurs and me and Nico.

Tapestries hung from the ceilings with many turning events, like when Pandora opened the jar. I studied them, but one in particular caught my eye. The very top of it was me walking into the Parthenon, in amazing detail, but the rest kept changing. Showing many different futures, but not sticking with one. To be honest, that kind of scared me. I forced myself to keep moving, pulling my eyes away from the tapestry.

I kept walking and gasped when I saw two familiar figures locked in battle. No, it wasn't possible. I knelt down and studied it closer. It was me and Athena fighting. No way they could've made this already if the fight had only been an hour ago. It was amazing.

I suddenly felt kind of famous knowing I was drawn in the house of the Fates. I continued walking, my Converse sounding like Minotaur hooves against the floor. It was so quiet. Looms started to appear, lining each side of the Parthenon as far as the eye can see. There were thousands, millions of them; each one a different color. A string from each one was reaching across the room, entwined or knotted with other strings, making it look like a chaotic spider web. I weaved through them, jumping over some, ducking under others. I was amazed. I was literally walking through people's lives. I accidentally touched one; I saw a vision of another place and time.

Once, I saw a woman giving birth. Another was man in an interview and a little girl being chased by a hellhound, a boy having a birthday party, an old man in a hospital, a blonde boy living with wolves… I touched another one, that was solid black, and it showed Nico. He was sitting on a rock, with his head in hands… waiting. My heart broke. I reluctantly left, continuing until I got to the center of the Parthenon. There was a giant ball of yarn and I mean it was _huge_.

Three women sat in rocking chairs in front of it. Two of them were holding the yarn while the third was knitting.

"Welcome Pandora Jackson," one of them said in an old lady's voice. I froze.

"Sorry for intruding, but I come for a favor," I said, trying my best to sound honest and respectful.

"We know what you seek," they replied. None of their lips moved and they didn't even look at me, but it sounded like one voice for all three.

"Then you also know what I am willing to give," I said. They finally looked up.

"And why have you made yourself believe that we shall help you, demigod?"

My hopes were beginning to sink.

"I've made myself believe that I will fix the damage I've done, no matter the cost," I said.

"But it is your problem, not ours."

I started to feel angry.

"This will be affecting you too, you know!" I said.

"We do not live in your world, Pandora. Nothing will touch us. You will live with your mistakes."

That was it. I was tired, I was angry. I've lost almost everything I've ever cared about and if I couldn't fix this, the people who died would've died in vain. And I wasn't going to let that happen. The pain in my heart was replaced with determination. I wasn't leaving without a solution.

"You think it won't affect you? You think you're going to be safe behind your yarn? Then why don't we test that theory," I said, as I pulled out the dagger. This caught their attention. All three looked up and I almost cringed from their eyes. I walked over to one of the wall and placed the dagger on a tapestry that had a woman looking at her reflection in a dagger. The colors of the yarn started to fade and some of the looms stopped working. The Fates stood up, which they probably rarely did.

"Don't. You. Dare." The corner of my lips pulled up into a crooked smile, before I slashed and cut the tapestry down the middle.

"NO!" they screamed. I moved to the next one and got ready to destroy this one too. More looms stopped working and some of the strings that were stretched across the room started to disintegrate.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" I said.

"No."

"Okay," I said, as I cut down another tapestry.

"No!" they screamed as it fell to the floor. I could hear them sobbing.

"You've got one more chance!" I yelled, as I touched the dagger to a tapestry that had me killing Zeus.

"No." I raised the dagger, ready to shred the tapestry to bits.

"All right!" they yelled and I stopped, keeping the dagger hovering over the tapestry. "We will grant you what you wish."

"That's better," I said. "I want –"

"We already know what you want," they said. "Come with us." They walked further into the Parthenon and came up a thick string with golden and silver wire knots in it.

"This is your life line. Undo this, and all history shall change," they said. It felt surreal. I can't even describe how it felt to look at your own life. Two of the Fates walked to one side and grabbed the string. I felt a slight tug in my stomach and I suddenly felt nauseas.

"Will anyone remember me?" I asked. The Fate next to me answered, a single voice this time.

"No."

I turned to the Fate. I raised the Hines Blood dagger and touched the blade; one side cursed, one side blessed.

"If you can destroy this, please do it. As long as it exists, the world will never be at peace," I said as I reluctantly handed it to her. She raised her wrinkly hand and grabbed it. She stared at it with her million year old eyes, but she didn't say anything else. I just hoped I had done the right thing.

The Fates began to untwine my cord and I felt like my body and mind were ripping apart. I moaned as I felt like my head was splitting. I fell to my knees as the pain coursed through my body. I screamed from the pain as the continued to go further down the cord. My breathing grew heavy and I clutched my stomach as I endured the pain. I closed my eyes as wind started to whip around me, making my hair smack across my face. I fell to the floor and then… silence.

I opened my eyes, but all I could see was white. And I felt cold. I stood up and when I looked down, I wasn't wearing any clothes. I looked around, scared, for something, _anything_ when someone was walking towards me. I squinted as I tried to see who it was and I smiled when I realized it was Percy. He was smiling, genuinely happy. He walked towards me and his eyes were shining like never before. He put his hand out and without thinking twice about it, I grabbed it.

Clothes melted onto my body; a short white dress with spaghetti straps and that was it; no shoes, no jewelry, nothing else. All around us, the world came into view and we were standing on the hill of Camp Half Blood. I could feel the grass grow between my toes and it felt wonderful. A small bench materialized next to us and he gestured for us to sit down.

"What's going on, Percy?"

"Your life is being undone right now," he said.

"Am I going to disappear completely?" He chuckled.

"No, they can't destroy a soul," he said.

"Oh."

"What about the dagger?"

"It's destroyed."

"But how?" I asked in shock.

"The dagger was conceived with greed. The only way to destroy it was with a selfless act," he said with a smile. "Your sacrifice to save the world, destroyed the dagger."

"And Spyridon?" I asked, remembering how he had saved our lives by giving up his.

"He's happy. He's living with his wife in Elysium."

"Mom? Dad?" I asked, desperate to know that everyone was okay.

"Mom is alive and well and Dad is back on Olympus as if nothing ever happened."

"And Nico?"

"Safe. He won't remember you." I sighed in relief. I stayed silent for a moment, contemplating if I wanted to know about Ryder. I took a deep breath.

"And Ryder?"

"He's doing pretty good." I smiled. At least he was alive and he would live a good life. I couldn't be happier.

"Do you remember the day we started calling you Panda?" Percy asked. I laughed.

"As if it was yesterday," I said.

"You looked so funny," Percy laughed. "With your face painted and your panda ears."

"And you with that Greek dress to be just like Hercules," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember Mom liked us to be surprised, so she dressed us up in different rooms and as soon as you walked out, I yelled "PANDA!" and ran behind the couch." I started laughing hard.

"Mom took about five minutes to convince you it was me," I laughed. Percy blushed.

"Yeah, funny how the name stuck," he said, looking off into the distance like he could see that day clearly. I smiled.

"Yeah," I said, as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He put is arm over my shoulders and I closed my eyes, melting into him. I missed him so much. We stayed silent for a while.

"I love you Panda," Percy said.

"I love you too," I said.

"I uh… think someone wants to talk to you," he said, as he began to stand up. I looked up and I could see… Ryder. Percy smiled at me.

"Percy!" a girl called and Annabeth was dressed in full armor, holding a sword as she stood next to the arena. Percy looked at me.

"Gotta go," he said as he walked away. I watched him go and disappear before I turned to Ryder. My heart was doing summersaults and I would probably do the same if it weren't for the flimsy dress.

"Ryder!" I breathed as I ran towards his open arms. I jumped up and he caught me with ease. My legs wrapped around him as my hands gripped his hair and I gave him the kiss of a lifetime. It was the best feeling in the world.

It felt like someone was setting off fireworks. He pulled me tight and I was shocked to feel tears running down my cheeks. Our lips moved together and my body tingled all over to feel him again. I finally pulled away and stared into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes that shined like the stars.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"Not as much as I've missed you," he replied, his smile rocking my world. But that's when a realized something. I jumped down and looked at him.

"What are you doing here? You should be alive down at camp!" He smiled.

"Children of Thanatos have two choices when we die," he said. "We can either die like normal demigods and be judged or we can become guardian angels. I chose guardian angels and the Fates never change us." I looked at him shock.

"That means you were watching me the whole time?" I whispered.

"Yes, I was with you the whole time," he said as he walked towards me and put his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but smile. He never left me!

"And because I asked my father, you have those two choices as well," he said. "What do you choose?"

I looked at him in shock and surprise. I don't even know why he asked me. I didn't even have to think about my answer.

"If I become a guardian angel, will we stay together?"

"Forever."

"Then I choose guardian angel," I whispered with a smile impossibly wide. He smiled. Suddenly, I felt my back split and two huge, feathery white wings sprouted.

"You wouldn't be complete without a pair of wings," he smiled.

"But who would I be guardian of?" I asked, wondering.

"Percy, of course." I laughed in utter happiness. It will never be any more perfect than what it was now.

"Ready?" he said as he broke away and grabbed my hand. I looked at him.

"As long as we're together."

And like that, we walked into the unknown and eternal future.


	25. Chapter 1: Percy

**I**

**PERCY**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I troubled kid?**

**Yeah. You could say that.**


End file.
